Star Wars: Rebels: The Promised Day
by MandoCommander
Summary: Final installment in my trilogy. Several months after the mission to the Rakata homeworld, the nemesis of the Ghost crew returns from beyond the Galaxy with his and the Emperor's prize in tow. Ezra & Sabine, Kanan & Hera, and the rest of the Rebellion will stand shoulder to shoulder in the face of the oncoming storm. The question is, will it be enough? Light in Dark, Dark in Light.
1. Chapter 1: Collision Course

Star Wars: Rebels: The Promised Day

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Well, this is where it begins, the final story in my trilogy for Star Wars Rebels. I could go on and on about how much I appreciate all the support I've gotten from my readers with the previous two stories thus far, but I have a feeling most of you are eager to get right into it, so now by all means, enjoy! Happy New Year by the way, and absolutely nothing but best wishes to you all!**

 _"_ _Light cannot exist without Dark, and Dark cannot exist without Light. The Force, for all its ever-reaching infinity, is bound by this reality as much as those who are gifted with a strong connection to it are. Those who devote themselves to merely one aspect deny this reality, but they can never defy it. They chase dreams and ambitions they will never reach because they lack the clarity of mind and the foresight to understand and learn how and why, all that which is knowledge of this reality. Those who are willing to learn with open eyes and ears, however, discover the reality of the Force, and so the reality that binds us all. Knowledge and broken chains can never be reached by accepting only some of the truth as the Jedi and Sith do. Their codes are lies in this regard. Full potential is only reached by embracing the Force as a whole, as it truly is. Accept it as it is meant to be, and become who you are meant to be." – Excerpt from the Founder's Doctrine, written circa 3,635 B.B.Y. at Citadel Plaza on Dromund Kaas._

Chapter 1: Collision Course

It had been several months since the top secret excavations on Lehon had completed. A transmission from outside the Galaxy, encoded in high-level Imperial encryption, was received by the Imperial Security Bureau headquarters back on Coruscant. Only those privy to enough information behind Operation: Infinite Horizon would understand what this entailed. And so, with absolute discretion, both the Imperial Fourth and Seventh Fleets were dispatched to the edge of the Far Rim, to a set of coordinates provided in the transmission. It was unknown to all but a select few as the rendezvous point chosen by Grand Inquisitor Dunkel Nachtgeist before his departure into the Unknown Regions shortly after his venture on Lehon.

The respective commanding officers left in charge of both fleets, the Chiss military genius known, feared, and respected as Grand Admiral Thrawn, and another rising star in the Imperial Navy, Vice Admiral Gillad Paelleon, stood in front on the bridge of the Seventh Fleet flagship and the Star Destroyer personally given to Thrawn, the _Chimaera_. Said Chiss veteran officer spoke up as both his gaze and that of the Human standing at his side remained fixated out into space beyond the windshield.

"I am glad that the Grand Inquisitor personally chose my fleet to help receive the Emperor's prize back from the regions beyond this galaxy, alongside of his own. If I may inquire, Vice Admiral, how do you like serving under him?" Thrawn asked Paelleon out of genuine curiosity, typical of his insightful nature.

"I've never served under someone with the power of the Force before him, and it has certainly been an enlightening experience. You weren't wrong when you said he is a man who respects his subordinates and pays attention to every detail," the middle-aged Human stated honestly, his tone respectful and certain.

"I believe it may be a trait of his species to value comradery. It is likely that the Evocii would have been driven to extinction by this point with their homeworld in the hands of the Hutts had they not learned to rely on one another for support," Thrawn elaborated. He was definitely, if absolutely nothing else, a man of learning.

It was but a single moment later that the attention of both Imperial officers was instantly recalled to the front of the Star Destroyer, for out the windshield and from the depths of the unknown beyond the assembled fleets, a massive starship dropped out of hyperspace. The eyes of all personnel who bore witness to its sudden arrival observed with rapt attention. This interstellar vessel was easily ten times the size of the largest capital ships in the Imperial fleet, and her design was unlike anything the Imperials had ever laid eyes on before.

The hull was sleek and aerodynamic, all painted in bronze that shimmered in the light of the cosmos. It was built around a lone, gigantic cannon that was the most recognizable feature on the ship. The front of the barrel formed the entire bow of the ship, the overall length exceeding the hull entirely. In contrast to the hull, the cannon was gunmetal grey in color. More than one Star Destroyer could easily fit inside the barrel. Both the top and bottom of the barrel were visible, the hull of the starship built around the sides and the back. The superstructure of the vessel, shaped like a citadel pyramid similar to the Temple of the Ancients, was built atop the back section of the cannon, and the hull was at its greatest width and height beneath and around it. At the top of the superstructure, a large dome formed the primary command station, the bridge revealed by a long windshield facing forward. The largest section of the hull below was the most reinforced section of the massive starship, and to the aft of this were the tremendous engines, three rings layered in a triangle bordered by three more atop and below layered in half-circles respectively. All nine rings hummed in a deep yellow glow as the engines carefully propelled the starship forward, her sublight speed slowing as she came to a halt a short distance away from the fleets. As Paelleon continued to study the awe-inspiring and imposing sight before them, Thrawn merely smiled lightly, his own expression a mix of admiration and knowing. The Chiss spoke up again in his usual soft-spoken tone that still commanded attention and respect.

"It seems we have our confirmation this endeavor was a success. Most intriguing, wouldn't you agree, Vice Admiral?" Thrawn patiently waited as the Human officer at his side took a moment to clear his throat and collect his thoughts before replying, shifting his gaze to meet the red eyes of the Chiss officer at his side.

"Considering the fact that whoever is in command of that ship apparently knew where to meet us and is not hostile, I believe your assessment is an accurate one, sir," Paelleon nodded as he spoke, and Thrawn returned the gesture before both men were pulled from their musings by the voice of another officer calling out to them from his station on the bridge behind them.

"Grand Admiral and Vice Admiral, sirs, the unknown vessel in front is hailing us on a holofrequency utilized by High Command! Permission to patch them through?"

"Permission granted, Lieutenant," Thrawn gave an immediate reply.

Both the Chiss and Human admirals made their way over to the holotable inside the comm room behind the bridge. The doors flew open to reveal the shimmering image of the Grand Inquisitor waiting for them. His crimson eyes were impassive, but the words carried over as his hard voice left him were those of welcoming, a rare display from the menacing master of the Dark Side. After all, he'd studied at the feet of Lord Vader and Emperor Palpatine. Perhaps the tall and imposing Evocii, distant and hardened while scarred and tormented by his past, placed greater value in comradery than he sometimes let on.

"Thrawn, Paelleon, it has been some time. I am pleased to see that both the fleets made it ahead of my arrival. I'm sure you two agree that the Emperor's prize requires a proper and sufficiently-numbered escort. I trust I haven't kept you waiting too long?" with his reintroduction complete, his eyes remained on the two Imperial officers as Paelleon replied first.

"Not at all, sir. It is good to see you again. Shall I return to the _Furious Vengeance_ in preparation for the escort to Coruscant?"

"Actually, once this transmission is complete, I'll be sending orders to Commander Eclipse that she is to dispatch my shuttle to ferry the two of you over _here_. We won't be returning to the capital just yet. Operation: Infinite Horizon is not yet complete, and the details for the final phase must be discussed in greater… privacy," once Nachtgeist finished elaborating further, Thrawn felt his lips curl into a delighted smirk. His superior didn't miss it, either.

"Excellent. I always enjoy our discussions, and if I may, I wouldn't mind a tour of the Emperor's prize. This is a rare opportunity, after all," hearing the words of his longtime associate, Nachtgeist nodded in agreement. Paelleon listened silently in respect.

"I believe we have time in the schedule. I've already had refreshments prepared. I look forward to hosting you gentlemen. See you shortly."

* * *

It was but a couple of minutes later when, over in an identical comm room behind the bridge on the _Furious Vengeance_ , the Grand Inquisitor finished relaying instructions to Fleet Commander Juno Eclipse, who nodded in complete affirmation.

"It will be done, sir!" she spoke clearly, her own level of discipline and respect readily visible as she gave a salute. Her Force-sensitive superior returned the gesture.

"At ease, Commander, and see to it at once. Much is about to be set into motion," and with a final nod in his direction, the Grand Inquisitor ceased the second transmission.

Less than a minute later, once Juno finished carrying out her new orders in the room, the doors to the hallway outside flew open, and a familiar Human Inquisitor stepped inside before the doors closed behind him. He stopped short, instantly recognizing her as well. Really, things still shouldn't be so awkward around her; they'd been working more closely together in the absence of their mutual superior for months now. He cleared his throat before raising his head to meet her eyes through his helmet visor.

"Commander Eclipse, when you are finished I require use of the holotable for a private meeting with the other Inquisitors on behalf of our leader. I must inform them he has returned," he watched as she nodded before replying.

"Of course, Inquisitor Starkiller. I should've figured you were already aware; even if you had somehow actually missed the giant alien vessel holding position outside, you'd still be able to sense him through the Force, right?" now she watched as he nodded as well. She didn't need a strong connection to the Force to sense that his hidden eyes were relaxed as they looked upon her face. Gentle, admiring, a remnant of previous times they shared. Truly, the more things changed, the more things stayed the same. "I know you're looking at me like that, again."

"Like what, again?" he asked softly before he could stop himself. The mechanized voice that came through his helmet couldn't mask his tone. Juno knew he wasn't always the impassive, unfeeling champion of the Inquisition he was best known as.

"Like you did when we…" she trailed off as her thoughts registered in her mind, and lowered her head cautiously as she fell silent. A mere moment later, she heard him step in closer. She didn't jerk back when she felt one of his gloved hands reach out and cup her chin delicately, lifting her head again so that he could see her eyes.

"I know we agreed we had to stop seeing each other, but I never promised my feelings for you would diminish. I've just gotten well at hiding them, when you're not around that is."

"Galen… we both know it never would've been accepted. It never would've worked out…" she whispered sadly.

"Do you truly believe that? Because if you do, I'll walk away and leave you be," he told her sincerely and seriously. After a few more moments of silence that seemed far longer than they were, she finally spoke up again as she looked him straight in the eyes through his helmet visor.

"I… I-"

The two long-time acquaintances instantly and reluctantly drew back as the doors to the hallway outside flew open once more. Another officer stepped inside and immediately walked over to Juno, carrying a datapad with him. He stood at attention and saluted as she returned the gesture, having collected and reconstituted herself quickly.

"Commander Eclipse! I have the updated manifest for the forward cargo hold ready for your review!" the officer handed her the datapad as he finished. Starkiller observed in silence, eyeing Juno's completely dutiful yet solemn expression. He knew that she understood this was a mere postponing of the inevitable. Neither of them could go on like this for much longer.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the Galaxy in the Outer Rim, the Rebels had successfully laid an ambush for an Imperial convoy transporting a shipment of tibana gas, the key chemical for powering blasters. Phoenix Squadron, led by the _Ghost_ had been hammering away at the shields of the transport ships while making quick work of their TIE fighter escorts. The _Phantom_ 2 was currently absent from the docking clamp. As she expertly piloted her craft amid the storm of laserfire going back and forth, Hera reiterated an important reminder to her crew and wingmates over the comm.

"Remember to stop shooting the second the enemy shields are down and their engines are disabled! If we ignite the cargo on those ships, this mission will be over literally in a flash! A very big, violent flash!"

"We copy that, Hera!" Sabine, manning the turret up top, affirmed. One of the Rebel pilots in particular took note that his own shields were almost disabled. His R-22 Spearhead was taking heavy fire from the forward turret on the lead transport.

"I can't shake that gunner's aim! Gonna need an immediate assist!" his panicked voice relayed through the comm channel over to the _Ghost_. The aft guns were in range of the turret in question.

"I got ya!" the voice of Kavir Oslan immediately replied. From his station in the back of the modified light stock freighter, the freedom fighter from Ord Mantell unleashed a fresh barrage of laserfire on the enemy forward turret, forcing its own operator to shift focus away from the Rebel Starfighter in jeopardy, "You're good, for the moment at least!"

"Copy that, thanks for the assist!" the pilot from before answered back, the relief audible in his voice. From his own station on the forward guns of the _Ghost_ , Ezra smiled to himself. It had been nearly a year since Kavir sought enlistment with the Rebellion, and he was practically part of their little family at this point in all honesty. The Padawan respected the young man's commitment to the cause, and his willingness to help anyone whenever needed.

Another pass from Phoenix Squadron and the three transports in the convoy were finally disabled. When three Hammerhead corvettes dropped out of hyperspace once Hera gave the all clear, the Imperial crewmen surrendered. Fortunately for the Rebels, ships transporting tibana gas more often than not have minimal organic crews due to the hazardous nature of the cargo. The Hammerhead corvettes pulled alongside the transports and clamped on at the docking rings. They would be carrying the Imperial ships back to the Rebel base. Lacking enough resources and space to take and house prisoners for an extended period, the Rebels on the Hammerheads offloaded the Imperials into the escape pods on their transports and allowed them to evacuate. Imperial patrols would more than likely pick up the distress beacons in the pods soon enough.

In the main hold back over on the _Ghost_ , the crew, minus Zeb and Kanan, met back up to await further instructions. The Lasat warrior and the Jedi Knight were currently on a separate assignment with Captain Rex and another Rebel detachment, and that was the reason the _Phantom 2_ was currently absent.

"Good shooting today," Sabine told Ezra as she placed a hand on his shoulder from behind. He turned around and returned the gesture, matching her smile with his own.

"You too," his tone was admiring and appreciative.

"What, no love for the new guy?" Kavir chuckled from where he sat behind the dejarik table. Sabine rolled her eyes with a smirk while Ezra turned to face him with a similar expression

" _Come on_! No way we could forget you," the Padawan's words made Kavir's grin widen as the latter nodded. At that moment, Hera entered, having made her way over from the cockpit.

"Our orders are to hold here until the crews on the Hammerheads finish inspecting the transports. I also just received a transmission from Kanan; he, Zeb, and Rex just completed their mission and will be meeting us back at the base," her tone was dutiful, but had a hint of relief in it as well. Ezra smiled and nodded. Sabine spoke up again, next.

"Another day, another victory for the Rebellion."

* * *

At the same time, within the vestibule to the inner sanctum of the Dark Citadel on Kohlma, four holograms shimmered into place over their respective projectors as the thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the continuous torrential rains outside. The other three of the top Inquisitors, along with the ancient assassin droid HK-47, communed via a top secret holofrequency from across the stars. The blind, older Human amongst their ranks spoke first.

"I assume we all received the transmission from Starkiller?" Jerec inquired with his cohorts, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Acknowledgement: Indeed. The master has returned. I am most eager to return to slaughtering lowly meatbags at his side!" HK quickly replied with enthusiasm.

"Not that I need anyone else to join me on rampages, but I concur with the droid," Garnac added with his razor-like teeth barred in his trademark grin.

"We all know what to do next, so I suggest we not waste any time," Barris said as she gave her own input, straight to the point.

"Agreed, so we shall begin immediately," Jerec finished and the others nodded in agreement. Operation: Infinite Horizon was entering its final stage, and they all had roles to play in the grand scheme of their superior, on behalf of the Emperor himself.

* * *

All the while in the ebb and flow of an ever-moving and changing Galaxy, within the top dome on board the massive starship of alien make and design that stood at the ready on the edge of the Galaxy, both Thrawn and Paelleon arrived in what was most definitely a meeting room a short distance down the corridors away from the bridge of the imposing vessel. The twin doors sealed behind them, and the far end of a rectangular table lined with chairs in front of them, the Grand Inquisitor silently gestured for the two Imperial officers to take their seats. A holoprojector was built into the center of the table, and a detailed 3D display of the massive starship was already up, complete with a technical readout. In addition, a tray of fresh drinks and odurves had been set out for the three men to enjoy at their leisure. The Chiss and Human admirals nodded respectfully to their host before moving to pull out their chairs.

"Welcome, gentlemen. Now, let us discuss the beginning of the end, together."

 **A/N: For those who may be unaware or do not remember, the R-22 Spearhead was the name given to the final prototype of the A-Wing starfighter which has become a common sight in Rebels as you all no doubt know at this point. As part of my ongoing commitment to weave in parts of the EU into this series, I decided to officially designate the craft used by the Rebels here as R-22's, as originally the A-Wings weren't finalized for combat use until after the Battle of Hoth.**

 **As another quick clarification for you all, the massive starship the Grand Inquisitor brought back from the Unknown Regions is a fictitious creation of the Rakata and their Infinite Empire in the EU by yours truly, but it directly ties into to an important part of their lore which will be revealed later in the story. This ancient capital ship is about the size of a Super Star Destroyer, and its role to the main plot is pivotal. As always, I would greatly appreciate your feedback, so please do review! Also, thank you all for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: To Begin Anew

Star Wars: Rebels: The Promised Day

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: I trust each of you enjoyed the New Year premiere for Rebels as much as I did? The new trailer sure as Helheim wasn't anything to overlook either! This chapter serves as more of a lead-in to the more action-based content that will be prevalent from on out. The aim here is also to answer some questions raised in the previous chapter, particularly regarding how the creation of the Rakata Nachtgeist returned with is central to his grand plan for the Rebels and his more… personal enemies. I also wanted to incorporate parts of the trailer into this chapter, as this story does take place later in Season 3.**

Chapter 2: To Begin Anew

Inside the meeting room on board the mysterious, ancient capital ship, Grand Inquisitor Dunkel Nachtgeist allowed the two Imperial admirals he'd invited in to get comfortable in their seats. With his gloved hands clasped together in a contemplative gesture, his deep voice permeated from beneath his half mask, his crimson eyes moving back and forth from both men as he spoke up again.

"I assume the both of you have questions, and I will be glad to answer them. However, I feel some elaboration on my part is due, first," the menacing Evocii watched patiently as both men nodded once more, the Chiss giving his reply first.

"By all means, feel free to illuminate recent developments for us, Grand Inquisitor."

"We're all ears, sir," Paelleon affirmed as well.

"The final phase of Operation: Infinite Horizon is upon us. This vessel is the prize that the Emperor sought for his own purposes, but simply retrieving it for him is not enough. An immediate field test is required, and through currying his favor, our illustrious ruler has allowed me to select a testing site of my choosing. I have chosen home," Nachtgeist watched as Thrawn nodded silently once more, processing the words with little trouble. Paelleon, however, felt the need to inquire about them.

"Sir, if I may, why would you want to turn a warship of this size on your home planet? What of the surviving Evocii who still call it home? Also, surely the Emperor isn't interested in needless conflict with the Hutts? No offense intended at all, sir," the Human's tone was curious, but respectful. Nachtgeist simply raised one of his hands, silencing any concerns he may have been offended, before answering while gesturing to the holographic display of the ship still being projected out from the center of the table. The eyes of the two admirals followed the direction of the gesture, focusing intently on the hologram.

"No offense taken, Vice Admiral. Now, gentlemen, I have a question of my own to ask. Just how familiar are the two of you with the fabled Rakata and their Infinite Empire?" the Evocii inquired with his guests. Thrawn replied first, without taking his studying gaze off of the hologram.

"While I've personally never had the privilege of visiting their homeworld as you have, Grand Inquisitor, I do believe I have studied just about all of what little archival knowledge there is to be found on them and their former civilization. In all honesty, I knew this vessel was of their design before setting foot on board. Most intriguing a find to be sure."

"Admittedly I'm a bit rusty in regards to early galactic history, sir, but these Rakata and the name of their civilization sound familiar enough," Paelleon gave his own answer, watching Nachtgeist nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Thrawn is correct in his assessment; this ship was designed and crafted by the ancient conquerors. Inside and out, it is a remarkable example of the advancements in technology they achieved that largely remain the stuff of legends to this very day. However, there is a very specific reason as to why I chose this particular vessel for this operation," the Grand Inquisitor continued elaborating intently, "That giant cannon on the bow is what interests myself and the Emperor. There is nothing else quite like it in existence."

"What it fires is not merely a massive laser beam…" Thrawn assessed aloud. Paelleon respectfully listened in silence as his superior nodded again, reaching for and taking a filled drinking glass.

"Correct. We are aboard what the Rakata designated the _Infinite Reformer_ , and that unique feature in front is the _Cannon of Creation_. It was from aboard this very capital ship that the ancient alien conquerors literally redesigned and reshaped planets to suit their image of a proper Galaxy under their singular rule. While their ambitions of total and permanent galactic domination died with their empire, the tools they created to reach for these ambitions remained. This is one of the most important of said tools, now at our disposal instead," Nachtgeist explained readily, proudly, and firmly. There was no hint of doubt in his tone, his eyes now also focused on the hologram just as intently as Thrawn.

"Terraforming on such a grand scale? There was a time where I would have scoffed at such a notion, but seeing this… I have no problem taking your word for it, sir," Paelleon looked around the room as he spoke, as if absorbing the very sight of the interior of the ancient, nearly-mythical capital ship, "I still have one question, though. Planet-wide terraforming is surely… _volatile_ business. What of your people on the surface of your homeworld, sir?" he looked back over to the Grand Inquisitor, who had been expecting such a concern.

"Rest assured, Vice Admiral, I have every last detail of this plan worked out to the fullest. I called the two of you here to go over them with the both of you. After all, we will need to present a coordinated effort to effect maximum results. It wouldn't do to leave either of you gentlemen in the dark any further."

"I am most eager to hear your strategy, sir," Thrawn replied respectfully as his gaze finally shifted back to his host. Paelleon nodded in agreement.

"The Rakata were without a doubt visionaries and creators with above top of the line technological achievements, but every creation requires a source of power. The cannon has not been fired in eons, and will be needing a very specific kind of fuel. Fortunately, since conferring with an… _associate_ of mine just several minutes ago, I have two locations for us to stock up selected. We will need to pay a visit to both before proceeding to my beloved home for the test. We will annihilate all of the Emperor's enemies and my own personal adversaries in one fell swoop before the dust settles. At long last, the Galaxy will be united by the absolute order and true peace of the Galactic Empire."

Grand Inquisitor Dunkel Nachtgeist further explained the details for the final phase of Operation: Infinite Horizon while both of his highest-ranking cohorts listened intently. It was certain to all three men without a shred of doubt that everything had all led to this. It would only be a matter of time before their enemies across the stars knew it as well.

* * *

It was four days later when the crew of the _Ghost_ touched down back at the Rebel base on Atollon. Fleet Commander Jun Sato oversaw the debriefing in the command room as per usual. He finished relaying the details of the aftermath of the raid on the convoy as Ezra, Sabine, and the others, now joined by Kanan, Zeb, and Rex, listened. A number of Rebel pilots were present as well, as were Chopper and AP-5.

"The shipment of tibana gas that you and your squadron have secured successfully made it to Commander Madine and his unit, Captain Syndulla. He wished for me to extend his gratitude to you and Phoenix Squadron, personally," something akin to a smile graced Sato's lips as he finished.

"I am grateful, Commander. However, it was a team effort as always," while she replied graciously, the Twi'lek pilot looked over to smile at Kanan as she felt his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Of course, neither or cause nor any single battle will demand any less," Sato agreed.

"Here, here!" Kavir chimed in with an approving grin.

"Well then, I say we've about wrapped things up here. Meeting adjourned," and with that final note from their commanding officer, the Rebel personnel present departed back to their daily business.

"I told some of the boys I'd go on patrol with them around the perimeter, so I'll catch you guys later," the Lasat warrior told Ezra and Sabine.

"Take it easy, big guy," the Padawan told him readily with a smirk.

"You too, kid," Zeb grinned as he replied before heading out.

Next, Ezra watched as Kanan walked up to him and Sabine. The Padawan could probably guess what the next order of business was. Ever since she'd acquired the Darksaber on Dathomir just a few weeks ago, his master had taking to training the Mandalorian in the art of swordsmanship at her request. She had explained that she'd only received the basics of that sort of instruction while growing up, having prioritized honing her skills in ranged combat as well as explosives. However, with the harsh reality the crew now faced having been at the receiving ends of lightsaber blades from one vicious Inquisitor after the next, along with that of one particularly nightmarish Sith Lord, Sabine decided that she could only see her blaster bolts deflected for so long before realizing she needed to switch up her strategy against these more-skilled opponents who were deadly up close.

Despite the fact that he felt training with Ezra was still a necessity, Kanan acquiesced to her request and agreed to help her improve her skills with the sword, or more specifically, the Darksaber. Ezra had watched her train with his master, as they took turns receiving separate instruction from Kanan most of the time these days, and he was happy and proud to see that, like him, she was a fast learner as well. The young man had found himself watching her more closely than he thought he probably should have, and was thankful her focus had been entirely on her lessons at hand. Something about watching her in action, now in a completely new way as well, was mesmerizing to him. He felt his face heat up a bit at the thought as he recalled the memories.

"Sabine, I think we still have some time for sparring before the end of the day," Kanan said, pulling Ezra out of his thoughts. The Mandalorian looked like she was about to eagerly agree, but Hera called over to them. She'd just confirmed a supply order with AP-5, who was now on his way out.

"Not so fast, we need to confer with Rex regarding the upcoming mission to Illum. As you're the only one who's actually been there before, your presence is required, dear," the Twi'lek pilot reminded her longtime partner assertively, who sighed and nodded before replying.

"Looks like further training will have to wait. Disabling that Imperial listening post is high priority," Kanan told Sabine as he shifted his sightless gaze back to her. Ezra didn't miss something akin to a pout forming on her lips. He cheekily grinned to himself in his head, finding it adorable. She quickly caught herself, however.

"I understand," she sighed as well. It was at that moment that Ezra interjected himself.

"I could spar with you, Sabine. Right, Kanan?" the Padawan suggested readily. Sabine arched a brow, not missing this, but quickly shrugged it off. It did sound like a good solution. Kanan seemed to give it some thought before giving his answer.

"Fine, just remember to keep your lightsaber on a lower-level practice setting, and don't go overboard," the Jedi lectured his student. He could sense the young man nod, and roll his eyes in the process, "Don't think I missed that!" he barked. Ezra nearly jumped at the sharp response; it was easy to forget his master had become quite skilled at seeing through the Force courtesy of their mysterious neighbor. For her part, Sabine found she had to stifle at laugh at their display.

* * *

The afternoon sun burned bright in the sky over the base, radiating summer-like heat throughout the area. Only the infrequent breeze that swept through the base provided some level of cooling. The Padawan had chosen the flat space beyond the landing pad where a Hammerhead corvette was at rest, using the large shadow projected by the hull for shade. Even so, more than enough heat was present in the dry air. Noticing that he was consuming more water from his thermos than he was planning, even before his training with Sabine has even started, Ezra decided to shed the orange sweater he typically wore. He pulled it up over his head, revealing a black tank top beneath. His view was obstructed by the fabric when he heard the telltale footsteps, followed by the voice, of his Mandalorian teammate.

"Ready when you are!"

"Ah! Karabast, just a moment!" her sudden arrival startled him, almost causing him to lose his balance as he stumbled about with the sweater half of the way over his head. Sabine smiled and rolled her eyes at the sight while sighing patiently.

The moment the sweater was over his head, it fell to the ground as his grip slackened at the sight before him. Sometimes, they thought more alike than they realized. Sabine had removed her armor, and her bodysuit. She stood clad only in her combat boots, beige pants, and a dark grey sports bra. In all the time they'd known each other, he'd never been afforded such a view of her bare skin and toned, athletic figure. His gaze even wandered over her modest bust before he could stop himself. Then, blushing like a complete dolt, Ezra mentally berated himself for being so obvious in staring at her like an idiot. He could only hope she would write off his flushed face as a result of the heat.

She had been ready to make a snide remark about his staring, but when she took a moment to focus her own eyes on him, she lost the words as quickly as they formed while her mouth went dry. With the usual cover of his orange garb removed, Sabine was left with a clear view of his muscular, chiseled features. Truly, puberty and Jedi training had been kind to the boy she'd met on Lothal what now seemed like a lifetime ago. His sculpted forearms and biceps were bare to her eyes, and she could see the outline of his pectorals as the tank top clung to his sweated frame like a second skin. Her face flared up as the images settled in her brain. Then, she remembered what she was doing and who she was looking at. She quickly recollected herself and cleared her throat.

"Shall we begin?" to accentuate her point, she drew the hilt of the Darksaber from her utility belt and activated it, the black energy blade projecting outward in an instant, "I already adjusted it to a good practice setting."

"R-right! Yeah, let's begin!" Ezra reconstituted himself as he drew and ignited his own blade. Sabine couldn't help but smile at him gently. The two spent the next hour sparring in a rigorous but exhilarating training session. It was as if their moves were in sync with one another near flawlessly. Somewhere in the back of their minds, the young Jedi and the young Mandalorian knew there was no place else they would rather be. They'd grown so much together, rent from their mutual checkered pasts. Perhaps, just maybe, they could count on being at each other's side beyond the present as well.

* * *

It was after the hour had passed when, beyond the outer orbit of Atollon and the Rebel starships that cruised along on patrol, the Imperial Seventh Fleet dropped out of hyperspace. The formation of various corvettes, frigates, and capital ships immediately began advancing on the planet with the flagship directing them. As soon as the fleet was sighted, the Rebel patrols were alerted to the incoming Imperials. It was on the bridge of said flagship, the top of the line Star Destroyer named the _Chimaera_ , that Grand Admiral Thrawn observed his foes that lay in his path. His deep red eyes analyzed as his mind calculated their capabilities. The Chiss addressed the officers at work behind him in his typical tone, calm and precise with every word.

"Their meager defenses have been revealed to us, and it seems the reports were accurate. A most efficient development. Still, we cannot grow complacent before the fighting even begins. Nothing can be left to error."

"Sir, the Rebel fleet is already alerted to our presence and moving to block our path!" one of the officers called out from his station. Indeed, it was apparent over the bow in the distance that the Corellian blockade runners and Hammerhead corvettes that had been on patrol were coming together directly ahead of the Imperials.

"Everything is now going according to plan, it is exactly this moment we've been waiting for. Full ahead, it's time to box them in," Thrawn instructed readily.

"At once, Grand Admiral!"

The crews of the Rebel starships were hard at work preparing to face the incoming armada of the Imperials led by the Grand Admiral who'd been menacing and hounding their efforts for months now. They were completely unaware that, beyond outer orbit on the opposite side of the planet, the Imperial Fourth Fleet dropped out of hyperspace while flanking the _Infinite Reformer_. The precisely-timed diversion from Thrawn and his fleet was working perfectly. The final phase of Operation: Infinite Horizon had begun at long last.

* * *

Down at the base below, the alert alarms were on full blast as personnel scrambled to their stations. The other starships that had come down on landing pads, minus both the _Ghost_ and the _Liberator_ , began lifting off as their heavy engines blasted to life. One Starfighter after the next went airborne as well. It was apparent to the Rebellion that all hands were going to be required to try and fend off the incoming assault. Inside the command room, Sato had summoned the Phoenix Squadron for an immediate, emergency briefing. Both Ezra and Sabine were the last to arrive, having slipped their removed gear back on and bolted on over as fast as they could. A live hologprahic relay of the two opposing battle lines assembling above the planet projected from the table. The rather clear and present difference in numbers was undeniable.

"The Imperial fleet bearing down on us is easily three times the size of our standing forces, and even our command ship cannot match the firepower of their Star Destroyers!" the Rebel commander was visibly shaken at the unexpected full-fledged assault. Hera studied the Imperial formation in the hologram closely.

"They'll no doubt try to thin out the Hammerheads and blockade runners before moving ships into the atmosphere, either to bombard the base or deploy dropships for a ground assault," as she finished, one of the buttons on the console that ringed the table began pinging and flashing red. Sabine stepped over to it immediately and began checking a readout on the screen next to it.

"Incoming transmission… from the Imperial flagship!" the Mandalorian alerted the others around her.

"Put it through," Sato ordered. Sabine gave a nod and did as instructed. The holographic display was quickly replaced with a holocall from Grand Admiral Thrawn himself. Any surprise was quickly expunged as the Chiss wasted no time addressing the leaders present.

"Commander Jun Sato, Captain Hera Syndulla, it has been far too long since we last spoke. I hope you don't mind my forces paying yours a little unannounced visit this evening," while his tone was reserved and respectful, there was indeed a hint of confidence and knowing beneath his words. Hera was in no mood for his analytical monologues. However, Sato stepped forward to call him out, first.

"How did you uncover the location of our base?" the Rebels watched as Thrawn merely smiled slightly while closing his eyes. He opened the deep red orbs once again as he replied.

"I'm afraid you are not privy to that information, but it's hardly your biggest concern at the moment."

"We're telling you right here and right now, we'll never surrendering to you, Thrawn!" the Twi'lek pilot spat defiantly. She held her fierce expression even as she felt cold sweat form, a chill rushing through her as the eyes of the Chiss fixated on her, next.

"I'm not accepting surrender. I want utter defeat, crashing down upon you. The next move is yours, Rebels. Try not to disappoint me," and with that the transmission ceased and the holographic display returned. The Imperial Seventh Fleet was almost on top of the Rebel line, now.

* * *

All the while, the Imperial Fourth Fleet, led by the _Furious Vengeance_ and the _Infinite Reformer_ , was steadily cruising further and further away from Atollon on the other side of the planet. The barrel of the massive cannon on the latter gleamed in the light of the sun that shined almost dead ahead. On the bridge, Grand Inquisitor Dunkel Nachtgeist observed with his hands clasped behind his back and beneath his cape. His crimson eyes bore through the sunshields that had activated over the windshields of his formation.

"Now, the Rebels will remain ignorant and helpless, as we claim their sun!"

 **A/N: The Battle of Atollon begins now, my dearly appreciated readers! Now firstly, I want to thank the very talented Meldy-Arts for providing me a good portion of the inspiration behind the training scene with Ezra and Sabine. Secondly, work on Chapter 3 has already begun, and I expect it to be up sometime next week. Thanks again for your continued support of my work, and once more I wish you all the best. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Sunset

Star Wars: Rebels: The Promised Day

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: The Battle of Atollon is now underway, and the Rebels remain unaware of the greater threat posed by the Grand Inquisitor and his new favorite toy. Perhaps help from an associate of Kanan and Ezra, lesser-known to the rest of the Rebels, is in order? Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This chapter does contain character death, on top of a rather sudden plot twist.**

Chapter 3: The Final Sunset

The morning sun shined brightly over Pantora City, capital of Pantora and the Pantoran people. The temperate moon that orbited Orto Plutonia had served as the primary home of the Pantorans since the dawn of the Old Republic, and the towering spires and high-rises of the capital city stood tall in contrast to the plains and marshlands that reached to all horizons around it. The tallest of these spires stood near the center of the city, a testament to its purpose as the seat of the Pantoran Assembly, the ruling politicians in the local government. Within the offices of the Assembly's leader, a woman and former Republic Senator by the name of Riyo Chuchi.

Having ruled as Chairwoman of the Assembly for the last decade, and served as a senator in the Imperial and Republic Senate for a longer period beforehand, Chuchi understood the value of discretion in matters of utmost political importance. So it was that when she agreed to meet with Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, and one of the secret founding members of the growing Rebellion, she opted to meet with the older politician in the privacy of the elegant chambers and offices within the pinnacle of the Assembly's spire.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Chairwoman Chuchi. The sights and sounds of your lovely city have earned the reputation the tourist industry in the Core Worlds conveys," after his greeting, Garm took a drink of the refreshments laid out for him and his host in the meeting space within the chambers.

"The honor is mine, Senator Bel Iblis. The Pantoran people have always carried themselves with dignity and pride above all us. Our commitment to the fundamentals of the Galactic Republic was absolute as well," while her tone was delighted at the start, the experienced Pantoran politician shifted to one of solemn remembrance and longing towards the end of her words regarding her people. The older and even more experienced politician who sat across from her didn't miss this shift. He decided the time to mince words was over.

"With that last part in mind, Chairwoman, have you given any more thought to my proposal?" he waited for her to collect her thoughts as he took another drink from his glass. Chuchi finally replied after a period of silence, in a quiet but sincere voice.

"I honestly have, believe me. It's not like we're all eager to fall in step with every Imperial edict to come out of Coruscant. The censorship of speech, media, and art from the Empire is a direct contradiction of our longstanding tradition in advancing liberal arts and philosophy. However, supporting open rebellion against the Emperor… you must know the risk you are asking me to take, my people to take…"

"I do, more than you may know, Chairwoman of the Assembly," Garm replied in a similar tone as he nodded.

"I just… it's not an easy decision to make."

"A wise and gifted former Jedi once told me that nothing worth doing _ever is_ easy," Garm's lips formed a smirk as he saw Chuchi form a knowing smile despite herself.

"That sure sounds like Ahsoka…" she trailed off, her new thoughts those of the past. She knew of her old friend's involvement in the Rebellion, and her purported demise several months ago. Her expression dropped as she sighed sadly, closing her eyes. Garm cleared his throat, if only to help distract her while regaining her attention. Loss in war was unavoidable, but never something trivial to deal with.

"I'm not going to lie to you, there is not a day or a night that goes by without the concern for my people and the worry for my family taking priority in my thoughts. What the Empire is willing to do to ensure obedience always boils down to brutally enforcing fear everywhere they assert dominance in the Galaxy, including on your world and my own. The flaw in that strategy, however, is those who seek to rule through fear only do so while their subjects lack courage. As long as we have the courage to stand up for what we know is right, the Emperor has not won, and _we_ are free."

"Your own reputation for persuasive arguments is well-earned," now it was her turn to smirk as Chuchi looked back up at her guest.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" his own expression lifted as Garm inquired. After an uncertain moment of silence, Chuchi sighed as she shook her head, but with a smile gracing her lips, Garm knew he'd made his case and made it well.

"I can't make the final decision on my own, I'll need to call the other councilmembers in for an emergency session in the Assembly. Fortunately, all are currently present in the capital, so the summons shouldn't take long."

"That's all we can ask of you right now, Chairwoman Chuchi," Garm nodded as he understood. The Rebellion was nothing without willing and straightforward support.

Little did the Chairwoman of the Pantoran Assembly and the Senator of Corellia know, that beyond the tight walls and sealed doors to the elegant chambers, an ancient HK assassin droid was using the thermal imaging setting on his photoreceptors and advanced listening upgrade to see and listen in to the private meeting. Out the window in the city beyond his perch in the outside hallways, off in the distance and atop the roof of a towering skyscraper, the cloaked silhouettes of Inquisitor Barris and Inquisitor Garnac awaited an update from their mechanized associate.

* * *

Several more minutes had passed since the emergency meeting in the command room at Chopper Base. The majority of the base's naval strength had already been deployed face the Imperial Seventh Fleet bearing down on them from beyond the stars above. The sole exception at this point was the _Ghost_ and the Corellian blockade runner which served as the Rebel command ship, the _Liberator_. Ground teams were busily prepping both starships to join the defense, but it would still be at least another fifteen minutes before they were ready to depart. Neither had been combat ready. One of the crewmen from the _Liberator_ called out from his perch on the boarding ramp.

"I need an extra pair of hands to help me finish pre-flight checks in the engine room! We're running out of time in here!"

"I'm on it!" Kavir wasted no time running over, always the first to offer his assistance.

"Follow me!" the other Rebel shouted over his shoulder as he turned around and quickly ran back inside the Rebel command ship, the Mantellian freedom fighter trudging up the ramp and on his heels. Over at the landing pad where the _Ghost_ had touched down, Sabine rushed over to assist AP-5 who was pushing a hovercart loaded with proton torpedoes aboard.

"Let's go, let's go!" the Mandalorian added her strength to the task at hand, and the cart was brought up the ramp at a faster pace with the former Imperial droid at her side.

"I calculate a successful defense of the base at approximately 5.6% probability," the droid informed her, droll and bluntly as usual.

"Don't tell us the odds!" Sabine retorted immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a considerable distance beyond outer orbit on the other side of the planet, the Imperial Fourth Fleet led by the _Furious Vengeance_ cruised steadily alongside and around the _Infinite Reformer_. While the burning sun gleamed many lightyears further ahead of the Imperial formation, the barrel of the _Cannon of Creation_ was in range of the massive fuel source it required. On the bridge of the ancient capital ship, Grand Inquisitor Nachtgeist gave the order to proceed.

"Begin the fueling sequence."

"At once, sir!" an officer standing behind him replied.

Less than a minute of work at the control consoles later, a single, thin white beam that appeared out of place firing from the spacious barrel of the gigantic cannon projected forth at the speed of light. The beam went directly into the sun dead ahead, and quickly began retracting back into the cannon. However, as the beam retracted it grew thicker in size and shifted in color to bright yellow and orange, the exact same hue as the blazing sun it had fired into. Slowly but steadily, the intense and ancient energies of the sun began to ebb away as they were pulled into the _Cannon of Creation_. It was only a matter of minutes before the solar flares and combustions on the surface of the sun began to decrease in frequency and intensity as the power behind them began to retract and drain away into the beam.

"Grand Inquisitor, sir, I assume you need no reminder once the process is complete, all life on that planet as well as elsewhere in this sector will cease to exist?" the same officer inquired, knowing just as well as his superior the ramifications of this course of action.

"I understand completely, lieutenant. I also understand the fact that sometimes great victory requires great sacrifice; _their_ sacrifice, _our_ victory. To second guess ourselves now is to risk losing all we have built and prepared for. Be mindful of that," the cold, resolute tone of the Dark Side master lectured without his crimson eyes turning to face the Human he was speaking to.

"Of course, sir, as you were," the officer said as he bowed respectfully before returning to his other duties nearby. Truly there was no wavering of conviction in the mind of his superior. The unseen, intense, and intent, crimson gaze of the Grand Inquisitor would attest to that well enough.

* * *

Heedless to the apocalyptic peril they were at the mercy of going on beyond their base on this dry, arid world, the remaining Rebel personnel down on Atollon continued scrambling what was left to ready for their defense. Suddenly, as everyone around them continued about their urgent tasks, both Ezra and Kanan came to a halt as they sensed an urgent voice in their minds, a familiar one as well. Standing just a short distance from each other on the outside of the base, master and apprentice looked at one another and understood.

"You sense it as well," Kanan's words weren't a question, but a statement to his younger student.

"Yeah, it seems your pal out in the desert wants to talk to us. Pretty bad timing, though," Ezra replied as he looked over at the _Liberator_ as her engines hummed to life. The Rebel command ship would be lifting off any minute now. Kanan sighed as he glanced over at the _Ghost_ , surveying their current situation through his sightless eyes and the Force.

"Perhaps it's more than bad timing. Bendu wouldn't summon us unless it was urgent; we should hurry," Kanan's tone, conveying a sense of seriousness and urgency, caused Ezra to nod before the Padawan sped off to retrieve the speeder bike used for their Force-guided journeys into the wilderness. After informing Hera that he and his apprentice would return soon, she reluctantly urged them to see what the disturbance was and then get back to the ship immediately. Sabine couldn't help but watch with concerned eyes as the two Jedi departed.

* * *

After several minutes of top-speed travel on the speeder bike, the Jedi Knight and his Padawan arrived at the familiar clearing where their mysterious, ancient advisor dwelled. Kanan didn't need his eyes to hear him awakening from his underground slumber.

"Bendu! You summoned us?"

"Indeed! You and your apprentice are the only ones on the surface of this planet who could hear and heed my call," the Bendu stated as a matter of fact. Ezra walked over as he took off his repainted Scout Trooper helmet, speaking with a sense of urgency as he did so.

"We don't really have time for this, so speak quickly," the Padawan raised an eyebrow as the giant before them chuckled in response.

"There is _never_ a wrong time for knowledge, young one. If it makes you feel better, however, I'll get right to the point."

"What is it?" Kanan inquired warily as he stepped forward to the side of his student. He knew at this point that when this ancient Force user had something to say, it was worth listening to. Ezra huffed impatiently, but listened intently as well.

"First, a question of my own; the enemy that comes to this world, why do you divert all of your focus to the ones in front of you?" the words of the Bendu left both Jedi looking over at one another in confusion. The younger of the two was the first to speak up.

"What do you mean? The Empire sent a huge fleet of ships and everyone from our base has been getting ready to face them," Ezra arched a brow as the Bendu shifted his head to his right, looking over and behind himself to the sky beyond them.

"Don't be so quick and determined to face what you see in front of you, that you miss everything going on behind you. First glances are rarely defining ones."

Ezra still looked unsure of what the ancient Force user meant, but Kanan was beginning to pick up on the message.

"The Empire has another fleet moving on the other side of the planet? _Why_?" after the Jedi Knight inquired further, the Bendu shifted his gaze back to the duo before answering.

"The threat about to befall this planet and all others around it is much greater than simply another large group of war machines. Your enemy now possesses the means to wipe out all life in an entire sector with the throw of a few switches," upon hearing this dire warning, Ezra's eyes went wide with a gasp, and Kanan urgently looked up to the sky beyond the Bendu, but could sense nothing. Still, the latter could still sense the truth in the words of the giant before them.

"How did the Empire attain such a power?"

"I do not know, but I do know that you do not currently possess the means to counter such a threat. Heed my warning, disciples of the Jedi, you must take your companions and allies and leave. Atollon is lost, and so too is every moon and planet around it. The fleet they go to face is merely a distraction from the true danger. Warn them, and evacuate, for if you do not, all of you will die on this day!" this time, the Bendu's words reverberated throughout the clearing, as if sound itself was conveying the importance behind them.

"I'll go alert Hera and the others on the comm," Ezra urgently told Kanan after the warning soaked in, and the Jedi Knight nodded to his apprentice before the Padawan rushed back over to the speeder bike.

"What about you?" Kanan asked the Bendu worriedly, but the latter simply smiled and chuckled warmly in response.

"Your concern is appreciated, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight, but do not worry over _me_. I've observed and survived the birth and death of worlds since ages long past; this time will be no different. Now go, as you said before, you have people who need you waiting."

Kanan nodded with a knowing smile before turning to leave. He stopped himself though as a thought came to mind, and turned back towards the ancient Force user, "Hey, Bendu-" he didn't need his eyes to sense that the Bendu was gone, just as quickly as before, "Thanks," the Jedi Knight smiled to himself before turning back to return to the side of his apprentice. It was more apparent now than ever that time was short, for all of them.

* * *

As soon as she cleared the atmosphere, the _Liberator_ moved alongside a Hammerhead corvette that was also on its way to join up with the rest of the Rebel fleet over the planet. The carrier deployed more squadrons of R-22's to back up the ones deployed from the surface. The squadrons were led by Phoenix lieutenants Wedge Antilles and Hobbi. Fleet Commander Jun Sato sat in his chair in the middle of the bridge on the Rebel command ship, with Special Operative Kavir Oslan at his side. The line of Rebel starships was doing its best to hold the Imperial Seventh Fleet off, but it was rather apparent Thrawn had yet to order the full firepower of his starships to be unleashed.

"They are testing our capabilities. The time to act is now!" the Rebel officer decreed to his present staff.

"Indeed it is…" Kavir trailed off slowly, his expression a rare display of what could only be called impassive, his tone emotionless and devoid of his usual enthusiasm, all of which had been present when he had last spoke just several minutes prior.

In the next instant, the freedom fighter from Ord Mantell drew the blaster he had holstered on his right, and immediately brought the barrel to bear on Sato, whose eyes went wide with shock and confusion.

"What the-?!" Jun Sato was cut off as Kavir pulled the trigger repeatedly in rapid succession, red bolts piercing the Rebel officer's chest, an abrupt, last gasp drowned out by the unsilenced pistol firing point blank into him. The commander was dead. His lifeless body slumped over in his chair as the shooting ceased.

"No!" one of the pilots shouted in panic as he and his partner turned their heads to look behind them. Two more precisely-timed blaster bolts silenced the both of them immediately after, and Kavir wasted no time hurrying over to the controls. With his cover blown, the window of opportunity to finish his mission was limited.

It was less than a minute later when the _Liberator_ violently swerved to her starboard, directly towards the Hammerhead on her flank. The crews on both ships had next to no time to react, and no chance to avoid the collision as the Rebel command ship slammed into the Hammerhead. The deflector shields on both ships were bypassed completely by the force of the impact. One of the two forward escape pods on the _Liberator_ were jettisoned at the moment of impact, allowing Kavir alone a safe escape. He'd locked down the rest of the pods, leaving everyone else back on board no chance. The two Rebel warships broke apart as they erupted in a massive fireball.

From his position at the windshield on the bridge of the _Chimaera_ , Grand Admiral Thrawn observed the carnage behind the Rebel line with a thin, knowing smirk. The Chiss officer was no doubt privy to information regarding Kavir's true loyalties. He also no doubt knew the implications behind what had just transpired.

"I bid you a most respectful farewell, Commander Jun Sato. Sometimes, a single blade can cut the same as a row of spears."

Inside the tight quarters of the escape pod he'd taken to safety, Kavir's expression remained impassive as he sat strapped to his seat in complete silence. His eyes however went back and forth between soft and hardened, suggesting there was an internal conflict. The voice of the Grand Admiral echoed through the single built-in comm unit on board, breaking the silence as he looked over to it. His eyes stayed on cold, but this time his expression shifted to one of conviction as he listened to his superior.

"You have done well, Agent Oslan. I'm sending in a wing guard to bring you aboard my flagship. I know the Grand Inquisitor will be pleased as well."

"Understood, thank you, Grand Admiral, sir," Kavir gave a reply in his voice still deprived of all emotion. Back on the bridge of his flagship, Thrawn relayed further instructions to his staff.

"Tell all commands to hold nothing back; the time has come to press our advantage. This miniscule opposition to the will of the Emperor ends, now."

With his orders given, the Imperial fleet under the command of the Grand Admiral stepped up the offensive on what remained of the Rebel fleet directly ahead of them. More weapon emplacements sprang to life as another TIE squadron after the next, fighters and bombers, were launched. As an added measure, multiple _Interdictors_ behind the Imperial lines activated their gravity well generators. None of the Rebel starships, now facing a superior barrage of artillery from the Imperials, would be able to escape their range and leap into hyperspace. The few squadrons of Rebel starfighters that were present quickly found themselves outgunned. The Seventh Fleet had them completely boxed in, and none of their crews were yet aware of the impending apocalypse taking place in the distance behind and beyond their line.

* * *

All the while, back down on her own landing pad at Chopper Base, the engines on the _Ghost_ hummed to life. At this point, she was the last way off a doomed world.

 **A/N: The next chapter is already in progress, and I currently expect it to be out sometime next week. Those of you versed in the EU and familiar with TCW may recognize both Garm Bel Iblis and Riyo Chuchi, popular characters from both respectively. I do hope each of you is having an acceptable New Year so far, and Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day to all! His message of equality and unity shall forever remain timeless. Thank you again, to everyone favoring and following this story as well as all of my readers. Now, until next time, may the Force be with you all! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Fading Light

Star Wars: Rebels: The Promised Day

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Welcome back, everyone! This chapter is divided with the first half essentially a flashback as to how and why Kavir wound up serving the Empire when he was so dedicated to fighting them in the first story. The second half is what's left to be done for the battle over Atollon, and the fate of the _Ghost_ crew** **as it draws to a close. Victory is no longer their most pressing priority, but survival. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Fading Light

 _About One Year Prior:_

 _A massive cloud of dust continued to rise and expand over what remained of the city of Worlport. Once the bustling capital city of Ord Mantell, in a matter of moments virtually the entire coastal resort and government community had been leveled by the unimaginable horror that was the Seismic Bomb, courtesy of the Imperial Department of Military Research and Grand Inquisitor Dunkel Nachtgeist. From where he lay, battered, bloodied, and pinned beneath a chunk of rubble amidst the ruins of the demolished city, Kavir Oslan groaned as he finally opened his eyes for the first time since he lost consciousness in his fall. His plummet from the stolen gunship left him hurdling through a collapsing skyscraper, and it was without a doubt a miracle the young man was still alive at all. However, as blood ran down his head and from the corners of his mouth, and he realized he couldn't register much feeling in most of his body, including his right arm altogether, Kavir understood his predicament was dire. As the blood flowing down his face from his head got into his eyes, and he attempted to blink the sting away as lifting his left arm was too painful, he choked on a breath he attempted to suck in. Evidently, his ribcage was pretty banged up as well. He winced in pain as he coughed up more blood._

 _The Special Operative of the Ord Mantell Freedom Coalition continued to slip in and out of consciousness as the minutes went by. If blood loss didn't do him in, his internal injuries or the onset of a coma might. He managed to rotate his head while gritting his teeth in agony just enough to see that his right arm was pinned under a duracrete slab, possibly a piece of the foundation from the collapsing building he'd fallen into. Whatever part of him that wasn't soaked in his own blood was caked in a heavy layer of dust. Looking back straight up as he'd been when he first opened his eyes, Kavir found that it was indeed rather dark inside the dust cloud, as if an eternal dusk with no stars or moonlight had shrouded the entire city. He desperately attempted not to inhale too much of the dust with every pained, gasped breath he took as he struggled to keep conscious. The former farmhand turned freedom fighter faintly wondered beyond his own survival if anyone else was still alive in the city at all._

 _Kavir didn't have to wait long for his question to be answered, for the sound of two boots coming to rest at once a short distance from him, followed by telltale footsteps, pulled him from his thoughts. Any relief he might have felt quickly left as his blood-soaked eyes set upon the phantom-like silhouette of the Grand Inquisitor, who stepped over towards him without a word. Only the sound of his footsteps coupled with the howling wind permeated the dust-choked air around the two men. The Human gritted his teeth once more, fighting through his severe injuries as he rotated his head to the left enough to get a better look at the Imperial coming towards him, who finally stopped short just a few feet away. His tone was every bit as frigid and merciless as it had been through the holodevice down in the tunnels._

 _"_ _Your will to live is strong, but as impressive as it may be, you really should lay still. Survival is not possible in your case without outside assistance, and the remainder of your blood is a precious necessity."_

 _"_ _I'd rather die than be saved by someone like you!" Kavir coughed up more blood as he spat, wincing in pain as he attempted, and failed, to sharply raise his head without thinking. Having heard his outburst clearly, but not caring in the slightest, Nachtgeist continued._

 _"_ _What remains of this little uprising is already scouring the rubble nearby. They will find you, but not before we've spoken. The amputation of your arm will be required to safely remove you from this spot. Even if I cleared the rubble lying on top of it, it would remain crushed beyond feeling and use. However, should your allies sever it with conventional blades, you will die from the blood loss before you can reach safety," his tone, though speaking of a matter of life and death, remained cold, strictly factual, and devoid of empathy._

 _"_ _Why are you telling me this?" Kavir wheezed out as he felt himself teetering on the edges of consciousness once again. The menacing Dark Side master wouldn't let him slip away or die though, not just yet…_

 _"_ _Kavir Oslan, that is your name, yes?" Nachtgeist then waited until the Human's eyes were focused back on him, for knowing he had his captive's attention was his cue to continue once again, "Now that the so-called 'Freedom Coalition' is at an end, there is absolutely nothing stopping the Empire from securing this world once more, and that will include uncovering and meting out justice to all sympathizers who supported and abided by you insurgents. Sadly for you, young Human, that includes your dear family..." Nachtgeist couldn't help but form a twisted grin under the half-mask covering the lower half of his face as he trailed off, and saw Kavir's eyes go wide in horror. He had this traitor right where he wanted him._

 _"_ _No… no! No, damn you! You- you leave them alone!" the dying freedom fighter choked out as he hacked up more blood from his frantic voice and motions._

 _"_ _I do not make the laws decreed by the Emperor; it is my task to enforce them, root out and destroy all who resist them. However, as someone who has earned a place in the good graces of his excellency, I could arrange for this predicament for your own family to be overlooked… and I could ensure you'd be allowed to return to them alive and well," the Grand Inquisitor waited as his words sunk into the mind of his captive. What the Human decided next would decide whether his endeavor would be worthwhile or not._

 _"_ _What… what would'ja ask in return for that?" Kavir asked slowly, both pained and warily. Death would be claiming him soon. That meant nothing to him at this point, but thoughts of his mother, father, and little sister took priority in his mind, now. The unseen, sinister grin returned to the face of his captor._

 _"_ _Ah, you're smarter than you look. Indeed, there is a price for such generosity on my part. In exchange for my mercy in sparing your life, and an order of silence regarding the crimes of your family, thus sparing them as well, all I ask is that instead you swear allegiance to the Empire and devote yourself to_ my _cause, rather than this failed, miserable uprising you were prepared to give your life for," Nachtgeist stared his captive down as the main winced through his pain to eye him cautiously, skeptically._

 _"_ _And… if I refuse?"_

 _"_ _You will_ not _, for if you do, your story comes to an end right here, and so will that of your dear family once my business here is concluded. We know who and where they are,_ every last _one of them," hearing the voice of the Imperial carrying over nothing but absolute and grim sincerity and knowing, Kavir knew that even on his deathbed, he was at a crossroads._

 _The choice was either remain silent and die knowing he'd doomed all those he loved back on the farm, or become the kind of person he despised most for assurances they would all be spared. For his family… would he sacrifice_ himself _? It really wasn't that difficult of a decision, in hindsight._

 _"_ _You… you give me your word no harm will come to_ any of them _if_ _I agree to your terms? I need your word, damnit!" Kavir now felt tears well up in his eyes. He absolutely hated himself for being reduced to a begging mongrel at the feet of a cruel Imperial. The unseen and silent grin never left his face as the menacing Dark Side master nodded before replying._

 _"_ _I am a man of my word, Kavir Oslan. So long as you do your duty as instructed and carry out your orders without question, no harm shall come to you or your family. Give me your loyalty, and you shall have mine in return," it was only after a long, tense moment of silence that Kavir finally gave his answer._

 _"_ _I accept your offer, Grand Inquisitor. I'll be yours to command for whateva' ya deem I'm needed for," his face was now stained both in his own blood and tears. Kavir couldn't believe it had come to something as horrifically nightmarish as this. Nachtgeist merely widened his grin as his crimson eyes bore into the miserable ones of his new lackey._

 _"_ _Excellent. Remember to never go back on your word, and I won't for my own. I'll make certain no troops go to their farm, but rest assured, until your service with me is complete, the ISB will be watching your family every hour of every day. Now, onto the matter at hand," once again, Kavir felt his eyes go wide as Nachtgeist drew and ignited his custom-built lightsaber in his right hand, "The blade of a lightsaber cauterizes the flesh as it cuts through it, therefore making it perfect for emergency amputations. Hold still, grit your teeth, and the pain will dull sooner rather than later."_

 _"_ _No, wait- AAAAGGHH!"_

 _Without care or concern for the reservations of his unwilling lackey, the Grand Inquisitor freed Kavir from the rubble by severing his crushed right arm with a single slash of his lightsaber. He left the battered, bloodied, and severely-wounded and scarred man to be found by those of his allies who remained alive. He would allow them to save the man, believe him to be the miraculous survivor and hero to guide them to safety. After all, once their purpose was served, their existence as a loose end would be tied up quite nicely at the hands of a certain Mandalorian._

* * *

Present Time and Day:

By now, the _Infinite Reformer_ had been draining the sun over Atollon for a full standard hour. As Kanan and Ezra arrived back at the base, it was clear to everyone still present at the facility that the sun was appearing to go down faster and earlier than normal. When Sabine rushed out from inside the _Ghost_ to urge the two Jedi on board immediately, as takeoff was imminent, it was apparent to the teenage Mandalorian that something more was amiss; one real glance up at the sky was all she needed to see that the sun wasn't really setting over the horizon, but rescinding, _shrinking_ , beyond the lightly-clouded atmosphere that appeared more purple than blue as the rays of sunlight steadily ebbed away. She couldn't help but stare up at the foreboding sight as the two Jedi dismounted from the speeder bike.

"What the kriff is going on up there? That's not normal…" Sabine muttered under her breathe at the display. Ezra had heard enough of it as he ran over to her, his urgent and alarmed voice pulling her out of her trance.

"Sabine! There's no time to explain! Tell Hera we need to evacuate the base! Whatever's going on with the sun, it's something to do with some new weapon the Empire brought with them!" as he saw her eyes go wide, he understood she didn't need to be told twice about the severity of the situation they now faced.

"I'm on it!" the teenage Mandalorian called back from over her shoulder as she ran back inside the _Ghost_.

Hera was at first reluctant to delay their takeoff any further, but with the dire sincerity in Kanan's voice as he explained to her what the Bendu had warned both he and Ezra about, and when she finally got a good look at the ever-decreasing size of the sun in the sky above, the Twi'lek pilot agreed. It took about another ten more minutes, but the _Ghost_ was packed to capacity with as many personnel and supplies that they could carry and agreed to evacuate with them. Rushing back into the cockpit to finalize the pre-flight checks, Hera received grim news from her co-pilot.

"I can't hail Commander Sato, Wedge, or anyone else over the comm! The Empire is jamming all transmissions between our ships!" Sabine looked visibly worried; the odds had already been stacked against them with Thrawn and his fleet alone.

"Then we'll just have to get up there and reestablish contact any way we can!" Hera paused after powering up the engines again to switch on the comm for the interior of her ship, "This is Captain Syndulla! All passengers, strap yourselves in. The rest of my crew, get to your stations! This isn't going to be a smooth flight!" it was immediately after that when the modified light stock freighter went airborne, her landing gear and boarding ramp all retracting in the process. Alongside the Rebel personnel in the main hold, AP-5 locked his footpads down magnetically to the floor as he looked over to Chopper at his side.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" the former Imperial logistics droid trailed off warily, and Chopper chimed in agreement with his fellow droid and friend.

And so, the _Ghost_ departed Chopper base one final time as the last rays of sunlight began fading from the arid landscape all around the facility. Rex, ever the quick thinker, did his part to keep order and took command of the men and women who'd chosen to evacuate on board. The Rebel starship was loaded to the brim with cargo and Rebel personnel. Even the interior of the _Phantom 2_ was fully occupied. The extra weight made handling stiffer, and reduced every rate of speed significantly, but Hera managed to keep the ship steady at a brisk pace as it soared up into the darkening atmosphere.

The crew soon discovered that the situation beyond outer orbit above the doomed world was just as grim. The majority of the larger Rebel warships, the Corellian blockade runners and Hammerhead corvettes, had been destroyed. The shields on the stolen Imperial carrier used to transport R-22 squadrons had failed, and the vessel was taking heavy fire. It quickly became apparent that the battle was lost, but retreat was not possible as long as the remaining Rebel ships were in range of the gravity wells of the _Interdictor_ cruisers.

"Deflectors up, all weapons armed. Let's do what we can, everyone!" Hera relayed to her crew over the comm while Sabine readied the proton torpedoes at her side as co-pilot.

"Copy that!" Kanan was the first to reply from his perch in the turret.

"On it!" Ezra sounded off next from the forward gun.

"We're outnumbered but not out!" Zeb affirmed from the aft gun.

The _Ghost_ sped into the fire to reinforce what remained of the Rebel line, even though it was quite apparent it was a stalling measure. The comm blackout beyond the interior of the ship made communicating with the surviving Rebel starships impossible, and coordinating an organized defense was not likely at this point. It wasn't long before a barrage directly from the _Chimaera_ crippled the carrier, and when a squadron of TIE bombers made their next run with little opposition, the entire painstakingly-acquired warship broke apart in a series of external and internal explosions as her main reactor imploded, the result of a proton bomb breaching it. The few remaining R-22 starfighters, led by Wedge and Hobbie, would need to find another means to reach safe haven, should they survive where their carrier did not. Using his honed ability to see through the Force, Kanan calmly and precisely took aim in the turret, providing much-needed aid against the swarms of TIE squadrons.

"Hera, I may not be able to physically see, but I can sense the battle is definitely not going to be scaled over in our favor! Sooner or later their superior firepower is going to overwhelm us!" after the blind Jedi Knight relayed his insight to Hera over the comm, Zeb gave his own input over the frequency as well.

"Given what we just saw with the carrier, I'm going with Kanan on this one!"

Knowing they were right, but frustrated at their current predicament, Hera replied back in earnest after a heavy sigh, "I know things look pretty bad right now, but I can't authorize a full retreat; that order can only come from Commander Sato. Sabine; any luck breaking through the Imperial blackout over the comm channels?!" the Twi'lek pilot looked over to the teenage Mandalorian next to her just long enough to see the latter shake her head in response.

"That's a negative; and there's no sign of the _Liberator_ anywhere on the scanners. There's no way the command ship could've broken from the range of the _Interdictors_ ; we may have to assume the worst at this point!" Sabine informed Hera desperately, but as the Mandalorian saw the eyes of the Twi'lek go wide in disbelief as they remained focused on the battle in front and around them, she knew that Hera wasn't ready to admit defeat.

"No… no! I refuse to accept that! I can't be!" her voice cracked as she spoke. The ramifications for what that would mean...

"Hera! If Sato is dead that means _you_ are in command of our forces, now! What happens next is entirely up to _you_!" Kanan stressed the point. He was sympathetic to her concerns, but their very survival was at stake. As if the harsh reality of the situation finally set in, Sabine heard Hera choke back a sob and looked over to see her blink a couple of times in rapid succession before the latter finally replied.

"All right, I'm calling a full retreat; both the base and the battle are lost. But without communications, I won't be able to inform what's left of our forces!"

"The Empire isn't really going to wait for us to work a way around that…" Ezra mumbled to himself grimly as his station was illuminated in the glow of an explosion; the last of the Corellian blockade runners had just been finished off. Only a couple of Hammerhead corvettes remained, and they were about to follow suit as it stood as an expanding amount of heavy damage threatened to overtake them. Hera growled in frustration at the carnage taking place all around them as her crew desperately attempted to ward off the TIE's bearing down and pursuing them.

"I am _not_ letting the karking Imperials take the entirety of our people from us! This ends _now!_ "

* * *

Meanwhile, from where he stood tall and resolute at the front on the bridge of the _Chimaera_ , the deep red eyes of Grand Admiral Thrawn followed the movements of the modified Rebel starship in question. His facial expression was stoic, but his gaze was an inquisitive one. Kavir Oslan stood further back to his right, but had heard enough of his Chiss superior at this point to know that the man was studying and anticipating the next move of the Rebels. The Human was startled as the latter addressed him without turning around, and he stood at attention immediately as he listened.

"Another Rebel cell is about to leave the physical Galaxy and enter the annals of history. You should feel proud at bearing witness to the fruits of your labor, agent. Your provision of the necessary coordinates completed the efforts to locate this place, above all else. On behalf of the Grand Inquisitor, I give you a most sincere well done," Thrawn nodded to Kavir from over his shoulder as he finished, and the latter saluted in response with his emotionless mask back on.

"Thank you, Grand Admiral, sir. With your permission, sir, I'd like to take my leave now."

"By all means, you've earned some rest," Thrawn acquiesced as he shifted his gaze back to the battle before them. Kavir wasted little time in making his exit from the bridge, as if he didn't, or _couldn't_ handle the sight of the death and destruction he'd helped bring about.

If the Chiss admiral had caught this, he didn't appear to care. He didn't spare the Human a second glance as his eyes resumed their focus on the conclusion that was the fall of the Rebellion on Atollon. At this point, the final rays of sunlight had rescinded from the planet surface, and the bright ball of flame lightyears in the distance beyond was shriveling up as its power was becoming closer and closer to being completely drained. No light would remain on Atollon or the entire sector, and it was all going according to plan.

* * *

As the second to last of the Hammerhead corvettes was demolished under the guns and bombs of the Imperials, the few remaining R-22's were blasted to cinders one by one, until only two remained; the starfighters piloted by Wedge and Hobbie. To the relief of the young hotshots, the TIE squadron pursuing them broke off their pursuit, but courtesy of the jammed comm channels, they still couldn't communicate with each other.

It was also because of this that both young pilots were caught completely off-guard when the reason for the TIE's breaking off flew in overhead and picked them both up. Hera literally used the magnetic locks on the underside of the _Ghost_ to pull in and secure both R-22's. Once that task was done, it was apparent that they were the last three Rebel starships left on the battlefield, and were still in range of the _Interdictors_.

"Everyone, hang on! Full power to the engines!" Hera relayed to everyone on board as she went full throttle on the controls. The _Ghost_ went at the top speed she could manage with a full and extra load weighing down within and below her. What must've been hundreds of TIE fighters switched course to lock on and pursue.

"It's getting a little too close for comfort back here!" Zeb relayed to the others from his post in the tail gun, rattling and tossing around in his seat every time a blast from a TIE's cannons hit the hull around him. There were simply too many targets to make an effective shot in return fire. Kanan attempted to fire back from the turret as well, but found similar results. All the evasive maneuvers and the occasional hits made aiming more difficult than usual.

"I'm jumping to hyperspace the second we're clear of their gravity fields! Almost there!" Hera replied urgently.

It was but a few moments later when, at last, what remained of the depleting sun came into full view of the modified light stock freighter, and with that, the massive relic of the Rakata known as the _Infinite Reformer_ and the Imperial Fourth Fleet. The beam that was pulling the raw energies of the shrinking sun into the giant capital ship was also clear as day for everyone facing forward to see.

"It… can't be…" Sabine muttered as she stared wide-eyed. At this point, the fiery sphere had been diminished to the point where, at their distance, Hera didn't even need to activate the sunshield on the viewports of her ship.

"Where did the Empire get something like _that_ …?" Ezra wondered aloud with a similar expression on his face.

"Another question for another time!" Hera reconstituted herself just in time as they cleared the range of the gravity well generators, "We're out of here!" the hyperdrive came to life at last and in the next instant after she hammered in the coordinates, the Twi'lek pilot made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

All those on the _Ghost_ along with the two young pilots in the R-22's would be the only survivors from the battle at and over the doomed Rebel base. A darkening world freezing without a sun and the smoldering wreckage of their fleet was all that remained behind as the dust settled, excluding the victorious Imperial fleets that was. On the bridge of the _Infinite Reformer_ , Grand Inquisitor Dunkel Nachtgeist continued looking on as the final remains of the sun before them began to flicker and die out as the fueling process neared completion. The same lieutenant from before came up behind him to provide an update.

"Grand Inquisitor, sir, the battle over the planet has concluded, but I regret to inform you that the Rebel starship known as the _Ghost_ managed to escape," the Imperial officer stood at attention as his superior replied without turning away from the sight before them.

"So they have, exactly as I intended. They will run to warn insurgents elsewhere, and together they will come to stop us. We'll be waiting for the strongest and the brightest they have to throw at us…"

 **A/N: The Battle of Atollon is finished, but much more remains to be done on both sides before the true final battle can begin. More secrets revealed, more truths uncovered. Feelings shared, and sacrifices made. Work on Chapter 5 has begun, and as usual, I expect it to be ready sometime next week. It will be heavily Ezrabine-centered and have a tie-in to "Trials of the Darksaber", which I'm sure all of you enjoyed. Thanks again for reading and your continued support. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: What We Have

Star Wars: Rebels: The Promised Day

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Welcome back once again! Surprise! I know I said I originally expected this chapter to be out sometime next week, but the creative juices kept flowing during my limited free time, and I decided every one of you deserved something to look forward to in the absence of a new episode this weekend. And so, here is the Ezrabine-centered chapter that I promised. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: What We Have

It had been less than a standard hour since the battle over Atollon came to an end. Once they had put enough distance between themselves and the overwhelming Imperial forces, Hera had disengaged the hyperdrive long enough to have Wedge and Hobbie bring their R-22's over to the starboard and port airlocks so both young pilots could get on board. With a heavy heart, and update on the situation was also sent to the crew of the _Iron Squadron_ , who had been deployed on a mission earlier in the day. Now, the _Ghost_ was barreling through hyperspace once again, after a scan to make sure no tracking beacons had been fired onto the hull. Having called the crew to the cockpit, Hera revealed their destination.

"The closest safe haven we can make on our current fuel supply is General Dodonna's base on Dantooine. Now that we know the Empire can't follow us, we're headed straight there," as her words sunk in, Kanan nodded before addressing another concern the Twi'lek had seen to personally.

"I trust you provided Mart and his crew the coordinates? We wouldn't want them getting lost, or running into the Empire."

"I did, and gave them the clearance codes needed for Dodonna's staff to verify they are who they say they are. They should have no difficulty reaching the base," Hera confirmed in a somber tone as she looked down from where she sat in her pilot's chair. Not even needing the Force to sense what was going on, Kanan kneeled down beside her and put an arm around her.

"There's nothing you could've done to save the commander, you know that," Kanan tried reassuring her, and she sighed with regret, allowing him to pull her closer.

"I know, but that won't make it easier on his nephew," the Twi'lek pilot added sadly.

"Karabast… those damn Imperials… how many lives lost will be enough for them and their Emperor?!" Zeb growled in frustration, slamming his right foot down on the floor in the process.

Ezra took a deep breath, letting out a controlled sigh as he closed his eyes while looking down as well. It was apparent he was trying to contain his own anger rather than let it overtake him. Even Chopper moved over to Hera's side, resting one of his retractable limbs in her hand supportively.

"Excuse me, please, I'm sorry," Sabine blurted out, muttering quickly as she turned and left without waiting for anyone to respond to her. Ezra's eyes shot open as he watched her depart. Having heard the way her voice wavered, his expression shifted to one of genuine concern before he looked over to Kanan, who nodded slowly.

"Do what you feel you have to," the master told his apprentice acceptingly, and the Padawan nodded in return before leaving through the doors as well.

* * *

Ezra's feet trotted at a brisk pace as he navigated the crowded interior of the _Ghost_. He knew something was deeply troubling Sabine, and past experiences not so long ago reminded him and the others that she was a proud young woman who didn't enjoy expressing herself through words. However, he also knew from his own past experiences that keeping your inner turmoil bottled up did more harm than good after a while, and while he was respectful of her privacy, the Padawan couldn't shake the nagging feeling in his mind that she needed a friend right about now despite her behavior to the contrary. After excusing himself as the bumped into and moved around some of their numerous passengers, and stopping to answer questions about their destination, Ezra finally came upon the door that led to cabin used by the teenage Mandalorian. Knocking gently on the metal barrier that separated him from her, he waited for her reply. He didn't miss what clearly sounded like her stifling a sob on the other side of the door.

"Whoever's there, I want to be alone right now!" while on the surface her tone was harsh and annoyed, beneath that thin veil it was forced and… strained? Clearing his throat and collecting his thoughts, Ezra spoke up as softly yet firmly as he could.

"Sabine, it's me- Ezra!" the Padawan practically face-palmed as he stumbled over his words, "Can we talk?" a few tense moments of silence passed before Ezra heard the door unlock; he wasn't even aware it had been sealed shut. Still, he certainly was grateful that she wasn't just telling him to leave a second time. The door flew open and there she stood, leaning against the frame and barring him entry, to both the room and her thoughts.

"I really don't want to talk right now, Ezra," she sighed, looking down as if unable, or unwilling, to meet his eyes.

"I know, you made that clear, but I'm worried about you, I guess," the Padawan sheepishly tried explaining himself as he put a hand behind his head.

"You _guess_?" she arched a brow with her words, looking up before she could stop herself. She didn't know why her breath hitched when his deep blue orbs met her hazel ones.

"I _am_ , Sabine. _I'm_ concerned about you," he enunciated his assertion, confidence returning. He reminded himself why he came to her door in the first place.

Perhaps it was the confidence he exuded in stark contrast to her inner turmoil, or the seriousness and sincerity in his gaze, but for whatever the reason, Sabine silently turned and stepped back into her room, as if expecting him to follow. Despite being puzzled at her actions at first, Ezra quickly reconstituted himself and stepped through the doorway and into her cabin. He couldn't help but eye the colorful designs and murals around them. He truly always did believe she was talented as an artist, and his opinion remained unchanged.

"So, talk," she hung her head with her back to him, as if ashamed at being seen as she was. She audibly gasped but a few seconds later when she felt a pair of arms encircle her.

Ezra knew it was a risky move, coming up on a Mandalorian from behind, but it seemed like an instinctive reaction. Her sad voice hurt _him_. An unseen blush tinted her face as she felt his breath on the back of her neck, her eyes wide with surprise at their current position.

"I'm sorry, but after the last time, I don't think I can leave until this is resolved…" he trailed off as he told her softly and honestly.

"Ezra..." she sighed again in spite of herself, but it was no longer one of disconcerting. She could feel her face burning, and was silently grateful they weren't facing each other. Moreover, _why_ wasn't she demanding he back off and pushing him away?

"I know it's difficult, Sabine. I'm upset and angry, too; we all are. But, we can't let that get in the way of our faith, our commitment to the cause-"

"And where has that ever gotten us?! Huh?!" now it was his turn to gasp as she forced herself out of his embrace and shoved him away while turning back around before she could stop herself and before he could react.

He stumbled back a couple steps, but found his footing quickly, returning his concerned and sympathetic gaze to her. She choked back a sob; even with her unconscious and harsh reaction to his attempt to comfort her, his thoughts remained on and for her. She then silently cursed herself for her insensitivity, as unintended as it was.

"What're you saying, Sabine?" he asked gently, remaining back where he was. The Padawan and the Mandalorian noted somewhere in the back of their minds that they missed the warmth they'd shared in close proximity.

"What has simply _believing_ ever done for us? _I_ believed in opposing the Empire on Mandalore, your _parents_ believed in opposing the Empire on Lothal. Simply _believing_ in the right thing has gotten us _nowhere_ , Ezra!" her voice wavered, and Ezra couldn't miss the liquid pooling at the bottom of her eyes. She blinked rapidly in a bid to stop it, a stalling measure at best.

"Belief is what drives _all_ of us, Sabine! We can't forget that! It's not the _limit_ of our capabilities, but the _foundation_!" the Padawan was firm in his assertion; he needed to remind her.

" _Everyone_ who died back there also _believed_ that as you do, Ezra! What good did any of it do _them_?!"

"They believed in the cause to the end! They didn't throw in the towel with the odds stacked against them!"

"And now they're _dead_! All of them, and so many others throughout the Galaxy, are _dead_! Men, women, and _children_! In the face of the kind of power the Empire unleashes, what chance did any of _them_ , or any of _us_ have?!" her voice cracked with her words, tears now spilling over freely. His expression mirrored hers; desperation. He understood what she was feeling, and what she needed to hear. His feet started moving forward again as if by their own accord.

"We have _hope_ , Sabine. Rebellions are built on hope!" he stressed his point, and she scoffed while sniffling. He was still coming towards her all the while.

" _Hope_?! What do we have to hope for?! What do we-mmmm!" her words were muffled and cut off, eyes going wide once more when Sabine felt Ezra firmly press his lips to hers, his feet coming to a stop as he encircled his arms around her once again. Her arms, bent at the elbows, flew up in surprise with her eyes, her brain trying to process what was happening.

As his own mind wrapped around what he was doing, Ezra feared her next move would be to push him away and then hit him, over and over again. His own brazen and boldness surprised him just as much, but it was as though his reaction to her desperate raving had been involuntary. He saw she was hurting and wanted it to stop, but he was never the best with words. He attempts to talk to her while thinking of what to say weren't making much progress; perhaps his body had taken the initiative this time? When he felt her lips tentatively move back against his, he relaxed a bit in his mind. She still wasn't pushing him away, at least. He felt her tears, still running down her face, leak onto his own, and tightened his arms around her as he deepened the kiss, as inexperienced as he was. It _was_ his first, after all.

Her own mind was in a daze. She didn't know what had compelled her to start kissing him back. Maybe it was the way she felt so warm in his embrace, maybe it was the way he seemed so desperate to comfort her, or maybe it was the way he just seemed to _care_ so strongly right now. She wasn't going to push him away; somehow, somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized she _needed_ this. Perhaps that was the reason, or part of it at any rate. Regardless, she encircled her arms around his neck as his tightened around her waist. They held each other against one another, pressed together as if desperate to soak up the warmth and feeling of being together, being there for one another. They separated for air in a mutual gasp, panting as they peered into each other's eyes. Once they had obtained enough oxygen, they resumed their deep and heated kiss and embrace, wordlessly communicating just how much they needed each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Imperial waystation over the Far Rim world of Darvrannis, the Imperial Fourth Fleet, led by the _Furious Vengeance_ and the _Infinite Reformer_ , was on standby as the command staff conferred with their operatives in the field. Specifically, Inquisitor Barris, Inquisitor Garnac, and HK-47, who remained as infiltrators within the upper reaches of the skyline of Pantora City. Grand Inquisitor Nachtgeist, Inquisitor Jerec, Inquisitor Starkiller, Vice Admiral Paelleon, and Fleet Commander Eclipse were all in attendance in the comm room behind the bridge on the aforementioned Star Destroyer, a meeting underway with a live holofeed of the former three. The female of the trio was finishing her report on what they had uncovered in the Pantoran capital.

"With all the compiled evidence needed to prove Senator Bel Iblis is a traitor to the Empire, and the Chairwoman of the Pantoran Assembly playing host to him knowing his backdoor dealings and leadership role in the Rebellion, we believe we have sufficiently made the case required for swift intervention in this sector, sir."

"I agree completely, Barris. With the confirmation that Pantora is a hotbed of growing resentment and treasonous manipulations against the Emperor, and the fact that one of the founding members of the insurgent uprising is currently an honored guest in their capital, we have all that we need to proceed. The Senate will have no grounds for opposing immediate, armed response; even though they will never be privy to the… _full_ disclosure of what is to take place," the Evocii narrowed his crimson eyes as his tone carried malevolence. The ancient assassin droid practically glowed as the message sunk in.

"Exclamation: I like where this is headed…"

"The power of the prize I retrieved for his exalted excellency in the Unknown Regions still requires a second source of fuel before the final phase of the operation can proceed any further. The treacherous insurgents and Pantorans just provided us that source," the implications of the menacing Dark Side master were not lost on the young woman present in the room. She cleared her throat and both Paelleon and Starkiller glanced over in her direction; Nachtgeist did not.

"Forgive me, sir, but may I say something?"

"Speak freely, commander," was the immediate, nonchalant reply.

"I'm certain you are aware that Pantora is a heavily-populated moon as the homeworld of the Pantoran people. I understand full well that treason must be punished… but what of the countless civilians and government workers among the Pantorans not complicit in the activities of their Chairwoman? Do they not deserve some… _mercy_ , considering the situation?" as she finished her sincere concern, Paelleon arched an eyebrow as he silently looked back over to their superior, who remained deathly silent for the moment. Starkiller on the other hand glanced back and forth between his superior and the woman he cared for.

Juno couldn't help but feel her breath hitch and her throat swallow abruptly as her blue eyes met the crimson ones of the Grand Inquisitor as he finally shifted his gaze to her. His expression appeared neutral, but she felt as if his eyes were bypassing right into her very soul. Across the table and through the continuing live holofeed, both Jerec and Garnac barred unseen grins.

" _Mercy_ , you say? Commander Eclipse, your intentions are pure, but misguided," Nachtgeist finally began in an explanative, yet frigid tone, "If we were to allow an evacuation before we struck or anything of the sort, we'd be setting a precedent; if we do not have evidence that you seek to disrupt the order, peace, and prosperity of the Empire, no repercussions will come to you. If we are to ensure that the denizens of the Galaxy understand that zero accommodations are to be given regardless of the situation, that all intents and actions to bring back war, division, and suffering, conflict for the sake of self-interest have consequences, we must make examples, not exceptions. There can be no mercy, not when trillions of lives on at least a million of worlds are at stake. Understand this, commander, for this truth is essential to our continued and mutual success for the Empire and the Galaxy as a whole."

Juno Eclipse felt chilled to the bone under his gaze and as the audience to his words, and for a few moments she felt as though any reply, be it rebuttal or acceptance, was seized and shattered on the tip of her tongue. Finally she was able to reconstitute herself enough to respectfully bow.

"I understand, Grand Inquisitor, sir. Your clarification and reasoning are sound, I retract any objections," her tone was now devoid of the emotion and concern she had just minutes prior. Nachtgeist merely nodded in silence before returning his focus to the three on holocall.

"Shall we proceed with eliminating the Senator and Chairwoman?" Garnac revealed his snake-like tongue as he licked his lips in anticipation of a possible bloodbath. The Grand Inquisitor was quick and clear in his dismissal of such a strategy.

"No, I want them both to remain alive to witness the price of their futile treachery. The three of you are instead to remain hidden and await our arrival. Once we do, you will receive the all clear to complete the remainder of your mission; destroy the personal transports of all government staff present, especially the starships of the Senator and Chairwoman. Eliminate all pilots and any other personnel present at your discretion, but be mindful that you must reach the predesignated extraction point within two standard hours. It would be most unfortunate if the three of you were to be caught up in the unfortunate fate destined to befall that world, and the surrounding sector."

"We will not delay once the orders come down, sir," Barris nodded while rolling her eyes at the fretful expression of her Trandoshan teammate. Seriously, could he and that droid go one day without purposely looking for something to kill?

* * *

As this had been taking place, back inside her cabin on the _Ghost_ , Sabine had honestly and completely lost track of time while she remained locked together with Ezra. In reality it had only actually been about a couple of minutes, but with their movements becoming more frantic and heated, what could only be described as absolute need overtaking them, the two virtually had no connection to any reality that wasn't the other. Reaching up with one thumb at a time, Ezra had wiped her tears away, which had stopped forming at last. His thoughtful actions only made her arms constrict even tighter around him, a feat that she wasn't aware was possible at this point. Only muffled, incoherent sounds escaping their mouths broke the silence, though eventually when the need for air became too great once again, they partially separated a second time, panting and faces flushed; minds rapidly spinning. Eventually, Ezra was the first to form a coherent thought.

"Well, I certainly _hope_ you don't take offense to what we just did," he nervously chuckled with a sheepish grin even as his face remained tinted. Her own face continued to hold a similar color as she sighed, closing her eyes, but her lips forming into a soft smile in the process.

"Ezra… I-" evidently they had both forgotten the door was still open as a mechanical voice rang out.

"Ahem, excuse me!" the completely unexpected arrival of AP-5 startled them so badly they instantly leaped out of their embrace. The former Imperial logistics droid continued from where he stood peering in from outside in the hallway, "Pardon the intrusion, but Captain Syndulla wanted the two of you to return to the main hold. A meeting with our passengers to let them know the situation is in order."

Though they remained flustered the two young Humans quickly recollected themselves. If the droid had indeed seen anything, he wasn't making it known. Perhaps he didn't care either way.

"R-right! We should… go immediately, then!" Sabine stammered while Ezra nodded a bit too quickly. The former was out the door first, AP-5 allowing her to walk around him. The Padawan though felt the need to inquire with the droid as he too made for the doorway.

" _Nothing_ happened, you got that?" Ezra tried sounding serious, though his tone betrayed his worry.

"I certainly wish I could concur with you, but I can't," the droid stated as a matter of fact. Ezra sighed and shook his head, briefly closing his eyes for a moment.

"No offense, but I may need to give you a short duration memory wipe," the young man informed the mechanized crewmember, who followed behind him as they made their way back to the main hold.

"Believe it or not I wouldn't be opposed to that; the very optical reference of you organics interfacing is a bit too much for my circuits to adequately process, no offense," AP-5 readily replied, to which Ezra grumbled to himself as they neared their destination.

* * *

It was three standard days later when the _Ghost_ dropped out of hyperspace over Dantooine, and it was also on that same day when the Imperial Fourth Fleet, led by the _Furious Vengeance_ and the _Infinite Reformer_ , did the same over Orto Plutonia and its heavily-populated primary moon, Pantora.

 **A/N: Well, both Ezra and Sabine are finally getting a better idea of what they mean to each other as this war, and this particular conflict involving the Grand Inquisitor, steadily escalates. Truly the greatest strength for these two along with the rest of the crew is and will continue to be each other. However, what that will mean and entail for the Spectres specifically remains to be seen.**

 **I also wanted to have this chapter give further insight into how Nachtgeist thinks, what his rationale is behind such brutal tactics he employs with no qualms. It was hinted in the first story, but it is in the upcoming finale that his true motivations for serving Palpatine and the Empire without question, and his personal loathing for the Rebels and their cause, will be made apparent. Both Ezra and Sabine will be seeing the Galaxy through his eyes, metaphorically speaking, before this is over.**

 **A most sincere thanks once more to each and every one of you is in order. :) I would like to take a moment to recommend another piece of Rebels and Ezrabine storytelling that is in my view fine work that deserves a larger audience, "** **Grey Rebellion** **"** **by Wikked Grin. He is a first-time publishing writer on this site who asked me to be his beta reader and has a talent for this in my most humble opinion. Truly it is stories brought by writers like us as well as the brilliant works of fanart out there that helps all of us bridge the gap between breaks for new episodes, yes? Chapter 6 is in progress, and I expect it to be out probably next weekend. Once again, thank you and best wishes to you all!**


	6. Chapter 6: When Fates Are Intertwined

Star Wars: Rebels: The Promised Day

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: I apologize for the slight unexpected delay in completing this chapter. It took several rewrites to get it to a state that I deemed acceptable, and real life caught up with me in abundance last week. I appreciate each and every one of you for being patient. As always, your support makes this all worthwhile.**

 **Now, the Rebels regroup in the aftermath of the fall of Atollon while the Imperials begin the purge of enemy sympathizers on Pantora. All the while, both Ezra and Sabine finally begin to come to terms with what they truly mean to each other while the allies of Nachtgeist back home prepare for the approaching and long-prophesized Promised Day.**

Chapter 6: When Fates Are Intertwined

The afternoon sun shined brightly over the idyllic farming world of Dantooine. Beneath the clouded sky, the _Ghost_ was approaching the base of General Jan Dodonna under escort from two Z-95 Headhunter starfighters, which had been dispatched to intercept the modified light stock freighter as Hera piloted her closer to the hidden base that served as headquarters for all Rebel forces in the sector as well as this side of the Outer Rim.

Hidden under the treetops of a forested ravine in the north-central region of the eastern hemisphere, the facility in question had been originally constructed centuries ago as a top-secret testing compound for the research division of the notorious Czerka Corporation. Quarantined, purged, and then abandoned during the company's decline amidst the waning years of the Old Republic, its location and accessibility had been verified by one of the many "Fulcrum" agents serving the growing Rebellion.

And so it was that after being given a commanding position in the upper ranks of the Rebellion by its respected political leadership, Lieutenant General Jan Dodonna decided it was more practical to use the secluded and derelict facility to establish a base rather than build a new one entirely from the ground up. Utilizing acquired black market, recovered Old Republic, and stolen Imperial equipment and technology, the facility was repaired, expanded, and upgraded. It was now known as Sandril Base, named after a wealthy family of agriculturalists that used to live on a now-defunct estate in the region.

Everyone on the _Ghost_ practically breathed a deep sigh of relief when, after they had set both R-22's down on the tarmac outside, they finally touched down inside the main hangar bay of the base, which consisted of multiple block-like structures all connected by surface tunnels and interconnected sublevels. Numerous turrets and perimeter sensors were arrayed throughout and around the base, respectively. The forest canopy provided natural visual cover, and a dedicated sensor array and comm dish provided the largest of the buildings, the command station, adequate long-range surveillance and communications. From her seat in the pilot's chair, Hera addressed her crew that were present, as well as the others on board via the comm system.

"Welcome to Dantooine, everyone," her voice was disconcerting; she knew she was going to have to brief General Dodonna on recent developments, and wasn't looking forward to having to recall any of it. She heard footsteps and then felt a hand on her shoulder. Her lips curled up slightly upon looking over to see that Kanan had moved over to her side.

"We should be safe, here, for now at least," the blind Jedi Knight assured her and the others.

Sabine couldn't help but notice Ezra had turned and was staring off towards the doors at the back of the cockpit, almost in a trance. Kanan finally looked over after another moment as well. It was like the two Force-sensitives were seeing something the rest of the crew could not. The Lasat warrior couldn't help but voice his thoughts, albeit sarcastically.

"Heh, is there any place in the Galaxy where you Jedi don't feel the Force pulling on ya?" Kanan merely sighed as Zeb smirked.

"Wherever there is life, there is the Force. However, there definitely appears to be a strong presence somewhere to the southwest of here. I wonder…"

"First thing's first, we should check in with General Dodonna. I'm sure he's expecting us," Hera pressed what was at hand.

"Of course," Kanan replied immediately as he turned back to nod. Ezra, however, remained firmly fixated on what the presence was, permeating and reaching out to him and his master. It felt familiar…

"Ezra?" the teenage Mandalorian stepped over to him. Her soft voice pulled him from his trance as he looked over to her.

"Don't worry Sabine; whatever it is it doesn't feel… negative," he reassured her without hesitation. Now it was her turn for her lips to curl up.

"I've learned by this point to expect the unexpected," she elbowed him playfully, and he returned her well-meant gesture, returning her smile in the process.

One by one the rest of the crew left the cockpit, until only the Padawan and the Mandalorian remained. Awkward silence took over, and the two young Rebels couldn't prevent the faint blushes that returned to their faces as they mentally recalled what had taken place between them just the other day. They hadn't brought it up since then, but they both knew they would have to, sooner or later.

"Sabine, I…"

"We should join up with others!" Sabine blurted out as she hurriedly exited, cutting Ezra off. His surprise at her abruptness quickly faded to forlorn frustration. He sighed, lowering his head as he followed a moment later.

* * *

The main room inside the command station of Sandril Base was bustling with activity as Hera led the rest of the _Ghost_ crew inside. Personnel and staffers were running every which way as technicians operated from various terminals, comm, visual, and holographic readouts alike. After wading through the commotion, Hera finally spotted the older Human general in charge at a large holotable in the center of the room. What appeared to be the projection of a large planet with a number of moons orbiting it was on display. One of the moons in particular was highlighted in red. General Dodonna was conferring with what appeared to be one of his staff when Hera cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

"Captain Syndulla! I was informed you arrived. I apologize for not sending out a welcome to the hangar, but we're a bit busy in here at the moment," the Imperial defector spoke quickly, yet respectfully. Truly he remained a veteran officer of practicality and formality.

"General Dodonna, a pleasure as always," Hera nodded as she stepped over, Kanan and the others in tow behind her. Dodonna returned the gesture before shifting his attention back to the table. The Rebel officer he'd been speaking to extended his hand out to the Twi'lek pilot in greeting.

"Lieutenant Cassian Andor, a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about the work Phoenix Squadron has done," his smile was welcoming as Hera returned the gesture.

"The sentiment is mutual, lieutenant. What is the situation?" the mood switched from formal to dutiful as Cassian gestured for the crew to join him and the general around the table. The Rebel officer began explaining the situation for them as the general continued studying live readouts on a console built into the table.

"We've been monitoring an Imperial blockade that is being set up around Pantora, the moon of Orto Plutonia and homeworld of the Pantoran people. One of our leaders is currently on the moon meeting with the Chairwoman of the Pantoran Assembly, the heads of government for the sector excluding the Imperial governor," after he finished, the first from the crew to voice concern over the matter was the Lasat.

"Karabast… that moon's the most populated world in the entire sector…" as Zeb trailed off, the Mandalorian voiced her thoughts, next.

"Pantora is one of the founding worlds of the Galactic Empire with representation in the Imperial Senate. Once they get word of this-," Sabine was abruptly cut off as General Jan Dodonna clarified for her and the others.

"They may not, at least not before whatever's going on there is over. I've just received confirmation through a backdoor channel that almost all outgoing communications from the surface are being jammed. No frequency strong enough to reach the Core Worlds is getting through."

"I assume the backdoor channel you're using is outside of Imperial frequencies?" Hera inquired with the commanding officer.

"Technically speaking, yes, though they could block it out as well with a little extra work. It's curious that they haven't put in that kind of effort, yet."

"Maybe they're intentionally allowing some bits of info to escape, but purposely not enough to make a compelling case to the senate; a warning to us…" Ezra deduced aloud as he looked around the room.

"That blackout also explains why there's no tactical readout on the table, here," Sabine understood the implications of what they faced, though in the back of her mind she was impressed Ezra surmised the likely intent of the Imperials with so little to go on. Kanan was the next to inquire with the Rebel officers present.

"Is there any word on who's commanding the blockade? Any specifics on the fleet at all?" he didn't need use of his eyes to sense Dodonna shaking his head with a solemn and frustrated expression.

"All we know is it's clearly a sizable formation of warships, and it does include many frigates and star destroyers. That means likely thousands of TIE fighters and plenty of bombers. No expense spared on ever-ready firepower."

"So we definitely know it _is_ the Empire," Zeb growled sarcastically, his own frustration setting in. Chopper gave something akin to his demented chuckle in response, bemused despite the situation. It earned him a glare from Hera.

* * *

While the events over Pantora continued to unfold and remain monitored as best as possible by the limited comm output afforded to the base, Kanan knew there was little that could be done but remain advised on what was transpiring. Pantora was more than four days of hyperspace travel from Dantooine, and unless given orders otherwise, the _Ghost_ was effectively grounded. Rex and Zeb both opted to see what required an extra hand around the base, while Hera, Chopper, and AP-5 were needed in the command station. It also wasn't long before _Iron Squadron_ finally arrived at the base, and the young crew were promptly greeted and introduced to the general, who expressed condolences and accepted them into his ranks with the word of the Twi'lek pilot on their behalf. All the while, however, the source of the disturbance in the Force was that the blind Jedi Knight and his Padawan had felt upon arriving at the base had only grown stronger, more persistent since it first made itself known to them. With approval from General Dodonna, Kanan decided he and Ezra needed to seek out this source, and utilized the _Phantom 2_ to do so.

With Sabine at the controls, the former Separatist shuttle spent several minutes of flying at a lower speed with reduced energy output as to avoid unwanted detection, on a trajectory provided by the two Jedi passengers. The Mandalorian wasn't particularly fond of just flying off in what seemed to her like a random direction, but she knew at this point not to underestimate either of her Jedi teammates.

"I sense we're getting close…" Kanan trailed off, the source of the disturbance growing in strength as they neared. He couldn't see what both Ezra and Sabine spotted over the hills ahead, but he had an idea of what it might be.

"Over there, Sabine, those look like… ruins?" the young Padawan raised an eyebrow as he eyed the remains of an ancient structure coming up on their bow.

"I take is that's the source of your _disturbance_?" the teenage Mandalorian briefly eyed her slightly younger partner with a knowing smirk as he nodded with a grin. Kanan knew at that point his suspicions were confirmed.

"Ruins? Take us in, Sabine. It all makes sense, now."

"You know what that place is," Ezra didn't reply with a question. He understood his master well enough.

"Yes, I'll explain once we land."

It was merely a couple of minutes later when the three Rebels stood on a bluff overlooking the ruins. It was a largely circular structure with two semi-circle protrusions on both edges of the front side that functioned as entryways. The complex was in a severe state of neglect, with various sections of walls and the top of the building caved in. A pathway that connected both entryways via a central courtyard out front was broken in several locations, and thick vegetation permeated in and around the site.

"This is definitely the place," Ezra affirmed as he scanned the ruins under the late afternoon sun.

"This is what remains of the old Jedi Enclave on Dantooine; formerly one of the Order's largest training centers outside of the Great Temple on Coruscant," as Kanan revealed the origins and significance of the ruins in front of them, both Ezra and Sabine felt their eyes go wide.

"It certainly looks like it was empty _before_ the Empire took over," Sabine suggested, having analyzed telltale signs of long-term abandonment. She held her helmet in her hands in front of her.

"It was; in the years leading up to the Clone Wars, most of the Jedi scattered throughout the Galaxy were recalled to the Core Words to help guard against the growing threat of the Separatists. This enclave was among several that were shut down as a result. The Order likely intended to return here after the conflict came to an end, but we all know now it wasn't to be. No doubt the Empire and other scavengers have picked the place clean since the war," Kanan explained, his tone becoming forlorn and regretful as he went on. Ezra could sense some attachment to this place from his master, and inquired with him in a sympathetic tone.

"You've been here before, haven't you?"

"I have," Kanan freely admitted with a sigh, though somewhere in the back of his mind he was bemused; his student was becoming quite adept at reading him, "I trained here briefly as a youngling before my master took me as her padawan. Feels like a lifetime ago at this point."

"What could be in there that would call us to it?" Ezra asked further, curious as to what may await them inside.

"I'm not sure… whatever it is, it doesn't feel Jedi… or Sith, either. I suppose we might be thankful for that last part," the words of his master rang true to him, for the Padawan sensed it as well quite clearly. This disturbance, or rather, _presence_ , felt strangely familiar…

"I felt something just about identical when the others and I went on the mission to that Unknown World a few months ago. The temple there, it had a pretty similar feel to it in and around the building…" Ezra joined Kanan in peering at the ruins ahead of them intently, trying to feel out the presence within through the Force. Sabine was, however, ready to move in.

"We should get a move on; the sun will start setting soon and we don't want to be out here for too long, right?" having gained their attention as she spoke, the two Jedi nodded at her in agreement.

* * *

Upon entering the courtyard just outside the ruined enclave, the three Rebels halted in their tracks. Sabine waited as patiently as she could while Ezra and Kanan concentrated. She had to mentally agree herself that feeling out and sensing wherever the source of this Force presence was coming from would save them time. Once their focus shifted to the left entrance, the Mandalorian got a pretty good idea where they'd be going, next.

"Over there, that's the way to the surface levels of the enclave. The right entrance would take us to the sublevels," Kanan explained to his younger companions.

"Whatever the source is, it definitely doesn't feel like it's underground," Ezra deduced and Kanan nodded in agreement.

Like the temple on Lothal, the only way to unseal the entrances to the old enclave was by unlocking the access points through the Force, which the Jedi Knight and his Padawan accomplished with little trouble. Donning her helmet, Sabine used the light on her rangefinder to illuminate the way. Daylight was still seeping through the cracks and holes in the ceilings and walls, but the corridor that led up and inside the surface levels was still largely shrouded in dark. Any artificial lighting had likely eroded beyond function years prior.

The interior of the ruins showed the true scope of how thorough the environment was in a continuous effort to reclaim the land. Vines and weeds entangled the walls and protruded from cracks in the tiled floors. Decorative columns were cracked and splintered, any statue that hadn't been removed by looters was smashed beyond recognition. Evidently Kanan's assessment was correct; trespassers from outside the Order found their own ways of getting inside and had the run of the place over the last couple decades. The three Rebels rounded several corridors, and traversed just as many staircases and ramps, all in a poorly illuminated and sorry state.

Eventually, they came upon the rooftop courtyard, which was just as thick with overgrowth as the exterior one. Formerly used for outdoor meditation and training classes, it was now blanketed by a thick patch of grass and weeds towering four feet high. Smaller, thinner patches broke up the pathways in numerous spots. The large fountain that stood in the center was partially collapsed and was bone dry from decades of being drained. Sabine noted that another doorway on the north side of this second courtyard, revealing another and completely unsealed hallway, would likely be their next route as both Jedi eyed it intently.

After another couple minutes of walking and navigating more dimly lit corridors, another light, this time off to the side of another hallway, revealed a second exterior location set up in a circle and bordered by walls all around, pocked by alcoves in multiple, equidistant locations. Unlike the central rooftop courtyard, however, the entirety of the middle was covered in a thin patch of overgrowth, and a paved rim around the circular opening remained broken up by taller grass and weeds. Another corridor to the right which led further into the enclave was blocked off by a collapsed section of the roof. In effect, this location was now a dead end for the Rebels, who finally came to a stop in the center of the location.

"It doesn't look like anything's here," Sabine commented as she removed her helmet, no longer needing it to see and illuminate the way forward.

"The presence feels stronger than ever right here… but she's right…" Ezra trailed off as he intently analyzed the clearing.

"Something's not quite right…" Kanan could sense just as his apprentice this _was_ where they needed to be, but that was about it. For a moment, he was heedless as the two younger Rebels began to lose their footing, lightheadedness suddenly taking over the both of them. When they started dizzily groaning, he was at last alerted to their sudden predicament, "Ezra? Sabine? What's going on?!" his padawan was the first to try and form a coherent response, just barely successful.

"Everything's… ah… spinning…" the young man fell to his knees as he groaned out. Sabine joined him immediately after as a familiar voice called out in his mind, _"_ _What happened to the Ezra I know?! The Ezra I…"_

"What's happening… to… us?" the young woman groaned out herself, a similar physical and mental state overtaking her at the same exact time, _"_ _I care about you Sabine. Yes, I do… I have for a while…"_

The Padawan and the Mandalorian both fell onto the soft grass beneath them at the same time, slipping away into unconsciousness. Neither heard Kanan call to them as he knelt down between them. A voice neither of them recognized, serious and masculine, welcomed them into their involuntary slumber.

 _"_ _You must put aside your fears and commit to what you know to be true. Be honest with yourselves and each other, or risk losing everything you have left, everything you could still have. Your enemy is strong, and so you must be stronger!"_

It was within the deep recesses of the subconscious mind of Ezra Bridger that certain events over the last two years, memories both familiar and not so familiar, began to replay in chronological order. From the moment he met the Mandalorian laying beside him, to every moment both big and small they shared since that first day. He remembered the warm feelings of care when she recovered and cleaned the holodisk with the portrait of him with his parents, and the cold aura of fear when she was undercover and he was unable to do a thing to help her. Together they'd grown as people, and his initial attraction to her had matured into great feelings of respect and care, ones he knew she reciprocated. Every moment they shared, every feeling it brought. There truly never was any doubt in his mind… he loved her. A smile curled up on his lips while his eyes remained closed.

Deep within her own subconscious mind, Sabine Wren saw the same memories in the same order, and the effects on her were similar. She remembered the terrible fear when he sacrificed himself to spare her capture by the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother, and the overwhelming relief when she saw he'd not fallen to his death over Wynkahthu. His awkward attempts to flirt with her in the past had underscored how much he cared for her, and he'd grown and matured alongside her. They'd fought and suffered together, shared secrets they'd never shared with anyone else together. She grew to care about and respect him just as much as he did her. There was no doubt in her mind anymore, she couldn't deny it any longer… she loved him. Her own lips morphed into a gentle smile that matched his own.

The smiles held as they both recalled those few minutes alone they'd shared together on the _Ghost_ , displaying the depths of their devotion to one another without restraint. Much remained to be done, much remained undecided, and even though Ezra and Sabine remained deep in slumber for the time being, their subconscious minds took solace in knowing whatever lay ahead, they would face it together, just like they always did.

 **A/N: The stage has been set, ladies and gentlemen, and the final battle is now close at hand. The next chapter will serve as the lead-in for the sequence of events that will be the finale. Everything has been leading up to what is soon to come, my most respected readers. The Padawan and the Mandalorian, along with the Rogue Jedi and the Pilot, plus the Warrior and the Astromech, will truly discover their greatest strength is each other. All strengths have their limits, however, and these boundaries will be tested by the Grand Inquisitor and his followers. War is hell, and never without loss to either side.**

 **I want to give a special thanks to Wikked Grin, who has graciously volunteered to be my beta reader for the remainder of the story. As I'm more pressed for time than usual as of late, an extra pair of eyes to spot potential errors I mistakenly leave behind is most welcome.**

 **The next two chapters will be released together as a two-part special, focusing on concluding the events on Pantora while transitioning over to the finale. I expect them to be up sometime next week as usual.**

 **Once more, best wishes to you all. As this trilogy moves to its impending conclusion, remember it is as much your success as it is my own. Each and every last one of you are my inspiration. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Resolve Unparalleled

Star Wars: Rebels: The Promised Day

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Well, these two took longer and were more difficult to write than I originally anticipated they would be. However, I persisted as best I could to ensure they'd be up to the standards I hold myself and your expectations to. Now, the two-parter I promised begins now. As the battle at and over Pantora draws to a close, the curtain rises for what will be the grand finale for this trilogy of mine and yours. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Resolve Unparalleled

The putrid, bloated swamplands strewn about the surface of Hutta, adopted and appropriated homeworld of the nefarious Hutts, were an environment few sentient beings would ever tread by choice. Most visitors to the noxious slime-planet have some form of business or another with the malicious, sluggish overlords, and generally choose to remain in or around their palaces in various spaceport cities and compounds, and with good reason.

While any business or underworld venture involving the Hutts was a risky proposition at best, being lost in the ghastly wastes strewn about Hutta was akin to being granted the death sentence. Indeed, over the millennia many _had_ in fact been exiled out of the spaceport cities and compounds with the intent being leaving them to die in the inhospitable environment. Most eventually did succumb, their corpses absorbed by the swamps or devoured by ravenous, mutated wildlife. Some however, like the wildlife, endured, altered and degraded overtime by exposure to the pollution and coming together into semi-sentient tribal societies. These beings of the wastes became known as "Bog People" to the locals, and they were just one of the many hazards and risks associated with the noxious swamps and marshes.

Aside from the occasional grumbling and sarcastic remark, an armed and sizable team of henchmen, mostly comprised Weequays, Gamorreans, and Niktos, remained on alert as they wadded and trudged through a muddy marshland creek, surrounded on all sides by towering fungus trees and slime-caked brush. They were just a single unit of the army of enforcers under the command of the reining top crimelord of the swamp world, Durga the Hutt. Armed and armored to the teeth, they were on a seek and destroy mission.

"How much further till we reach the camp of these filthy bog rats? I'm gonna be cleaning gunk of out my boots for days after this!" one of the Nikto, with a sawed-off blaster rifle slung over his shoulder, griped, spitting into the mucky water as he did so.

The one in charge, an Anomid whose face was covered in numerous, faded scars around his dark grey goggles and mouthpiece, barked in reply in a voice that was both organic and mechanized over his shoulder. A modified vibroaxe was sheathed on his back, and twin customized blaster pistols were holstered on his hips.

"The scouts reported that it's just a few clicks further downstream, so shut the kark up already! Master Durga's lost a sizable sum in slaves to these Evocii raiders, and demands we return with their heads or not at all!"

"Wait, slave heads or bot rat heads?," a Gamorrean snorted out, trudging along with the others. The Anomid commander sighed in exasperation; clearly he was not thrilled to be in charge of his mission.

" _Bog rat_ heads! Now all of you stay _quiet_!"

While the forward ranks of the formation quickly fell in line and did as instructed, two more of the henchmen bringing up the rear continued to make their version of small talk in hushed voices.

"Wonder if any of the worm-head broads taken from the palace will be at the camp?" one of the Weequays snickered to a Nikto marching at his side, the latter of whom grinned in lewd thought at the prospect of finding some of the escaped Twi'lek dancers the Evocii had broken out of Durga's stronghold.

"Maybe we can _break_ a few of 'em back in for the master, hehe…"

Before the two hired thugs could continue their increasingly, darkly suggestive conversation, two double-edged, short wooden throwing spears, or light javelins, were lodged through their skulls at high speed. Their final, mutual sight as the choked out gasps and fell forward into the swamp were their fellow henchmen ahead of them being pelted with the same.

"What the kark?! Take cover!" the Anomid immediately instructed the unit, but the damage was already done. Easily half of the henchmen had been killed or fatally wounded and brought down into the muck with the ambush.

"They're pinned! Encircle them before they recover!" a gruff voice commanded from out of sight.

All at once, piercing battle cries rang out from behind the trees and brush, and the Anomid and the remaining hired thugs deployed by Durga the Hutt quickly found themselves surrounded by what was clearly at least four full units of heavily armed and armored Evocii warriors acting in perfect synchronization.

Each of them was adorned in matching uniforms comprised of dark blue olive drab long-sleeved shirts and pants, dark brown boots, and bronzium-painted armored plating covering their chests, loans, forearms, and shirts along with helmets leaving their faces exposed but with chain-link mail ear and cheek guards. Utility belts that matched their boots featured various pouches along with a sheath for short swords on the left and a holster for a blaster on the right. Their left arms were strapped to large, circular shields that matched their armor and their right arms held up sharpened metal spears. Their ranks were comprised of both men and women, but their faces were all hardened with years of combat experience behind them. They surrounded their foes in formations with rows of four, spears lowered in front and raised in the lines behind those.

The Anomid commander looked over his shoulder at the formation behind him, and caught sight of the one leading them; distinguished by a dark blue plume protruding from the top of his helmet. This particular Evocii was distinguished by his thin mustache and beard, as well as a false wooden eye in his left eye socket, with above and below sported a near-perfect vertical scar. The Anomid grumbled to himself, unsheathing his vibroaxe as the remainder of his own unit quickly drew and raised their own weapons.

"Barca, is it?" the veteran mercenary narrowed his eyes behind his goggles as the Evocii in question scoffed at the mention of his name from a servant of the Hutts.

"It's nice to know the underlings of those slugs remember my name. I would give my remaining eye for the chance to drive this pike into Durga's skull face-to-face," to enunciate his point, Commander Barca raised his spear higher up to display the freshly-sharpened point at the top. Now it was his turn to furrow his brows as the Anomid chuckled at him.

"As if you'd be able to slay the master while blind!" the servant of the Hutts laughed as he spoke, but his mockery was cut short.

"I do not need my eyes to slaughter lowly trash like him, or _you_ ," the harsh tone of the veteran Evocii warleader turned dark as he retorted.

"Heh, kill them!" was all the Anomid had to say in reply, instructing his remaining unit to use their superior firepower as he drew a blaster with his free hand.

"Advance and cut them down! For Evocar!" Barca ordered the troops under his own command.

The surviving veteran henchmen of the Hutts who attempted to use their blasters to mow down the formations of warriors surrounding them quickly discovered to their horror that the large circular shields used by every one of their foes was perfectly blast-proof, and as the four formations began marching forward in unison with shields raised and spears at the ready, their prospects for survival grew slim.

"Focus on this single formation! We must break out!" the Anomid directed the entirety of his team's efforts on the formation led by Barca, rapidly pulling the trigger on his pistol in a futile effort to hold them off. He lunged forward with his vibroaxe raised, but was quickly driven back with the number of spears the forward line thrust at him.

By now, the four formations bearing down on the remaining hired thugs were trudging and wading through the water all around them, and it was all over the moment they lines of spears were in melee range. Not even the brutish strength of the Gamorreans could ward off the coordinated and precise movements of the walls of shields and spears. Each and every last remaining henchman was either stabbed and impaled upon the spears of the formations, or bashed down by the shields and then run through while knocked down.

The Anomid was the last to go down as he made a desperate move to try and reach Barca, but said Evocii with years of experience and training behind them, more than that of his opponent, easily blocked and parried every attack brought upon him before impaling the servant of the Hutts directly through the chest with his spear. With a pained and startled gasp that left blood seeping around his rebreather, his unseen eyes were stuck in a state of disbelief as his life left him. A muddied boot to his stomach removed him from the spear, and he joined the rest of his unit below the muck and murky swamp water.

"Take their weapons; the liberated slaves will require armaments if they are to join in the fight," Barca ordered his units, who obeyed immediately. As he silently observed, somewhere in the recesses of his mind, the leader of the fabled "Sacred Bands of Evocar" couldn't shake the feeling that everything was about to be decided. The _only_ one man he truly answered to would be returning home, soon.

* * *

At the primary spaceport in the government center of Pantora City, Inquisitor Barris, Inquisitor Garnac, and HK-47 had split up to cover multiple hangar bays at once. The Pantoran Capital Guard had deployed more troops to lock down the spaceport the moment it was confirmed the Empire was setting up a full naval blockade in orbit, and while Barris was annoyed at the additional complications that required silencing, both Garnac and HK-47 delighted in having more victims to slaughter.

"More! More! Hahahaha!" it was times like this when the bloodthirsty Trandoshan was most thankful that the Inquisition used doublesabers as the primary weapon; twin blades made it that much easier to carve down large groups of enemies in droves. Limbs, heads, and torsos went flying as one by one, each Pantoran soldier attempting to stop him was cut to pieces, their blaster bolts either dodged or deflected. Every transport in the hangar was already a smoldering wreck behind him; at this point he was just sticking around to kill.

"Mockery: Your squishy flesh and fragile bones are no match for the unyielding might of steel!" with repeater carbine firing away while held aloft in his right arm, mowing down one Pantoran soldier after the next, the ancient assassin droid fired two rockets from the retractable launcher in his left forearm which proceeded to destroy the last parked transport in the hangar he'd been sent to clear out just minutes prior. He then used a third rocket to blow up a squad of reinforcements the exact moment they were coming through the doorway into the hangar.

"You really should've just stayed away," the Mirilan scoffed at the futile efforts of her foes. A single belt's worth of six well-placed magnetic detonators was all it took to demolish the two starships in the hangar she'd entered. She summoned the Pantorans attempting to fire at range to her through the Force only to slash them down with a swing of her own doublesaber, or occasionally impale one only to kick them away immediately after. Grisly work to be sure, but necessary nonetheless. No mission would go unfinished on her watch.

* * *

As the infiltration team continued their assignment at the spaceport, a lone Imperial shuttle under escort from a full squadron of TIE fighters came to rest on the mossy cliffs to the north of the city. As the squadron circled around, the shuttle's boarding ramp extended to reveal both Jerec and Starkiller had arrived. The two Human practitioners of the Dark Side disembarked side by side, the older of the two speaking to the younger one as he did so.

"Ah it's been too long since I've taken the field. Such a shame it's guard duty, wouldn't you agree?" the blind former Jedi Knight grinned as he silently wished for the Pantorans to try and rush the landing site. As far as he was unconcerned, an uneventful assignment was dreadfully boring.

"Our place is not to question, only to act," the younger Human readily replied, his unseen expression beneath his helmet one of discipline and duty. Jerec merely scoffed at the display.

"You're an exceptionally-skilled young man, Starkiller, but quite a bore I'm afraid."

"Duly noted," while his focus remained on the here and now, Galen Marek couldn't help but briefly ponder how a certain female Imperial officer was faring back on the fleet in orbit over the moon.

* * *

From where she stood at the side of Vice Admiral Gillad Paelleon on the bridge of the _Furious Vengeance_ , Fleet Commander Juno Eclipse watched with her superior as, far off in the distance beyond the blockade and the moon below, the _Infinite Reformer_ began the terrifying process of siphoning a sun lightyears away once more. The young woman couldn't help but feel dread in her gut at the thought of the countless people beneath the blockade who were now doomed by the actions of herself and those higher up in the fleet than her, by the Grand Inquisitor, who she really only knew as a master of the Force appointed by Lord Vader and Emperor Palpatine himself to personally command a sizable task force of the Imperial military. She understood the mysterious but serious and brutally efficient Evocii had numerous Jedi kills and destructions of insurrections against Imperial dominion on his belt at this point.

Truthfully, when she was first informed that someone within the inner circle of the Emperor was personally requesting her transfer to their command, she was thrilled. For a decorated combat pilot and commanding officer in the Imperial Navy, and someone who graduated the Imperial Academy with high honors, a post on the flagship of the Imperial Fourth Fleet was, in practice, a dream come true. Juno knew full well that a good number of the stuffier and older men at the top of Imperial High Command hadn't given her impressive record a second look, but both Grand Inquisitor Nachtgeist and Vice Admiral Paelleon had explained to her on her first day on the flagship that it was her noted capabilities and accomplishments that had caught their eyes, and to deny her because of her youth or her gender would've been impractical. Such a forward-thinking mindset from respected individuals higher up the ladder than her was a refreshing and welcomed change of pace from the proverbial hoops she had to leap through in the past just to get a chance to prove herself.

It wasn't long before she understood, however, that her top-ranking superior had gained his reputation by earning it quite well. He was cold and relentless in his pursuit to enact the will of the Emperor, and had no qualms about employing brutal tactics if deemed the most productive and efficient solution to the tasks at hand. She hadn't the privilege to know the full details of Operation: Infinite Horizon in advance, but seeing the awe-inspiring and nightmare-inducing power of the giant capital ship of the Rakata reclaimed by the Grand Inquisitor firsthand, Juno understood that to ensure Imperial dominance and victory, there truly were no limits too great for this chosen champion of the Emperor to accept.

"It truly is a shame," the aged, solemn voice of her immediate superior officer pulled her from her thoughts.

"Sir?" she cleared her throat and inquired softly while looking over to him.

"The price of war, that is. No matter how much or how often you see the chaos of it all, you never entirely get used to it," Paelleon spoke with experience. Indeed, Juno knew that the middle-aged man was a veteran of the Clone Wars. Like Starkiller, she had still been a toddler when that particular conflict came to an end.

"How do we cope with it, sir?" the young officer asked further, her voice straight and respectful, but with eyes that for merely a moment hinted curiosity, or perhaps instead, pleading. Sighing to himself before giving a reply, the older officer was reminded at times like these that he didn't have all the answers.

"It's not like we put on these uniforms thinking we wouldn't be told to kill. The harsh reality is _we_ could be buried in them at any time, as well. We just need to keep looking and walking forward, commander. Prepare for the best, and guard for the worst, all as best as we possibly can."

As Paelleon finished, Juno nodded while lowering her head, and the former shifted his gaze back to the events taking place outside. All the while, at the back of the bridge, Special Operative Kavir Oslan lowered his own head, an unseen grimace adorning his features as his face contorted in anger and frustration. He left as quickly and quietly as he could without ever looking back.

* * *

Back on the surface of the doomed world, much to Jerec's twisted delight, a full company of the Pantoran Capital Guard had been deployed on landspeeders to the landing zone. Starkiller didn't object when the older Human Inquisitor ordered the shuttle pilots to stand down and hold off using the onboard weaponry to destroy the unwelcome arrivals. In fact, the former waited a couple of minutes before joining in the fight himself.

Using his doublesaber like a buzzsaw, Jerec vertically bisected two of the patrol craft by hurling his weapon and recalling it through the Force, all while dodging every blaster bolt fired in his direction. Using both hands, Starkiller picked up one speeder and hurled it into another. It was through the resulting fireball that he drew and ignited his own doublesaber, joining Jerec in taking down the infantry directly. Those out of range, he simply pulled to him before slashing them down with a single stroke of the blades. The older of the two couldn't resist using his own free hand to telekinetically snap a few necks.

"Now _this_ is more like it!" a wicked grin born of raw bloodlust adorned the face of the former Jedi Knight before he cut through the torso of a Pantoran soldier who'd already been screaming after losing both his arms. He slammed his boot into the throat of another while in mid-air a moment later, slamming his other foot down with a kick amplified to the Force to such a degree it shattered the man's lungs and ribcage.

For his own part, Starkiller remained silent as he moved to another soldier, crawling through the dirt with deflected blaster bolts in his stomach and chest crippling and straining his every movement. The orphan from Kashyyk ended the pitiful suffering at his feet, taking off the soldier's head with another swing of his saber.

"What the-?! No!" in the next instant, another Pantoran soldier was dragged across the ground by an unseen pair of hands out of the clearing, but the sound of a lightsaber plunged into his back, straight through his heart, alerted both Starkiller and Jerec to the fact that those they'd been waiting for had arrived. Barris swiftly moved to extract her own saber from the dead man beneath her before moving to join what remained of the fight, with both Garnac and HK-47 in tow. What had been twenty soldiers and four armed landspeeders of the Pantoran Capital Guard was quickly reduced to crushed and hacked corpses and severed, burning wreckage within another minute. The Mirilan Inquisitor had an update for her allies who had been waiting for her group at the shuttle.

"More of these fools are inbound. I suggest we proceed with the extraction as planned, less we risk exposing our ride, here, to potential crossfire," both Starkiller and Jerec nodded. Garnac and HK were both disappointed at the prospect of leaving with more targets on the way, but their mission had to come first, so they begrudgingly acquiesced.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the tallest spire that was the Pantoran Assembly in the government district of Pantora City, Chairwoman Riyo Chuchi and Senator Garm Bel Iblis were just informed by an aid of the former that all attempts to establish communication with the Imperial armada in orbit had been met with silence. Truly, whatever it was that continued to befall the homeworld of the Pantoran people, the two experienced politicians knew they weren't going to be hearing how or why from the oppressors with guns trained on them from high above. With the city on high alert and the government district in lockdown, the comm blackout with the Rebels on Dantooine was not likely to be breached even through the backdoor channel. All the while, the sun far beyond the fleet amongst the stars above began slowly and steadily shrinking away…

 **A/N: Continued immediately in Chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8: Beneath the Freezing Sky

Star Wars: Rebels: The Promised Day

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: The second half of the promised two-parter.** **Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Beneath the Freezing Sky

More and more of the sunlight was dissipating from the expanse of Pantora city and the entirety of the moon itself. At the landing site, the Inquisitors and the ancient assassin droid had boarded the shuttle while holding off a fresh wave of enemy reinforcements. HK-47 couldn't resist getting off a few more shots from his carbine before falling back into the interior of the shuttle from the boarding ramp as it slowly took off. The pilots used the forward guns to finish off the second attack from the Pantoran Capital Guard left at the landing site, leaving no witnesses as instructed. The precision of the many turbolaser and quadlaser batteries in place on the fleet in lower orbit was readily visible as one civilian starship after the next desperately attempting to escape the doomed world was blasted to microscopic fragments and dust. All of these ships trying to escape out of the fleet's range were chased down by the seemingly endless squadrons of TIE fighters. Strategically positioned _Interdictors_ made escape into hyperspace impossible. Truly, only the fragments of data that were allowed to be slipped to the Rebellion would hint at the unthinkable atrocity taking place, no firsthand accounts. The miniscule fleet of security starships that had been at the ready, a few squadrons of fighters and patrol ships mostly equipped to deal with border skirmishes and pirate raids, were each incinerated to pieces with no strain whatsoever on the part of the Imperials.

The Imperial shuttle, under escort from the squadron that had brought it into the atmosphere, steadily approached the main hangar bays of the _Furious Vengeance_. After touching down in one and extending its boarding ramp once again, the shuttle sat idle with the engines still running as everyone except for Jerec, HK-47, and the two pilots disembarked. The ancient assassin droid remained inside, but the blind Human Inquisitor saw his cohorts off from atop the ramp. Barris was the first to look back over her shoulder and see that he wasn't heading down behind herself, Starkiller, and Garnac.

"You and the homicidal trash compacter not coming?" the Mirilan inquired drolly.

"Exclamation: I heard that, you inferior, self-deluded, mobile flesh-heap!" came the irritated mechanized voice of the droid in question. Evidently, his audioreceptors had been finely-tuned for the return trip. Jerec merely gave a light chuckle while shaking his head.

"The Grand Inquisitor requires the presence of myself and the droid on that Rakata relic he's claimed for the duration of the operation. I bid all of you farewell for now," Jerec gave a half-hearted salute with his gloved right hand before stepping back into the interior of the shuttle. It wasn't long before the ramp retracted once more, and the landing gear did the same upon liftoff. The three Inquisitors who had disembarked made their way further into the Imperial flagship as the shuttle departed for the _Infinite Reformer_.

* * *

A short time later, over on the aforementioned ancient and massive capital ship, Grand Inquisitor Dunkel Nachtgeist was attending to a live holocall with the leader of his devotees planetside back at his homeworld, the next and last destination for Operation: Infinite Horizon.

"We've liberated hundreds of slaves, both Evocii and otherwise, over the last several months as per your instructions, milord, but I'm afraid plenty more remain in the dungeons of those damn slugs," Barca stated with contempt for his foes and respect for his superior.

"We'll be proceeding as planned regardless, commander. The measure I've prepared to shield our people and allies planetside should suffice," Nachtgeist informed his longtime ally assuredly.

"And if it doesn't?"

"If it is required of me, I will sacrifice my life to give the technique the extra boost it would need. I know you and my subordinates here on the fleet are more than capable of finishing what I started."

"Your selflessness is indeed noble as always, milord, but it shouldn't have to come to that!" the Commander of the Sacred Bands immediately protested, but quickly saw his superior was resigned to such a fate. He could see the devotion and determination in his eyes, even through the hologram.

"What I told you before remains unchanged, old friend, there is _no_ sacrifice I will not give for our people, our world, and the very Galaxy itself. I am prepared to give whatever is required of me, my blood, my life, all of it. I know you and your troops can say the same."

"Of course, milord! For Evocar!" Barca reaffirmed immediately, his men joining him in raising their fists over their hearts in salute.

"For Evocar!" the Grand Inquisitor, the champion of Evocar, readily returned their salute in a like manner.

With that, the holocall came to an end. Upon returning to the bridge of the ancient capital ship a couple of minutes later, Dunkel Nachtgeist found that not only were the final flickers of the sun lightyears in the distance fading and sputtering out as the last of the gaseous ball of flame was absorbed, but among the staff on duty was the unwilling operative from Ord Mantell.

"Mind telling me _what_ the _kark_ is going on out there?!" Kavir was visibly shaken, his expression one of desperation and outrage. His superior, however, paid him no heed while calmly and silently walking past him, clasping his hands behind his back and within his cloak as he did so. It only served to upset Kavir further, "Answer me, _damn it_!"

"Be mindful of your place, Agent Oslan. Should you somehow forget the arrangement we made, rest assured, I will _not_ ," the tone of the Grand Inquisitor, which carried over with his back to the one he was speaking to, conveyed straightforward rebuke and uncaring for the obvious concern in the voice of his one man intended audience.

"When you told me the sun over Atollon was going to be removed that was one thing; a sector on the Far Rim with a slim to none population like that would have minimal casualties. But _this_ … this sector is one of the most heavily-populated in the Outer Rim! Billions and billions are going to die without that sun you're taking from them, good and innocent people who have _nothing_ to do with the Rebellion!"

" _Innocent_ , you say? For all that word is flung around, it's a miniscule one at best," the voice of the menacing Dark Side master was unchanged, as dismissive and cold as ever, "In truth, innocence is a fragile thing, robbed from children soon after birth. There are _no_ billions of innocent people dying by my hand and word, Agent Oslan, merely sacrifices for the greater good."

" _Greater good_?! How can you even _think_ mass-murder is for the greater good of anyone or anything?!" at this point, several officers were looking over to the source of the commotion, but a single raised, gloved hand from the Grand Inquisitor let them know their attention was unneeded, and so they returned to their tasks at their console stations.

Kavir did his absolute best to hold his outraged and furious expression with clenched teeth and narrowed eyes as Nachtgeist turned around to face him at last. However, now he was faced with narrowed, crimson eyes staring back right at him, coupled with a feeling as if their gaze were going _through_ him as well. The agent felt a bead of sweat form and trickle down the side of his face. He would never get used to how intimidating this man could be even while completely silent. That silence was broken a tense moment later.

"You are not privy to the more classified details of this operation, agent, and based on your behavior, the decision to exclude you was not one I will regret. As I've just told you, be mindful of your place. I suggest you make yourself scarce, before I come to believe your presence in my ranks is more bothersome than it is worth, and the favor I graced you with should be rescinded _immediately_ ," this time, his voice carried a warning; patience on his part was wearing thin, dangerously so at that.

Losing his nerve at the display of authority and power as the Grand Inquisitor towered over him, Kavir's expression faltered. He squeezed his eyes closed as he bowed respectfully and turned on his heel, making his exit from the bridge at a brisk pace without another word. He felt the vicious, crimson glare on his back until the doors closed behind him. Turning back around to face the final stage of the fueling sequence, Nachtgeist reached into his cloak and revealed another prize he had kept on his person. Now, his eyes held a softer gaze as they peered into the pyramid-shaped device in his hand that was the Holocron of Darth Revan. He knew full well at this point that this receptacle of forbidden knowledge and incredible power was just as much key to his endgame as the ancient capital ship he stood in command of was.

* * *

From where she stood on the balcony overlooking the expanse of Pantora City, Chairwoman Riyo Chuchi felt the freezing chill as the warmth of the sun steadily dissipated from her world, from the homes and bodies of her people down below and all around. Squinting as she looked up into the sky, she saw the faint trace of what remained of the sun as it neared oblivion, almost completely drained at this point. She mused aloud as she heard Senator Garm Bel Iblis walk over from behind her.

"Condemned to die in complete darkness, cut off from the greatest source of light available. Rather poetic…" from her tone, the old politician from Corellia understood she was resigned to the fate that was to befall them and everyone else on the moon. Truth be told, he also knew and accepted the terrible truth that there would be no escape for any of them. He removed his overcoat and placed it around her shoulders to help her with her increasingly frantic shivering. At this point, it was below freezing in the air outside. Chairwoman Chuchi looked up and over to him as she crossed her arms, rubbing her hands on the warm coat.

"Thanks, but, what about you?" she asked meekly, and he chuckled sadly before answering.

"Corellia has some of the harshest winters in the Inner Rim on the northern continent. When you grow up there, you tend to get used to it. Of course, trying to guard against the cold won't amount to much, shortly. Once the sun goes out, we'll all be dead in a matter of seconds."

"We may just freeze to death before that, even inside," the increasingly dropping temperatures weren't lost on Chuchi or her guest. Garm frantically rubbed his hands together to help generate some trace of heat.

"The cruelty of the Empire is vast, but the courage of the Rebellion is even more so," the aging Senator from the waning years of the Old Republic started shivering himself after he spoke confidently. The impending reality of death wasn't enough to shake his commitment to the cause.

"I've seen great good and great evil many times over myself, senator. I'll take your word for it," the Chairwoman of the Pantoran assembly managed a smile as her own shivering returned. More light would endure, even if the one over Pantora was lost forever.

* * *

As an entire sector was condemned to death dozens of star systems away, in the command station of Sandril Base on Dantooine, the staff had remained active well into the night as the situation over Pantora progressed. Finally, though, the grim reality became clear as the backdoor channel they'd relied on for updates went silent alongside the entire populace of the doomed world. Cassian walked up to General Dodonna, who had remained at the holotable with Hera, with the update.

"We've just lost contact with our source in Pantora City, sir. Their last transmission indicated that the sun was almost completely gone," after he finished, he watched as Dodonna nodded with a solemn but staunch expression before shifting his gaze back to Hera, who had hung her head with closed eyes at the news. Pantora easily dwarfed Atollon in terms of casualties, and that knowledge was dreadful to know even without being present for the latest assault.

"What do you think, Captain Syndulla?" the older Rebel officer asked her, and she opened her eyes while looking up to face him again. Upon first receiving word that the sun over Pantora was seemingly being shrunken by an unseen force beyond the blockade, the Twi'lek pilot immediately knew it had to be the mysterious, massive capital ship that she and the rest of the _Ghost_ crew had spotted while escaping from the battle over Atollon.

"There's no doubt that it's the same superweapon the Imperials were using over our base. What my crew and I saw, it fits the description of what's going on over Pantora. I don't know how, but the Empire has the power to take away entire suns at will," her voice was grim but certain. Hera looked the general straight in the eyes, and he knew how serious she was. Sighing to himself, the former Imperial officer looked back over the holotable at their side.

"I'll need to confer with Senator Mothma and Senator Organa before we decide our next move. They should also be informed of Senator Bel Iblis' passing," as he finished, he saw both Hera and Cassian nod out of the corner of his eye. At that moment, a male Duros comm officer ran up to the three, who stood at attention and saluted as he caught their attention.

"General Dodonna, sir! We've intercepted a transmission from the Empire! The Fourth Fleet will be heading to Grakouine for resupply, expected arrival in two standard days."

"Grakouine is only two standard days of travel from this base as well, and we have confirmation that the fleet over Pantora is the Fourth Fleet, is that correct, Lieutenant Andor?" Dodonna inquired as he shifted his gaze back to Cassian, who nodded again as he replied.

"That is affirmative, sir."

"With respect, general, we should confer with Senator Mothma and Senator Organa immediately, before this potential opportunity escapes," the Twi'lek pilot said as she advised the older Rebel officer, who was quick to agree.

"Indeed, and so we shall."

* * *

It took several hours of conference, planning, and briefing, but finally with support from both the political and military heads of the Rebellion, a bold, risky, but vital mission of infiltration was launched in a stolen Imperial military transport shuttle, originally captured by Cassian on an earlier mission of his out of Sandril Base. The Rebel operative piloted the craft himself, and was joined by Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, Zeb, and a unit of volunteer commandos. Their assignment was simple, but dangerous: sneak aboard the Imperials' new toy and find a way to take it down. Meanwhile, using what intel about what had taken place at Atollon and Pantora that was available, Dodonna, Hera, and Rex would petition the rest of the Rebel cells to combine their strengths for a naval assault against the massive capital ship, in the event that the infiltration proved a failure for one reason or another. Grim prospects to be sure, but it was agreed by everyone involved at Sandril Base that no chances could be taken, regardless. Even though the political climate back on Mandalore remained uncertain since the mission there several weeks prior, Sabine had petitioned reinforcements from the ranks of her people as well.

Roughly two standard says had passed since then, and as the stolen transport shuttle dropped out of hyperspace over Grakouine, it didn't take long for the Rebels on board to spot the _Infinite Reformer_ docked amongst the plethora of Imperial warships that made up the Fourth Fleet. Various, large orbital stations were providing anchor for the assembled armada, which required restock of munitions and fuel for the voyage to Hutta. Cassian had only heard secondhand information about the ancient capital ship both he and his allies would have to board, but judging by the looks on the faces of the young padawan and the teenage Mandalorian, and the descriptions he'd been given, he knew his suspicions were correct.

"That's the ship we're looking for, isn't it?" he asked, already knowing the answer but needing confirmation nonetheless. Ezra gave Cassian that confirmation just a moment later while Sabine stood at the side of the former.

"Yes, that's definitely it. Certainly doesn't look Imperial, does it?"

"Not really, not nearly grey and triangular enough," Cassian gave a snarky reply to which Ezra chuckled. A simple wisecrack, one that underscored the mood befalling everyone aboard the shuttle. There was no turning back now. Sabine looked over her shoulder as Kanan walked up behind them.

"We'll need to have the codes ready to transmit the moment they're requested. You're certain they'll work, right?" the blind Jedi Knight got down to business as usual.

"Well, maybe not _certain_ , but maybe ninety-six, ninety-eight percent sure?" the Rebel operative answered with an intentionally low voice, but not enough effort behind it to keep those around him from hearing.

" _Greeeat_!" Zeb retorted sarcastically with an eyeroll from where he sat in the first chair along the port side of the shuttle. At that moment, the strict and disciplined voice of a male Imperial officer chimed in over the comm system.

"Attention! Transport Shuttle XV-89E, you are entering a restricted area! Please transmit your clearance and transponder codes immediately, or a squadron will be deployed to escort you to a secured facility on the surface."

"Right on cue," Sabine crossed her arms as she commented warily.

"Not to worry," Ezra reassured her as Cassian silently typed in the proper sequences. It was after a tense moment that seemed far too long when finally the Imperial on the other end of the line responded.

"Very well, your codes check out. What is your point of origin and cargo, pilot?"

"We were sent from Malastare with a load of portable power cells, requested for the new vessel for the resupply stop, sir!" Cassian readily replied immediately, and those present took note. Not his first infiltration it seemed.

"Ah, good! Portable power cells are on the manifest. You have been cleared to proceed to Hangar 22B on the _Infinite Reformer_. I assume you've spotted her already; she is literally the largest ship in the fleet. Coordinates are being transmitted to you now."

"They are received, sir! We're proceeding as instructed now. Over and out!" the Rebel operative played his part well.

"Over and out!" and with that, the transmission ceased. Ezra took a seat in the co-pilot's chair next to Cassian, an approving and proud look on his face.

"Not bad, not bad at all," the young Padawan praised his new ally, who nodded with a smirk.

"My thanks, I've been working undercover on and off for the Rebellion for years; much practice behind me."

Everyone in the shuttle fell silent once more as they neared the imposing giant of ancient and mystical power that was their destination. It was clear that what must've been hundreds of turbolaser and quadlaser batteries lined the perimeter of the massive capital ship. What appeared to be a plethora of concussion missile and proton torpedo launchers were arrayed between the turrets as well. These emplacements were stacked in multiple rows atop one another, broken up sparsely only by the shimmering force fields of hangar entrances. It was quite apparent that this was indeed a tremendous vessel designed for battle. The terrifying function to drain suns was merely the most striking feature of killing ability, not the only one by any means.

"The _Infinite Reformer_ … one hell of a name," Cassian commented as he navigated towards the hangar off their bow, Hangar 22B.

"We've only seen its capacity to destroy," Ezra narrowed his eyes as he focused in on the hangar. The moment of truth was here at last. He felt the calming hand of his master on his shoulder, and looked over as the latter spoke up again.

"Remember, we deal with any witnesses and secure some uniforms for disguises before anything else. This is infiltration first, combat second."

"I haven't been able to bash my fists against those bucket heads for over a week, now. Let me at em'!" Zeb grinned as he cracked his knuckles, and a Human commando sitting beside him nodded in a similar expression while checking the ammo clip on his rifle.

"Everyone, prepare to deploy!" Sabine called out while putting on her helmet. Ezra couldn't help but smile at the sight.

It was less than ten seconds after the shuttle touched down inside the hangar when the doors to the hallway inside flew open. However, the Rebels were surprised to see not even one Stormtrooper march through, but instead a squad of battle droids, and ones unlike any they'd ever seen before. Gunmetal grey in color and humanoid in shape, their right arms ended with dual blaster cannons instead of hands, and their left arms ended in a hand with four digits including a thumb. Their heads were shaped like eggs, and had four yellow photoreceptors, one in front, two on the sides, and one in the back, leaving no direction blind at any time.

"Well, so much for disguises," the Lasat warrior commented at the sight while looking out the windshield with Cassian and the rest of his team.

"Those droids… I've never seen the Empire use them, before," the Rebel operative informed the others as he studied them closely. They marched in perfect unison towards the shuttle.

"Sabine?" Ezra looked over to the teenage Mandalorian while asking for her input. She was a former cadet at the academy, after all. She shook her head as she eyed the mechanized soldiers as well from behind her visor.

"I knew the Empire used droids for training and sentry purposes, but this model is new to me," as she finished, Kanan decided it was time to get going before they aroused any further suspicion. The element of surprise would be lost soon no matter what, so the first move would be crucial.

"Regardless, we still need to get out and secure the hangar before moving in."

"Agreed, it's time to move out!" Cassian informed the commandos further back in the cabin

* * *

A short distance away further within the interior of the massive capital ship, Kavir was walking alongside HK-47. The two were on their way to inspect cargo being offloaded into one of the armories when the ancient assassin droid received a telecommunication via one of the battle droids in the hangar bay. Kavir stopped the moment he saw the droid on his left had done so. HK silently reached back and removed his blaster carbine from where it was locked on his back, holding the heavy weapon in both hands as he turned around.

"Something the matter?" the former freedom fighter asked with an arched brow.

"Explanation: It seems meatbag intruders are assaulting the nearby hangar. I'm off to engage termination protocols and splatter their slippery components all over the walls!" and with that, HK ran off towards the hangar without another word. Kavir sighed as he removed his own blaster, holding it up in his right cybernetic arm as he unsheathed a vibroknife in his left hand. He quickly followed, and it wasn't long before the sounds of battle reached his ears and HK's audioreceptors.

 **A/N: Next chapter is when the climax finally begins, ladies and gentlemen. The combined might of the surviving Rebel forces will clash with the power of the Imperial Fourth Fleet and the ancient and mystical technology of the Rakata. Everything has been building up to this. Devotion and commitment to respective bonds and causes will be tested, and not everyone will be walking away with their lives. When the dust settles, the future of an entire world and an entire galaxy will be decided, one way or another.**

 **I give another most sincere thank you to each and every one of you, my readers, followers, favorers, and of course my beta reader, Wikked Grin, for his valued work in helping me proofread. As usual, Chapter 9 is already in progress and should be out sometime next week. Expect some more focus on Kanera and Ezrabine early on. Until next time, best wishes to you all once again! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Full Circle

Star Wars: Rebels: The Promised Day

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Welcome back once more! Well, here we are, everyone. Part 1 of the 4 part finale to this story and this trilogy begins, here. The first half of this chapter consists of two flashbacks, both centered around Ezrabine and Kanera respectively, and the second half picks up where the previous chapter left off with the mission to infiltrate the** ** _Infinite Reformer_** **and thwart the Grand Inquisitor's plans once and for all. The beginning of the end starts now!**

Chapter 9: Full Circle

 _Two Months Prior:_

 _The journey had been a difficult one, both physically and emotionally. Truly, little of the events that had played out since her return to Mandalore had gone the way Sabine thought they might. But now, looking back on all the twists and close calls she could never have anticipated, she was just grateful things had worked out, more or less. The hold the Empire once held over her people had been crippled, but the fight for their freedom was far from over._

 _As she listened to her mother and Rau discuss what was to come next for their homeworld with Kanan, Sabine knew wholeheartedly that she wasn't by any means ready for the responsibility acting as a leader for her clan and the house they once served would require. Someone older and of greater experience with balancing battlefield and politics would be a much more ideal fit. Her thoughts were suddenly cut short when she heard Kanan offer the support of the Rebellion, to which her mother readily rebuked, saying that their people looked after their own. She'd been dreading this moment, but Sabine knew what she had to do._

 _"_ _What? You're not coming with us?" the surprise in Ezra's voice was quite evident, as was the concern in his eyes. Sabine tried explaining with a sympathetic expression, reminding herself that her duty had to come first. She knew parting ways wouldn't be easy for any of them._

 _"_ _I'm done running, my place is here, with my family. Right now… I can do more good, here."_

 _Kanan looked like he was going to speak, but remained silent as the conversation was interrupted. Everyone present looked over as the older brother of the teenage Mandalorian ran over to them._

 _"_ _What is it?" his mother pressed immediately, knowing it had to be urgent business._

 _"_ _I'm sorry for the interruption, but we've just received a transmission from Kadelbe. It's from Mandalore himself!" as the son of Clan Wren finished explaining himself, the mood immediately shifted to startled surprise. Truly word traveled fast even in times of political upheaval. Sabine was the first to reply to the unexpected news, but was cut off quickly._

 _"_ _Mandalore?! But I thought-"_

 _"_ _What did he say? What does he want?" her mother readily inquired further._

 _"_ _He wants to see you and Rau inside immediately; he's currently waiting on a live holofeed from the capital. He wouldn't tell me why exactly, but he says the Rebels are not to leave. He says what he has to say concerns them, too."_

 _"_ _Then I think I should go inside as well," Kanan added. Both Sabine and Ezra watched silently as her mother interjected._

 _"_ _No, if Mandalore wants your presence he will ask for it, Jedi," she eyed Rau as he moved to her side as she spoke._

 _"_ _She's right, Kanan. We should be back shortly. Fortunately for you and your padawan, Mandalore isn't exactly one for small talk. This should be straightforward, whatever it is," as the veteran fighter pilot finished, Kanan sighed exasperatedly._

 _"_ _Fine, but don't keep us out of the loop longer than you have to," the blind Jedi Knight was wary in his acceptance, but decided to give these warriors the benefit of the doubt, for the moment._

 _The four Rebels waited for what was about twenty minutes. Kanan decided to provide Hera an update from the controls inside the_ Phantom 2 _while Chopper_ _ran systems checks. Meanwhile, Sabine and Ezra had gone down to the shore of the frozen lake she had faced Saxon on about an hour ago._

 _"_ _Is it always this cold on Mandalore?" the young Padawan asked his female companion. She chuckled slightly, and he smiled slightly at hearing her do so good naturedly in better spirits._

 _"_ _Fortunately, no, it's currently the winter season, here. Most of the year, this is a more temperate world."_

 _"_ _Speaking of Mandalore, I take it that it means a person in addition to this planet, right? Some kind of big leader figure?" Ezra inquired with her further, and she nodded before explaining._

 _"_ _Not just_ a _big leader,_ the _big leader. The one who holds the title of Mandalore is the singular ruler of all the Mandalorian Clans. To be honest, I was under the impression we were currently without a Mandalore. The last one was a vocal critic of the Empire, and I was under the impression the Imperials had removed him and were looking to replace him with Saxon."_

 _"_ _This whole thing is far more complicated than I ever would've guessed," Ezra replied cheekily, and Sabine couldn't help but laugh. He had a point, truth be told. Her people were seriously complicated._

 _"_ _Sabine…" his tone shifted to a more serious one, and it caught her off guard. Looking him in the eyes, she knew immediately whatever he was about to tell her, it was sincere and from the heart._

 _"_ _What is it, Ezra?" her tone was soft as she waited for him to speak._

 _"_ _If you feel this is where you belong, then by all means, do what you have to do. Don't worry about us… we'll miss you terribly… but we'll understand," his voice wavered, but his expression was nothing if not resolute. He didn't take his eyes off her own even as she moved closer and grabbed hold of his upper left arm, her own expression shifting to a level of seriousness and sincerity that matched his own._

 _"_ _Ezra… it's not forever. Once things here are sorted out, I and my people may finally be ready to join the fight alongside the Rebellion_ together _. Mandalore permitting, that is," she added with a smirk, to which he chuckled._

 _"_ _They're back!"_

 _Immediately pulling back from one another, the young Padawan and the teenage Mandalorian looked back up the hill to see Kanan had come over to inform them both Rau and the veteran of Clan Wren had returned. The two younger Rebels quickly made their way back up to rejoin the others. Once the five were assembled again, Kanan wasted no time at all voicing his need for answers._

 _"_ _What did your supreme ruler say?" he could sense that the woman was irritated at the informal term for the revered warrior at the top of their society, but Rau stepped up to respond._

 _"_ _We explained what took place here over the last couple days, including the role you Jedi and your Rebels played in helping us topple Saxon, as well as how it was Sabine that defeated him one on one. Mandalore suspected his treachery for some time, and is pleased the situation has been dealt with."_

 _"_ _So, we're actually in his good graces?" Kanan sounded almost bemused at the thought as he asked further. He could sense Rau nod._

 _"_ _That's pretty much how it is. In fact, he wants to extend a… tentative… agreement with the Rebellion. Now that it is openly apparent that the Empire is interested in toppling his rule and seizing our territory by honorless, underhanded scheming, Mandalore has decided we would be best suited to try and level the playing field. He believes a partnership of sorts may be in order with your leadership, Jedi," as Rau paused, it was apparent that Ezra, Sabine, and Kanan were visibly startled by this unexpected development. The young padawan was the first to reply._

 _"_ _Wait, are we talking, like, an official alliance, here?" he watched as, this time, it was the mother of the girl he cared so deeply for who answered them._

 _"_ _Don't get ahead of yourselves; Mandalore isn't ready to commit the entirety of his forces to your little uprising, as resourceful as you may be. We're talking aid in the form of supplies, weapons, and information, and perhaps some droids and vehicles. The details would need to be worked out between him and those you report to."_

 _"_ _Which brings us to this next order of business," Rau continued, looking over to Sabine. It was apparent what he was about to say concerned her, personally, "Mandalore has also decided that a liaison is needed to represent his interests amongst your ranks, and help convey your own word back to him. He's chosen_ you _for this task, Sabine. Congratulations, you are now a hand-picked representative of Mandalore himself," as the veteran fighter pilot finished, Ezra looked over to Sabine with surprise, but it was quickly replaced with a warm smile of pride. However, her own surprise did not fade as easily. She was taken aback by this news._

 _"_ Me _?! A personal representative of_ Mandalore?! _I- I'm honored! But… surely someone of greater experience amongst our people would be-"_

 _"_ _Mandalore doesn't want someone who has greater experience amongst our own ranks, Sabine," her mother interrupted, "He wants someone already familiar with the Rebels but someone who can also be relied on to respect his authority. You are the only one who fits that description. He knows the Rebels respect you, and if you help convey his word to them, it will carry more weight."_

 _"_ _It sounds like an acceptable arrangement to me," Kanan interjected, and Sabine briefly looked back over to him as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She then looked over to Ezra, who held his smile as he nodded at her. The two Jedi had no doubt she was up to the task. She lowered her head and closed her eyes for a moment, but upon looking back up at her mother and Rau, the latter two knew what her decision was._

 _"_ _All right, I accept this charge. But please, see to it that the Darksaber is returned to Mandalore. It is far more fitting to be in his hands than mine," she frowned as she saw Rau shake his head, dismissing the request._

 _"_ _Mandalore was clear that he wants you to keep it, as a token of his faith in your abilities. Your mother and I talked you up rather well I think," the middle-aged man smirked as he looked over to her mother. Her face remained stoic, but she nodded in agreement. Sabine couldn't help but smile, taking solace in the fact that everyone present was willing to stand by her._

 _"_ _He trusts Rau's word more than my own, given our clan's past affiliations with Death Watch, but yes, I didn't hesitate to vouch for my daughter," her smile widened at the words of her mother, and Sabine bowed to both her and Rau respectfully._

 _"_ _Thank you, all of you. I'll do my absolute best and nothing else," her words were resolute and dutiful as she stood back up straight._

 _"_ _We know you will," Ezra told her warmly, and she looked back over to him. His smile had broken into a full-blown grin, and she had to reconstitute herself as to not blush in the presence of her mother. She knew it was selfish, but she was silently glad, somewhere in her mind, that Mandalore practically ordered her to stay with her_ other _family for the time being. Ezra was also silently and just as equally grateful as well._

* * *

 _Two Days Prior:_

 _Word had just come down inside the command station at Sandril Base that the mission to infiltrate the Imperial Fourth Fleet had been finalized and approved. In anticipation of potential naval combat should the mission go awry for one reason or another, all starships present at the base were being prepped, including the_ Ghost _. Inside the cockpit of the modified light stock freighter, Hera was monitoring the diagnostics panel on the starboard wall while one of the ground teams refueled the ship outside. Footsteps, light and all too familiar to her, alerted the Twi'lek pilot that she had company approaching._

 _"_ _I take it you and the others are about to ship out?" Hera asked Kanan from over her shoulder._

 _"_ _Indeed, Lieutenant Andor will be flying us into this one. I wonder how he'll fare in comparison to you behind the controls," Kanan replied with a snarky tone and a grin as he folded his arms and leaned against the frame in the doorway. Hera smiled to herself while chuckling, knowing his game. He could always sense when she wasn't feeling alright, and she knew he didn't need to call upon the Force to do so at this point._

 _"_ _Please, dear, I'm not interested in rivalries with others pilots over performance skills. Watch what you say next, though, unless you want to sleep on the couch for a few nights when you the rest of our crew return," this time as she spoke, she turned back to glance at him. Now it was his turn to chuckle, straightening himself as he walked further into the cockpit._

 _"_ _Disparage_ your _skills as a pilot? Not a chance," he smirked as he stopped in front of her. It fell as he saw her expression do the same while she looked down and off to the side, "I know we've lost a lot over the last few days, but don't be so eager to mourn, Hera. I don't intend to let myself or the others require any lifesaving," he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She sighed, looking back up at him with pained eyes he could sense effortlessly._

 _"_ _Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" she asked half-jokingly with a sad smile. Being apart for missions was never easy._

 _"_ Me _? Not a chance!" he laughed and feigned insult as he retorted. Hera couldn't let him leave without a kiss, and he readily agreed._

* * *

With blasters blazing and the forward guns on the stolen transport shuttle firing away, the Rebel boarding team steadily advanced their way into the hangar bay. Both Zeb and Cassian provided cover fire with their rifles as the commandos fanned out. Ezra and Kanan along with Sabine all used their sabers to cut a swathe through the unfamiliar battle droids, which were quick and agile, but fell like cordwood when up against energy blades as most things mechanized or organic did. Nonetheless, a number of the Rebel commandos did take hits, but fortunately, no casualties. Not just yet, anyway. Kanan called out to those around and behind him as he sliced through the head of a battle droid with his saber.

"Destroy the cranial units of each droid! We don't want them transmitting out to the rest of the ship!"

"Exclamation: Way too late for that, pitiful meatbags!"

Over at the doorway at the end of the hangar bay, and it was apparent that reinforcements had arrived, with HK-47 on point. One look at the ancient assassin droid that had nearly killed both Sabine and himself, and Ezra narrowed his eyes viciously.

"You!" the padawan snarled. HK paid the youth no heed as he silently relayed further commands for the company of battle droids he'd commandeered, immediately directing them to encircle and fire at the Rebels. The firefight resumed.

"We need to fan out and break their line!" Sabine dodged a barrage of blasterfire sent at her head while she shouted to her Jedi companions and the other Rebels.

Ezra and Kanan did their absolute best to shield the Rebel commandos with their lightsabers, but the increasing pincer maneuver being performed by the mechanized soldiers was becoming too great to block, and one by one, the commandos not behind adequate cover were hit and taken down. From where he stood beside the Rebel officer on the boarding ramp, the Lasat warrior had a clear vantage point of the confined space for the ongoing battle.

"They're boxing us in! We're gonna be shot at from all sides unless we break their formation, now!"

"Take them out, now!" Cassian hurriedly relayed to the commando operating the forward guns on the transport shuttle back inside the starship.

Both barrels of the twin laser cannons opened fire, the heavy energy bolts blasting through the center of the Imperial line and destroying every one of the battle droids in the target zone. Once the gunner stopped firing, through the smoke in front of the Rebels, a lone rocket was fired dead center at the shuttle, striking just below the cockpit between the barrels of the laser cannons. Both Zeb and Cassian leaped from the boarding ramp and hit the deck just in time, but the ensuing explosion took out both laser cannons and destroyed the cockpit, killing the commando at the controls and effectively grounding the stolen starship.

Next, through the smoke still beyond the Rebels, twin glowing, yellow photoreceptors came into view, as did the ominous, humanoid-shaped silhouette around and below them. HK-47 was entering the battle, and as always, he was not sparing his foes a destructive entrance.

"Statement: I will be delivering your broken and charred remains to my master, meatbags!"

The Rebels held their ground and raised their weapons once more as even more of the unfamiliar battle droids arrived. Easily outnumbering their organic opponents five to one, the mechanized soldiers advanced and resumed the counterassault on the Rebel boarders. Taking aim with his blaster carbine as he joined his fellow droids in marching forward, HK took aim at Kanan and pulled the trigger. The blind Jedi Knight easily blocked every blaster bolt that came his way, but the heavy rate of fire from the carbine kept him pinned in place. He attempted to use his free hand to try and pull HK to him through the Force, and grumbled to himself upon discovering the droid had magnetized his feet to the floor.

"We can't match their numbers or their firepower; we'll need to take out the lead unit to tip the scales! Ezra, Sabine, take him out!"

Immediately, the young padawan and the teenage Mandalorian rushed the ancient assassin droid, Ezra coming in from the right flank, and Sabine through the left. They had to dodge and block incoming fire from multiple droids, taking a few out as they closed in. With his own free hand, Ezra seized the blaster carbine through the Force and pulled it from HK's grip. Recognizing instantly that Ezra could counter him with the Force, HK took aim with his left wrist and fired another rocket at Ezra's feet as Sabine moved into melee range. Leaping through the air, Ezra was able to avoid the rocket as it detonated on the floor beneath him. Simultaneously, Sabine swung the Darksaber at HK with both hands, but the droid easily ducked to avoid the blade while spinning on one foot, using his free leg to trip her and knock her to the floor on her back. She had to roll out of the way as fast as she could to avoid his flamethrower, which she did just in the nick of time. HK could have easily simply adjusted it's trajectory to still set the Mandalorian on fire, but he now had two Jedi bearing down on him.

Raising his right arm to Kanan who charged him at the middle, HK let loose another jet of flame, forcing the Jedi Knight to jump back to avoid being caught in it. The droid barely had time to lean back to avoid the green lightsaber being brought down on him, be he did so regardless. Ezra gasped as he felt HK's left hand grab hold of his wrists, and choked out a startled yelp when a hard metal fist, courtesy of HK's right hand, slammed into his stomach. The heavy punch to the gut effectively knocked the wind out of the young Padawan, and he quickly fell to his knees and then to the floor as his lightsaber disengaged. Seeing that Kanan was back at the ready, HK proceeded to fire yet another wrist rocket. The blind Jedi Knight didn't need his eyes to sense the danger and caught the explosive projective through the Force with his free hand the instant it was less than two feet from his chest. Slamming his left foot down onto Ezra to keep the boy stunned, HK drew a concealed blaster pistol and took aim at the rocket that Kanan was struggling to keep away from him, holding it still in midair. HK pulled the trigger just as Kanan successfully send the rocket flying back through the Force, causing it to detonate at equal distance between them. The ensuing blast caused neither individual harm, but Ezra was suddenly freed from where he was pinned under HK's foot as the droid stumbled back from the force of the blast.

With no time for pause, HK ducked and dodged two more swings from the Darksaber before he performed a roadhouse kick within the blink of an eye. His right foot slammed into her side, and Sabine choked out a gasp of her own as her own wind was knocked out of her. Stunned and on the floor once again, she didn't notice the droid as he took aim with his blaster.

"No!"

Spinning around with his blaster raised, HK was unprepared as a whirling green blade sliced through his right arm, literally disarming him of his blaster and flamethrower at the same time. A strong hand on his chassis, amplified through the Force, held him in place. Before the ancient assassin droid could react any further, another swing of the blade removed his head. Ezra couldn't resist an ominous smirk of satisfaction as he saw the head clatter to the floor with a bang and roll several feet away as the body fell back from his grip and hit the floor with a loud thud. The yellow photoreceptors faded out as HK-47 shut down.

"Systems failing, masteeeerrrrrr…" the final word was stretched out as his voice faded as well.

Kanan moved to assist Zeb and the others with finishing off the remaining battle droids while Ezra walked over to Sabine, offering her his free hand to help her up, which she accepted while recollecting the disengaged Darksaber.

"Not bad, _Jedi_ ," Sabine appraised with a grin.

"You weren't so off yourself, _Mando'ad_ ," Ezra returned the gesture, referring to her in her native language. He knew a few of the words from his time with her thus far.

"How touching…"

"Ezra, Sabine, watch out!"

The ominous, condescending voice of the Grand Inquisitor, and the frantic warning from Kanan alerted the young padawan and the teenage Mandalorian to the arrival of Dunkel Nachtgeist, flanked by Inquisitor Jerec and Special Operative Kavir Oslan. Both practitioners of the Dark Side had their sabers drawn and ignited, though only one blade each, while Kavir held his blaster pistol up in his right hand and had a vibroknife drawn in his left. His eyes were wide, his expression one of surprise. He was visibly startled at the unexpected revelation that his former allies in the Rebellion were in the boarding party that had attacked the hangar. However, for the moment, it seemed the primary focus of the Rebels remained on the two Inquisitors off to his side. Nachtgeist, meanwhile, took a moment to eye his fallen droid, his own expression hardening at the sight as he shifted his gaze back to Ezra and Sabine.

"It's no small feat that you were able to take down that droid. He's killed countless of both your kind over the millennia. It's a testament to your abilities, but make no mistake, your interference with this operation is at an end."

"They only took his head and arm off; shouldn't be that difficult of a patch job for a droid," Jerec grinned sadistically as he spoke, his mind anticipating the slaughter. He didn't need his eyes to sense every heart beating in the hangar before them.

"Wait, _Jerec_?" Kanan immediately walked over at a brisk pace, recognizing the voice of the older Inquisitor instantly. The Human in question didn't need more than five seconds to ascertain the identity of the blind Jedi Knight, and his twisted grin merely widened as he chuckled.

"Caleb Dume… it's been some time, hasn't it? How fares your noble master?" his tone was dark and sarcastic, mocking the former padawan of the deceased Jedi Master Depa Bilaba. Kanan narrowed his sightless eyes beneath his mask as he grimaced at the remark, but quickly reconstituted himself. He wouldn't play into the hands of this psychopath who betrayed the Order. He replied while raising his blue blade at the Inquisitor.

"I'd heard that you went and joined the Empire, but it looks like now I have confirmation of that fact. Spineless coward, you turned your back on all of us!" Kanan's expression hardened further as Jerec merely laughed at him.

"Ha! What good is loyalty if it just gets you killed? There's nothing but pure logic in joining the winning side."

"Just how many survivors did you murder, huh? Friends, brothers, sisters, how many?!"

"More than you'd like to know, that much I'm certain of," now his grin was ear to ear as Jerec chuckled sinisterly.

As much as Ezra and Sabine were surprised to hear Kanan referred to in another name, one the man apparently recognized, the sight of their former teammate standing alongside the Inquisitors demanded immediate retort.

" _Kavir_?! _What_ the _kriff_ are you doing with these guys?!" Sabine practically shrieked in confusion and in outrage. Ezra's wide eyes and dropped jaw, all in disbelief, narrowed and closed respectively as he saw their former partner eye them with an impassive expression.

"If you have something to say, I suggest you say it now!" the Padawan growled as all three Rebels raised their weapons, holding them aloft in both hands. Kavir said nothing, however, and simply took aim with his blaster. At this point, Nachtgeist decided the delay had gone on too long for his liking.

"Enough! One chance, insurgents, lay down your weapons and surrender, or face the consequences for your defiance."

"Never!" Ezra shouted, completely irate that the apparent revelation that Kavir was alive and a traitor all along.

"Then you will suffer as you must," was all Nachtgeist said in reply. With a silent nod to his cohorts, the three Imperials launched their attack, surging forward all at once.

Ezra wasted no time going straight for Kavir, easily blocking and deflecting every blaster bolt shot at him. Those that were redirected back at the agent, the latter avoided effortlessly. Kanan and Sabine attempted to block the path of Nachtgeist and Jerec, but the former of the two Inquisitors sped past them, leaping through the air in the blink of an eye directly at the Rebel commandos, whose numbers had already been reduced by half courtesy of the battle droids. Jerec wouldn't let the Jedi Knight or the Mandalorian try to intervene, activating the second blade on his doublesaber.

Firing blasts of Force lightning from his free hand while bringing his custom-built lightsaber down with his right, Grand Inquisitor Dunkel Nachtgeist proceeded to cut a swathe through the Rebel line, killing one commando after the next with no strain on his part. Both Zeb and Cassian attempted to gun him down, but deflected blaster bolts brought them to the floor rather quickly. Wounded and stunned, the two were helpless as the last of the other commandos, save one, were finished off. The final was shocked into unconsciousness.

"How could you?! What the hell _are_ you?!" Ezra roared, oblivious to everything else going on but his fight with Kavir, who blocked the Padawan's lightsaber with his cortosis-weaved, alloy vibroknife. Holstering his blaster in his right hand, Kavir drew another vibroknife.

"I am a man with too much to lose by staying with the losing side. I'm sorry, Ezra," his expression remained neutral, but through his silver eyes, Kavir allowed but a glimmer of pain and regret to escape them. For his own part, Ezra felt his glare slacken a bit. It didn't last.

The young Padawan blocked and parried every swipe of the twin knives while retaliating at every opportunity. Thrusting his left hand out, Ezra used the Force to throw Kavir back, but the startled turncoat quickly recovered his footing in time to block the green blade coming down on him. Ezra swerved to the side to avoid the second knife which was aimed at his stomach.

"Two Jedi and a Mandalorian fighting side by side. My, how things change," Jerec mused aloud, his ever-present and malignant grin beneath the strip of black fabric covering his sightless eyes. He didn't stop his demented chuckling, a combination of condescension and malice. It slightly unnerved both Kanan and Sabine, but they wouldn't relent. The latter retorted first.

"It's a testament to how many are willing to band together against the Empire!" Sabine spat defiantly, attempting to cleave her blade through his flank, but he blocked it after knocking Kanan back.

"It's a testament to how many are going to die for their foolishness," Jerec laughed. He moved to seize her throat through the Force, but opted to push her back instead once he sensed Kanan resuming his own offensive. The older Human twirled his doublesaber around in an acrobatic display as he countered Kanan's Soresu Form, "Your skills have improved since your days as a student, that much is clear, but it won't be enough, _Jedi_."

"We'll see about that!" Kanan fired back, to which Jerec laughed again.

"Pun intended? Is that your strategy, make my sides hurt?" the grin on the blind Inquisitor returned, to which the blind Jedi Knight retorted.

"Hey, whatever gets the job done!" as he finished, Kanan could sense Sabine had gotten back up on her feet, this time raising the Darksaber in her right hand, and one of her blasters in her left. At that moment, however, the battle came to an abrupt, painful end. Ezra and Kanan both sensed the impending danger, but only for a split second and not nearly enough time to act.

Multiple bolts of Force lightning surged into the backs of the two Jedi and the Mandalorian, and the trio could only scream in agony as they were hoisted telekinetically off the ground with the electricity freely flowing into them. The Grand Inquisitor stood behind them, his arms outstretched and hands splayed open and facing down, lightning shooting from his fingertips. The white and blue streaks and flashes were reflected in his eyes as he watched their torment without a word. Finally, he ceased his attack and dropped his arms, allowing the three to plummet back to the floor, completely knocked out cold with their weapons disengaged, dropping from their hands in the process. Both Jerec and Kavir regarded Nachtgeist with simultaneous and silent nods, knowing he intended to take the survivors alive. He addressed them readily and clearly.

"These six will be delivered to our lords for questioning, a fitting tribute. For now, they will be modestly treated and placed in stasis cells. I will leave the two of you to lock down the hangar and see to their transfer. I also want HK taken over to the workshops. I expect this to be completed within the next twenty minutes, as we have a schedule to keep to."

"Of course, sir," Jerec nodded once again.

"It will be done," Kavir bowed.

* * *

Three standard days had passed. The Imperial Fourth Fleet, led by the _Infinite Reformer_ and the _Furious Vengeance_ , barreled through the beautiful chaos of hyperspace en route to Hutta. It was atop the dome-shaped complex that featured the bridge on the superstructure of the _Infinite Reformer_ , the large cylindrical structure that protruded dead center served as the observation tower. It was at the very top of the ancient capital ship. A single strip of interconnected planes of glass along the barrel of the cylinder at the top formed a single, long viewport similar to the bridge further below at two hundred and forty degrees.

The very back of the chamber was a drop off into a chasm that led down to the lowest levels of the superstructure thousands of feet below. Only a single handrail separated it from the rest of the chamber. Twin doors on both sides at the back just before the railings led in and out of the chamber. In the millennia before the rise of the Old Republic, generals, admirals, scientists, and nobility of the Rakata and their Infinite Empire would watch the power of the vessel as it was unleashed on unsuspecting worlds below.

Now, however, it held but one occupant, the Grand Inquisitor. Approaching a lone, polished, gold-painted pedestal near the front several steps behind the forward glass, the menacing Dark Side master delicately placed the Holocron of Darth Revan on it. It would be from this very spot that his plans would soon come to fruition, one way or another. He was pulled from his musings by the sound of footsteps coming up behind him were not lost on him. He could sense who it was without even turning around.

"If you have something to say, agent, speak freely but make it quick. I have final preparations to make; we'll be arriving at our destination shortly."

"You seriously intend to hand this ship over to the Emperor once the battle is over?" the former freedom fighter already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from the man in front of him, personally.

"I do, and it shall be done. His Exalted Excellency requires the handoff of this vessel for his own ends, and as his faithful servants, it is our duty to follow through," not even a single shred of doubt or uncertainty was in the tone of the Grand Inquisitor, only cold resolution and stoic commitment. It unnerved Kavir to no end, every time he was in the presence of this master of the Dark Side. Swallowing down the lump that formed in his throat, he steeled his nerves. The time was now, there was no turning back.

"As you say, sir…" slowly, as delicately as he could, the young man from Ord Mantell found his grip on his blaster with his right hand, while reaching into a pouch on his utility belt with his left.

In the next instant, as quickly as he could, Kavir lobbed a primed thermal detonator directly at the head of the Grand Inquisitor. The moment it was about a foot away from his hooded cranium, a blaster bolt collided with the heavy grenade and the ensuing explosion easily engulfed the spot where Nachtgeist was standing. Three more thermal detonators with precisely-timed blaster bolts were added over the next few seconds. The blasts rattled the entire chamber, the fire and smoke consuming the space in front of the resistance defector, who held his blaster up, barrel firmly aimed at the spot where his target had been standing. Sweat rolled down his face, leftover adrenaline coursing through him as he panted, finally lowering his weapon a few moments later.

"Did… did that… do it…?" he slowly muttered aloud despite himself. The sound of two boot soles setting foot on the metal floor behind him, the swish of cloak, and a menacing pair of two crimson eyes he could _feel_ peering into him without even turning around answered his question before the sinister and serious voice of Dunkel Nachtgeist did so for him. It was enough to cause his face to break out in a cold sweat, a chill running down his spine at the instant the single word met his ears.

"No."

 **A/N: And so it begins, ladies and gentlemen. Part 1 of the 4 part finale is done, and more yet remains. The next chapter is when the final showdown truly begins, and rest assured, no detail or effort will be spared like always.**

 **Another most sincere thank you to my beta reader Wikked Grin for his continued and valued assistance. The same also goes to the rest of you as always for taking the time to read and support my work. Chapters 10 and 11 will be pinnacle of this trilogy, and both are already in progress. Chapter 10 should be out sometime next week as per usual. Until then, once more, may the Force be with you all! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Homecoming

Star Wars: Rebels: The Promised Day

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Welcome back, everyone! Here we are, at Part 2 of the 4 part finale. I expect most of you are eager to begin reading, so I won't delay you any further. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains depictions of severe and intense violence including dismemberment and character death. Please be advised if you are sensitive to such content.**

Chapter 10: Homecoming

 _Several Months After the Clone Wars:_

 _Most of the time, the acid rain storms on Hutta were too dangerous to safely be caught in or venture through. Long ago, the toxic mixture of pollutants on the ground and in the atmosphere contaminated the rain cycle to the point where being drenched in a downpour could easily cause permanent defects to an individual's health._

 _It was during one such downpour that the afternoon shift began at salvage plant outside Jiguna, one of the oldest and largest spaceport cities built by the Hutts after their takeover of the once beautiful homeworld of the Evocii. A network of underground tunnels connected the main labor sites the Hutts put their slaves to work at, such as this particular plant, to various internment camps scattered throughout the surrounding swamplands. This was done to lessen the chances for escape, and ensure the pollution in the environment didn't cause irreparable damage to the precious living property. A horribly diseased or misshapen slave was much less productive on the clock, after all._

 _However, it was also this set up that made travel in and around the perimeter of these work sites through the swamps a significantly easier endeavor, provided one had the survival skills and the know how to successfully navigate the hostile and noxious bogs. Little did the hired thugs and gangsters running the salvage plant in question know that on this particular day, just before the rain set in, a cloaked infiltrator had breached the perimeter and was lying in wait for the opportunity to strike._

 _Two Weequay armed with bolt-action blaster rifles were on patrol single file on the covered walkway along the edge of the rooftop to the west when the fleet-footed, cloaked individual corkscrewed through the air up over the edge and behind them. He was clothed in dark grey pants and tunic along with brown boots, utility belt, and gloves. A dark green, hooded cloak obscured his form, and a beige bandit mask obscured the lower half of his face. He was an Evocii male with unkempt, wild black hair and crimson eyes. His ensemble was largely worn and caked in mud. Clearly, this infiltrator had experience moving about the hostile marshlands all around the facility._

 _His gloved left hand sealed over the mouth of the Weequay in back, and a dagger in the matching one on the right slit his throat in the next instant. By the time his partner realized something was wrong, it was too late. He turned around while raising his blaster, but he was immediately pulled through the Force until the left hand was around his throat, and the dagger in the right punctured his cheap fiber chest armor, straight through his heart. A choked and pained gasp was the first and last the stealthy infiltrator heard from his latest victim. It was through an unsealed door around the corner that he found his way inside._

 _One by one, the cloaked individual silenced the opposition in his path using a combination of his rudimentary Force powers, both a dagger and a short sword of ancient design, a lone and outdated blaster pistol with a stolen silencer on the barrel, and superb skills at stealth. He eventually succeeded in cornering, ambushing, and killing the Quarren overseer of the salvage yard as well as the latter's two Gamorrean guards before finally arriving at the main level. So it was where they were surrounded by their stations of labor, various conveyors, chutes, and smelting furnaces, that the Evocii slaves finally caught sight of their liberator. Obscured beneath his garb, it was only by seeing the small bit of his face above his half mask that the slaves knew he was one of their own._

 _"_ _What's going on? Where are all the guards?" an older, more malnourished and worn male asked weakly._

 _The cloaked infiltrator remained silent, but his expression noticeably hardened at the sight before him. What was at least two dozen of his people, diverse in age range from child to elder, dressed in scraps and rags while clapped in old, metal chains. It was clear they had all been starved, given just enough food to remain alive and functional. When his gaze fell upon a mother knelt down in front of her young son and daughter, his crimson eyes noticeably softened as he heard her whispering hushed words of reassurance and comfort with her hands on their shoulders._

 _Shifting his focus back to the older slave in front of him, his eyes narrowed once more before he abruptly reached out with both hands into the air between them, clenched his fists, and pulled both arms back in the next instant. Simultaneously as he did so, all the shackles keeping the large group of slaves in chains shattered and fell to tiny pieces on the floor. The slaves were visibly startled at the unexpected display of power, and the implications of what being rent of their chains meant for them. Once more, the expression of the cloaked infiltrator softened, but his voice conveyed the seriousness of the situation as he finally addressed his people who stood before him. At the same time, outside, the acid rain storm finally wore down._

 _"_ _You are slaves to those disgusting slugs no more. I've come to bring you to a camp a few clicks southeast of here. The Sacred Bands and others keeping the resistance have fighters stationed there, and can give you food and protection. Please, come with me. I'll guard each of you with my life as we make our way there."_

 _The trek through the swamps took about another four standard h_ _ours, and frequent stops for rest. In their heavily weakened state, the liberated slaves could only move so fast and far without a pause. The cloaked individual kept constant vigil over his charges, refusing to allow anyone to fall behind. He divided the entirety of his own rations amongst them, and took turns supporting the elders as they walked, as well as carrying children over his shoulders. Finally, just when it seemed the liberated slaves could go no further, they came upon and arrived at the makeshift war camp operated by those freed before them._

 _The new arrivals were just settling in when, by one of the barricades cobbled together out of large rocks and pieces of scrap metal, the cloaked infiltrator was approached by the mother he'd seen comforting her two children back at the salvage yard. He waited patiently for her to finish collecting her thoughts, his expression unreadable. Her own expression, however, was unmistakable; immense gratitude._

 _"_ _T-thank you, stranger. Thank you_ so _much_. _How… how can we_ ever _repay you for this?" Now, hearing her voice quiver as she thanked him, his eyes shifted back and forth from sympathetic to resolute over the course of a few seconds, finally remaining fixed on the latter as he replied._

 _"_ Live _, that's all I ask. You, your children, everyone else broken from their chains, simply make use of the second chance you've been given. That's all I could ever want from this," his crimson orbs shifted back to sympathy as he saw her tear up, swallowing a lump forming in her throat. Then, they went wide as he audibly gasped when she threw her arms around him, unable to contain herself any longer._

 _"_ _Thank you, thank you, thank you…" she sobbed, the feelings of relief at the salvation gifted to her children, herself, and the others overwhelming her. Awkwardly, the cloaked infiltrator returned the gesture briefly before sending her on her way. He knew he would be heading back out, shortly._

 _"_ _You really should be mindful of your own limits. Don't overextend yourself, Dunkel."_

 _Looking over his shoulder, the cloaked infiltrator saw who had addressed him by name; one of the Sacred Bands infantrymen on guard duty at the camp. It wasn't a surprise, his name was becoming quite well known amongst the opposition movement against the Hutts and their lackeys. He didn't fight for recognition, however, and that was part of the reason he refused to wait around spinning his wheels._

 _"_ _Your concern is noted, soldier, and appreciated. Nonetheless, I believe I know my own limits better than anyone, and every day could be the last for those yet to be freed. You realize that last part yourself, I'm sure," his tone was hard, but not dismissive. He knew the Sacred Bands had other obligations than just taking to the field at every opportunity._

 _"_ _Just don't go fighting and working yourself to exhaustion. That was the largest group we've seen set free this month. You do good work, it'd be a real shame to lose you."_

 _After a brief and grim chuckle, reminiscing the gruesome details of his past missions, and the toll they'd taken on him as well, he turned and raised his crimson eyes to the soldier behind him, his gaze showing nothing but conviction and resolve._

 _"_ _If I am to die out there, I promise you this, it won't be without taking the entirety of the Hutts and their lapdogs on our world with me. I won't settle for anything short of their absolute and wholesale annihilation final and done!" he finished his affirmation with a low growl, his eyes becoming intense with immense devotion and restrained fury. The soldier nodded grimly, knowing full well the desire to avenge their fallen._

 _It was shortly after that when, stepping beyond the barricades of the war camp, Dunkel suddenly shifted his gaze from looking straight ahead to off to his right instead. He focused intently through the trees and brush in the murky swamp, something calling to him through the wilderness. It felt familiar…_

 _Trudging and wading his way in the direction of this dark presence calling to him from afar, the Evocii traveled for what was about ten minutes before he came upon a clearing. The afternoon sunlight was bright through the smog-laden sky above. It would begin setting soon as the early evening began. As he stepped into the clearing of mud, dirt, and roots surrounded by the swamp all around, Dunkel began hearing a steady repetition of deep, mechanized breathing. It was here where he felt the dark presence at its strongest, and the young man quickly realized he was wasn't alone as he put two and two together almost instantly. A voice called out to him from the direction of the breathing just outside the clearing through some more brush and between two trees. Simultaneously, his eyes went wide as he felt a chill rush through him even through the high humidity of the swamp._

 _"_ _You walk with intent, with purpose in your movements. Are you looking for me, I wonder?" the voice sounded like a mixture of mechanical and organic, like a cyborg. Dark power, and much of it, flowed with every word. The ominous breathing returned, preventing silence. Recollecting himself, Dunkel answered the presence, whatever or whoever it was._

 _"_ _I could sense you from miles away. These noxious marshlands may be ripe with various lifeforms, but you stood out above all others," after he finished, Dunkel stood silent as he waited for the dark presence to respond, or reveal itself. He didn't have to wait long, for both._

 _The deep, mechanized breathing grew louder as what appeared to be a man clad from head to toe in a suit of black armor stepped out into the clearing in full view, mud caking his otherwise polished, plated boots and the bottom of his fiber mesh cape. Judging by the built-in respirator on his mask, and the numerous buttons and other controls built into his chestplate, gauntlets, and belt, it was clear that this stranger was indeed a cyborg. Dunkel could sense the eyes of this man sizing him up with his unseen eyes from beneath the lenses on the mask, adorned by the rims of his helmet. Mere seconds went by before the stranger addressed the Evocii again._

 _"_ _You are indeed gifted with a superior connection to the Force. I can sense it within you, and no doubt it is what led you to me."_

 _"_ _The_ Force _? The elders spoke of outsiders who referred to my power in that manner, but you certainly don't look like a Jedi," Dunkel narrowed his eyes once more as he scrutinized this ominous stranger before him._

 _"_ _You are correct, I am not Jedi. I am Sith. Curious, you sense the Dark Side within me, yet you do not look afraid. Is it you are unaware of what it means to stand face to face with a Lord of the Sith, or something more?" Darth Vader inquired with whom he was beginning to regard as a curious Force-sensitive, someone he certainly hadn't been expecting to find on this slimy rock._

 _"_ _With all due respect, stranger, those who live in fear do not last long as free men on this world. I've killed and gotten my own blood shed too many times to fear the unknown."_

 _"_ _Is that so? Strong in the Force and not willing to cower before a superior power... you are an interesting lifeform, but not among the ones I came here to find," Vader paused and watched as the Evocii raised an eyebrow at his words and decided to inquire further, "Are you familiar with a site known as the Caraba Ruins? My master dispatched me to eliminate two Jedi stragglers purported to be hiding out, there. Surely you don't have any misplaced loyalties to their kind?"_

 _"_ _Most definitely not, Sith. From what I know, Jedi were merely pawns to the corrupt Old Republic senate, lapdogs at their beck and call who never bothered with anyone outside the jurisdiction of their handlers," Dunkel spat viciously at the mere suggestion he'd harbor fugitive Jedi. He saw one of their Order only once before, a Knight who came to negotiate with a Hutt in one of the compounds. The Jedi paid no heed to any of the Evocii slaves present, instead entirely working in the best interests of the Republic alone. Needless to say, Dunkel decidedly did not take kindly to such lack of concern for the plight of his people. It enraged him._

 _"_ _Then you shouldn't be averse to providing me some direction. You sensed my efforts to pinpoint the Jedi through the Force, but they mask their presence well, if they are to be found at all that is."_

 _"_ _Those ruins are sacred to my people. I won't tolerate outsiders taking up residence on our world with no intention of doing their part to earn the right to stand with us. I will show you to Caraba, Sith," the Evocii nodded in affirmation, and Vader crossed his arms in contemplation._

 _"_ _You've earned the right to keep living in my presence, for now. Prove your worth to me, and we may both come out of this ahead. What is your name, Evocii?"_

 _"_ _My name is Dunkel, Dunkel Nachtgeist. What are you called, outsider?"_

 _"_ _I am Lord Vader, second to only the Emperor himself," the former Jedi mentally noted that his new acquaintance had impressive nerves indeed; not even mention of the strongest Dark Side practitioner and supreme ruler of the Galaxy was enough to cause any adverse reaction._

 _Neither Sith nor Evocii infiltrator knew it at that moment, but their journey to the Caraba Ruins through the noxious marshlands of Hutta would be the start of something much greater than the task at hand. An arrangement or mutual benefit and evolution of power, commitment, devotion, and ambition forged in darkness, one that would culminate above the very same world years later…_

* * *

 _Twenty Minutes Ago:_

 _Three standard days had passed since the Rebel boarding party was taken down in Hangar Bay C22. As per the instructions of the Grand Inquisitor, the handful of survivors were given basic medical care for their wounds while they remained unconscious, and were sealed away immediately after. Among the many examples of hypertech on the ancient capital ship, a network of on board brigs with numerous, tight-spaced, cylindrical and single occupant stasis cells were readily available to house captives in suspended animation. Pumped full of narcotics designed to induce artificial comas during their treatments, the Rebels could offer no resistance to being placed and locked away inside the cells._

 _The stasis cells were merely one example of the foreboding alien technology of the Rakata to be found on the_ Infinite Reformer _. Each one featured an independent life support system and was linked to a master control terminal that kept each sealed shut. If a cell was breached or destroyed, the prisoner was killed instantly. It was only through multiple layers of encrypted codes that the cells could be unlocked from the lone terminal in each brig, and no room had the same set of codes for its cells._

 _It was for this reason that Special Operative Kavir Oslan considered himself fortunate that he knew the set of codes for the brig where the entirety of the Rebel survivors were being held. He knew full well the ramifications for what he was about to do. Hell, the Rebels may actually decide to kill him themselves, and he couldn't find it in himself to fault them if they chose to do so. A lot of people, many he knew on a first name basis, were now dead because of him. Many times when he was asleep, he could still see their faces. It haunted him, tormented him, the knowledge of all the atrocities he was complicit in. He was going to do whatever he could to try and set things right, even if it cost him his life._

 _Kavir steeled his nerves as he punched in the codes. Whatever happened next, there was no turning back now. He took in a deep breath to help keep himself steady as he turned to face the cells, their doors slowly opening amidst a loud hissing, steam being funneled out from the pressurized interiors. It took about a couple of minutes for the occupants of the cells to regain consciousness, and enough of their senses to recognize and remember the danger of their current situation. Ezra was the first to pull himself out of his cell, and the moment his dark blue eyes rested on the lighter blue ones of Kavir, the young Padawan quickly reacted as he was expected to._

 _"_ You! _I'm not finished with you, yet!" Ezra growled while simultaneously raising his voice. One by one, the other Rebels present pulled themselves up and out into the brig as well. Kanan could easily sense the anger in his apprentice._

 _"_ _Ezra, calm yourself. We don't know where we are or what's happening," while Ezra's expression softened at the voice of his master and the sight of the rest of the survivors in his presence, a certain Mandalorian and Lasat warrior weren't so easily deterred. Kavir did his best to keep up a brave front, but nonetheless was internally grateful that they were still lacking their arms and armor. Cassian and the other commando watched from behind the_ Ghost _crew._

 _"_ _Just how long were you working for the Empire?! You led them right to our base, didn't you?!" Sabine raised an accusatory finger, pointed squarely at the Mantellian by the terminal._

 _"_ _I'm disgusted to think how many good men and women died because of_ you _and your two-faced cowardice!" Garazeb Orellios snarled, only refraining from moving to tear Kavir limb from limb because he knew Kanan would stop him. Looking the Rebels squarely in the eyes, the former freedom fighter finally spoke up in a voice filled with urgency, desperation, and regret. Ezra felt his nerves soften a bit as he saw how Kavir's eyes almost looked…_ pleading.

 _"_ _I doubt there's anythin' I can say or do that will explain or make up for everythin' I've done. My actions right now can't undo my sins, and there was neva' anythin' personal about it. But please, you have ta listen to me! I leaked word of the fleet's destination to the Rebellion shortly before we left Grakouine. That was three days ago. We'll be arrivin' over Hutta shortly, where the Grand Inquisitor plans to unleash the full power of this ship, the power of both suns he had drained over the last two weeks," Kavir paused briefly to let his warning sink in, but he could tell each word was met with skepticism, "Once his work is complete, he intends ta hand this ship over ta the Emperor! Just imagin' what the supreme tyrant himself would be willing to do with such power! The Grand Inquisitor must be stopped,_ now _, or the Imperials will foreva' have the means ta destroy suns an' reshape entire worlds!"_

 _"'_ _Reshape entire worlds'?" Ezra raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _You seriously expect us to believe any more of your lies?!" Sabine lividly stomped forward with fire in her eyes, but was stopped the moment she felt Kanan's hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him, startled and confused._

 _"_ _If Kavir truly did tell the Rebellion of where we're headed, Hera and the rest of the fleet will be inbound. We'll need to move and take this ship down from within to give them a fighting chance. You saw the firepower on the exterior, did you not?" the blind Jedi Knight reasoned, and the officer standing behind them gave his own input immediately after._

 _"_ _Kanan is right, we need knowledge of this ship this defector knows. It's not an ideal situation, but it's what we have to work with," Cassian nodded as he spoke in agreement._

 _"_ _The combined might of the Fourth and Seventh Fleets will be guarding the ship from exterior attack, and from what little intel I've been afforded on this ship, her shieldin' and weaponry are so strong she could probably take on the entirety of your fleet alone. Any window of opportunity ta take'er down will be brief, but I can help ya with sabotage," for his own part, Kavir was sincere and earnest as he hurriedly explained. He knew they had to get moving soon, as time was certainly not a luxury they possessed._

 _"_ _We'd better not regret this, Kavir," Kanan warned sharply as he folded his arms. Ezra nodded in agreement as he hardened his own expression once again._

 _"_ _You won't. Now, I'll show you all where your gear is bein' kept."_

* * *

Present:

It lasted but a second, but a desperate and surprised gasp was cut short by a startled and pained shout as a red lightsaber was ignited and plunged straight through Kavir's stomach. Nachtgeist had grabbed hold of his cybernetic right arm with a vice-like grip, the strength behind his hand amplified through the Force.

Through narrowed eyes that radiated pure and cold rage, the Grand Inquisitor tightened the grip his left hand had on the cybernetic arm of his would-be assassin, the overwhelming might evident as the metal frame and wiring began to crack and bend out of shape beneath his gloved hand as the artificial limb was slowly crushed. Kavir winced in pain, eyes wide in shock. He willed himself to try and fight back, but under the intense, murderous, crimson gaze of his captor, he felt completely paralyzed. The energy blade currently running him through certainly wasn't making free movement any easier, either. Next, Nachtgeist clamped down on Kavir's cybernetic arm to such an extent it was crushed down to the center, rendering it useless as wires split apart within under the weight of his grip. Immediately after that, the Evocii recoiled his left arm with such strength it tore the crushed artificial limb completely off. Pieces of metal and wiring went flying as the demolished arm hit the floor, as did the blaster pistol which clattered far out of its owner's reach.

Kavir's howl of sharp pain that went shooting through him ended with a choked gasp as Nachtgeist then reached over, seized his organic left arm in an equally vicious grip, and then tore that off as well, flesh and bone and all. This time, it was blood that showered onto the floor. An agonized scream reverberated throughout the chamber. Kicking the crippled man off of his saber with his right foot, Nachtgeist disengaged and sheathed his lightsaber while using his left hand to hurl Kavir up into the ceiling, slamming him into the metal plating with great force. Next, using his right hand, the menacing Dark Side master fired a continuous volley of Force lightning into the former freedom fighter, all the while telekinetically throwing him into the wall above the window panes on the left side of the chamber, and then over into the right wall. Bones were cracked and splintered with each impact while thousands of volts of electricity surged into the crippled and bleeding body of Kavir Oslan, who was then finally hurled with overwhelming strength through the Force into the back wall, beyond the guard rails over the chasm. Ceasing his barrage of Force lightning, Nachtgeist made sure that Kavir could see his narrowed eyes once again, remorseless fury radiating from his crimson orbs and nothing else.

"Your family will be informed you died for the Empire."

And with that, the Grand Inquisitor dropped his hand, and allowed the battered, bloodied, charred, and armless body of Kavir Oslan to plummet into the chasm, tumbling while striking hard against various pipes on the way down. The vicious, fatal counterassault had lasted mere moments, and the fall took longer. Kavir could barely register any of his senses. His vision was blurring, and he barely felt the pain with every bash against a pipe on the way down. For the unwilling traitor to the Rebellion and the last minute defector to the Galactic Empire, it truly was the end. When Nachtgeist turned back around to face the front of the chamber, it was right then when the _Infinite Reformer_ and the Imperial Fourth Fleet dropped out of hyperspace.

* * *

Almost immediately, the sublight engines on the Imperial warships flared to life and the fleet began navigating towards Hutta. The heavily-polluted swamp world continued its daily rotation beyond Nar Shaddaa, the notorious city-wide moon and criminal underworld nexus. The _Furious Vengeance_ took point, the armada providing a barrier around the _Infinite Reformer_. On the bridge of the former, Vice Admiral Paelleon was the first to see off to the right as the Imperial Seventh Fleet dropped out of hyperspace, led by the _Chimaera_ and Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"Commander Eclipse, have a channel opened to the _Chimaera_ immediately! Our friends in the Seventh Fleet have just arrived," the middle-aged Human relayed to his first lieutenant further back on the bridge behind him. The young woman readily obeyed, Starkiller observing silently at her side.

"At once, sir!"

Once communications were set between the two fleets, they began their coordinated effort to ensure nothing would interfere with the final phase of the operation. The _Chimaera_ and the Seventh Fleet moved to form an orbital blockade over Nar Shaddaa while the _Furious Vengeance_ and the Fourth Fleet did the same in orbit over Hutta. All efforts by the Hutt Cartel to hail the Imperials were thwarted as all non-Imperial comm chatter was quickly silenced. Both local and long-range channels and frequencies were jammed, just as they'd been before. Sizable squadrons of modified _Action V_ frigates and Porax-38 starfighters were deployed from both the planet and moon, but quickly found they were severely outnumbered and outgunned by the blockading fleets above.

* * *

It was less than a couple minutes after the Fourth Fleet dropped out of hyperspace when, down several hundred feet from the Observation Tower inside the superstructure, the six Rebel survivors were crossing a walkway that led across the chasm. Having been given a copy of blueprints to the _Infinite Reformer_ with highlighted routes to the vital systems from Kavir back in the brig, Sabine was leading the way to a set of stairs up ahead that would lead to a turbolift atrium just three levels down. Both Ezra and Kanan felt they could sense a foreboding presence up ahead as well, but that was interrupted by a sudden, violent thud that rattled the walkway behind them. The team were all startled at what had caused the commotion as they came to a halt.

"Kavir!" Ezra flew into a panic with wide eyes as he pushed his way past Kanan, Zeb, Cassian, and the other commando to reach the disfigured and literally disarmed man. His broken, armless body had crashed right onto the edge of the walkway, the impact so vicious it caused some of what little was left of his blood to spatter further, and both of his legs, bones completely shattered from hitting various pipes on the way down at high-speed, to dangle uselessly over the side.

"Damn…" was the only word Cassian found he could mutter as his own eyes took in the gruesome scene. Zeb merely sighed as he lowered his head and Kanan did the same. Sabine found she couldn't take her eyes off Kavir or Ezra. She moved to go to the side of the latter, but Kanan stopped her with an arm blocking her path and a silent shake of his head. It was impossible to tell at a distance whether Kavir was even still alive. Kneeling down and pressing two fingers to the man's neck, the young Padawan found that the agent still had a pulse, but it was faint and fading. Ezra delicately placed a hand under the back of Kavir's head, and could feel blood oozing from where the man's skull was split open.

"My… my c-code cylinders… please… take them…!" Kavir gasped and choked out, his voice strained, hoarse, and weak. Blood was slowly running from the corners of his mouth and his nostrils, and every breath was shallow and strained. Ezra followed the man's gaze down to his chest pocket. Three color-coordinated code cylinders were arrayed in place, there, and he removed them as instructed. "I'm… sorry," the defector rasped in a final apology. Ezra's eyes peered into Kavir's, and through the glimmer of restrained tears in the darker blues, the latter saw something he'd first caught a glimpse of during their fight in the hangar, _"You have strength and fire in your eyes, Ezra Bridger. This is good. Now, I can die, and leave what remains to you."_

Kavir Oslan took solace in this knowledge as he closed his eyes for a final time, his last, strained breath and heartbeat following soon after. Ezra choked back a sob as he lowered his own eyelids, setting Kavir's lifeless, cracked cranium back down gently. Rising to his feet, he wiped his eyes and sniffed deeply, his eyes opening back up to reveal nothing but fierce determination. He strode back to where he'd been standing behind Sabine before without a word, pocketing the cylinders as he did so.

"Ezra?" Sabine asked softly, knowing the gravity of the situation.

"This ends, _now_!"

* * *

The moment the Rebels arrived at the atrium, they stopped in their tracks. Sitting cross-legged on the metal floor with his back to the turbolifts behind him, Inquisitor Jerec formed his usual, twisted grin as he sensed his anticipated arrivals. It was clear he had been meditating in silence, expecting them to come this way. Both Kanan and Ezra raised their lightsaber at him, but the blind Dark Side master paid the gesture no heed. His tone was mocking and thick with malice and condescension.

"I have a pretty good idea as to how you managed to find your way here, but I'm sure my exalted superior will be handling that little mess if he hasn't already. How pleasant of you to join me, little rebels, I was oh so against taking prisoners anyway. Such a needless hassle when information can be torn from skulls on the spot, wouldn't you agree?"

"Stand aside, Jerec, and we won't have to take you down to size," Kanan was in no mood to mince words with the former Jedi Knight blocking their path. Jerec merely chuckled as he rose to his feet, but with no intention of getting out of their way at all.

"The Grand Inquisitor may be willing to allow vermin like yourselves a chance to surrender without harm, but I'm not _quite_ as merciful," as he finished his grim statement, the middle-aged Human Inquisitor reached and unclasped the hilt of his doublesaber from his belt, drawing it and igniting both blades, "Hyperspace travel is such a bore. I'm grateful to each of you for providing outlets for my neglected and built-up bloodlust," now the chuckling morphed into full blown, demented laughter. The Jedi and their allies kept steady in the face his of challenge.

"You do realize you're severely outnumbered?" Cassian fired back while taking aim through the scope on his rifle. He knew from reports on how these Inquisitors fought that precision would very much be key.

"No I'm not," Jerec's vile grin widened as he retorted simply. The ominous, telltale sound of many metallic footsteps clamoring in rapid succession down the hall the way they came alerted the Rebels to the fact that more of the battle droids were closing in.

"Karabast!" Zeb growled, raising his bow rifle as he took cover to the right of the doorway while Cassian did so to the left.

"Hold them off! We got this!" Ezra assured the former two as Sabine holstered her right pistol to draw and ignite the Darksaber instead.

As Cassian and the other commando began shooting the moment the droids were in sight, Jerec lunged at the four facing him, his doublesaber spinning like a sawblade as he did so. Zeb switched his weapon to melee mode just in time to block the twin red blades alongside the two Jedi and the Mandalorian. Jerec's movements were so quick they were within the blink of an eye. Firing a blast of Force lightning from his left hand down into the floor, he successfully separated the four Rebels. One of his blades locked with Ezra's own saber while Sabine ducked to avoid his sweeping kick. He used his free hand again to propel the Lasat warrior away with the Force, but immediately after, gasped as he felt himself hit with a blast of the energy. Using his own free hand, Kanan telekinetically slammed Jerec into the wall to the right of the lifts. The former quickly urged the other three to get on one of the lifts while they had the chance.

"Go! Get down to the reactor level and do some damage! I can handle this guy by myself!"

Jerec's demented laughter returned in earnest as he focused his blind and unseen eyes squarely on the Jedi Knight holding him in place through the Force. A single surge of his dark power and he was freed, Kanan nearly knocked off his feet. The latter raised his lightsaber back up just in time to block another blast of Force lightning, and was firmly kept on the defensive as he blocked and dodged both blades of the doublesaber bearing down on him in rapid succession. It wasn't long before a turbolift arrived at the atrium, its doors flying open and offering temporary respite from the chaos of battle. The three Rebels just outside in the atrium, however, could see that Jerec was proving more formidable than Kanan had anticipated. One look at their alien friend, and both Ezra and Sabine knew they'd be continuing on, alone.

"I'll help Kanan bring this madman down. You two get the honors of destroying this ship."

"Good luck, big guy," Ezra nodded with a smirk. Sabine nodded with a like expression beneath her visor.

"You too, kid," Zeb grinned before turning back to the fight, raising his weapon once more before charging back into the fray.

The young Padawan and the teenage Mandalorian stepped inside the lift, and the doors immediately sealed behind them as they disengaged their blades. Utilizing the highlighted digital layout provided by Kavir, Sabine quickly pinpointed the level they needed to head down to. When she attempted to press the necessary buttons, however, the lights on all of them instantly went out, and a loud clanking rattled the entire lift.

"That doesn't sound good," Ezra mused aloud.

"Not at all," Sabine agreed warily. Just a moment later, the turbolift shot up the shaft in a high-speed ascent instead of the intended descent, "Not at _all_!" Sabine reiterated. Ezra frantically tried pressing the emergency control buttons, clearly labeled on the panel with the others, to no avail.

"Come on! What the hell is going on here?!" he kicked the doors in worry and frustration. Neither he nor his female companion had to wait long to find out what exactly was happening.

The lift came to a stop at the very top of the shaft, and the doors flew back open to reveal one of the two corridors that led into chamber atop the observation tower. Ezra could sense the Grand Inquisitor beyond the second set of doors into the chamber, and knew the Evocii was already aware of his presence as well. He exited the lift first as Sabine tried in vain to attempt to get the controls working again.

"It's completely offline, now. Damn thing," she huffed as she joined Ezra in the corridor, "Jedi senses at work again?" she inquired once she saw him eyeing the doors at the end of the hallway intently.

"The Grand Inquisitor is inside beyond those doors. I recognize his level of power, and the Dark Side immersed with it," his voice was both solemn and serious, his brows furrowing in concentration. After a tense, long moment of silence, Sabine spoke up once again.

"Well," she began with a sigh, "it's not like we have much of a choice. It's clearly a trap, but it looks like one we have to face. What do you think?" she looked to him as he stood to her right, waiting for his take on their situation. She smiled in spite of herself upon seeing no fear or doubt in his features.

"I think it's time we end this, one way or another," his voice dripped with absolute determination. If the Dark Side master who awaited them just ahead was intent on a fight, neither he nor the young woman at his side would go down easy.

The two Rebels found the doors at the end of the corridor were unsealed as they immediately opened once they neared. The first thing they noticed was the broken section of the guardrail at the edge of the chasm to immediately to their left once they stepped inside, as well as the blood stain on the wall behind it. Their focus quickly shifted, however, as a dark and familiar voice called out to them.

"So, you've arrived at last. Is the rest of your team inbound, or was it only the two of you who managed to give Jerec the slip?" the nonchalant tone of the Evocii both irritated and slightly unnerved the two Rebels, but they kept their heads level as Ezra spoke up.

"It's over, Grand Inquisitor. You're cornered with no place to go," his voice exhumed confidence and defiance, but the menacing Dark Side master was undeterred.

"Am I? Then it's a good thing I'm exactly where I want to be."

At that moment, a deep red energy barrier instantaneously formed horizontally across the expanse of the large chamber, effectively separating Ezra and Sabine from Nachtgeist, who all the while remained with his back to him, paying their startled faces at this sudden twist no heed at all. No, his gaze remained fixated on the ancient holocron set upon the pedestal directly in front of him. It was time…

Growing frustrated, the young Padawan raised his lightsaber and took a step forward, but the teenage Mandalorian was quick to stop him, "Wait, Ezra, this is no ordinary energy barrier! It's a laser gate!"

"Huh? A 'laser gate'?" Ezra halted in his tracks, alarmed and confused at the sudden warning from his female companion. From beyond the shimmering wall in front of them, the Grand Inquisitor elaborated as he raised his hands to the holocron in front of him.

"You have a sharp eye, Mandalorian. Indeed, the barrier that separates us is a laser gate. I would sincerely recommend you avoid trying to break through it, unless you wish to run the risk of being incinerated alive. Feel free to leave the way you came, but be warned, there is nowhere on this ship you can run where I cannot follow."

"We're not running, from you or anyone else!" Sabine spat viciously as Ezra narrowed his eyes in a like-mind beside her. The two Rebels felt a sudden chill run down their spines as an unseen grin formed on the face of their foe who remained with his back to them.

"Then you get to bear witness to the true power of the ancient creation that brought us here, and that of the holocron I've coveted. Rejoice in knowing you get a front row seat to The Promised Day!" using the commlink built into the device on his left wrist, Nachtgeist relayed his instructions to his subordinates on the bridge, "Fire now, captain! It's time!" his voice now exhumed authority and confidence. His hands proceeded to grasp the edges of the pyramid structure of the holocron, and he closed his crimson eyes while he did so.

"What're you doing?! What's going on?!" Ezra demanded, but his own voice fell on deaf ears.

The young Padawan could feel the raw Force energy emanating from the holocron. So much of it was nothing but pure Dark Side, but as he concentrated, Ezra could also sense traces of a familiar presence that felt neither light nor dark. He'd felt something similar at the Temple of the Ancients all those months ago, and just a few days prior at the ruins of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. He couldn't quite place the implications of what this familiar presence meant for what was going on, but somehow, somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, Ezra knew the power surging beyond the laser gate would do neither him nor Sabine any harm.

The eyes of the Grand Inquisitor shot back open, and this time they glowed a deep red as an aura of the same color exerted out from the holocron and engulfed his entire form. His unseen grin grew wider as he felt the ancient energies from within the device surge into his very being. He'd never, ever felt such power. To him, it was exhilarating, glorious. Immediately after this, a bright beam of yellow-white energy fired out from the barrel of the Reformer Cannon, but this time its width was at the edges of the barrel rather than before when it was a simple thin line meant to reel in the power of suns. This time, the energy beam was fired directly into the surface of the planet bellow, instantly vaporizing a wide area of impact, precisely-calculated and in an uninhabited reach of the marshes, as well as steadily and quickly carving down past the bedrock and into the crust. In mere seconds, the beam made contact with the molten core of the heavily-polluted swamp world.

"Yes… yes! At long last! It begins! Symbiosis! I feel it!" for the first time, both the young Jedi and the teenage Mandalorian heard their nemesis cackle out loud. His hands clutched the holocron in front of him as though it were a lifeline. Deep red light continued glowing from his eyes as the matching aura grew larger and wider, flaring about wildly. The entire chamber was now shaking in vibration, the panes of glass rattling. The surging Force energy howled of its own accord, flowing and spiraling all around as though it were gale force winds. For his part, Ezra held on tightly to Sabine as she did the same to him. They truly believed if they weren't anchoring one another, they'd both have been blown away by now. Nachtgeist continued his euphoric declaration, "Watch now, as I turn back the hands of time! To a time before the Hutts, before the decadence and corruption of outsiders doomed my people! Behold, The Promised Day!"

* * *

All the while, down on the surface of Hutta, the very ground beneath the bloated and thick marshlands began to crack and splinter as massive earthquakes erupted across the planet. Volcanic eruptions, courtesy of numerous breaches opened up to the core of the swamp world, spewed lava and ash out and high into the polluted skies. It wasn't long before one town, compound, and city after the next was hit by these artificially-induced natural disasters that threatened to tear the entire planet apart. At this point, the last of the Hutt Cartel warships were finished off by the overwhelming firepower of the Imperial fleets in orbit above both Hutta and Nar Shaddaa. Under normal circumstances, just about all life on Hutta would succumb to the volatile terraforming process which finally began in earnest, starting from the site of impact around the continuously-firing beam. However, Nachtgeist was not willing to sacrifice the remainder of his people to restore their world. His _modifications_ to this process were about to begin.

 **A/N: And so it begins, ladies and gentlemen. While the Jedi Knight and the Lasat Warrior take on a former Jedi turned Inquisitor, the Padawan and the Mandalorian face off against the Grand Inquisitor one last time. The final battle for the course of this war is at hand, and far more is on the line than the fate of an entire world and its native people.**

 **Thanks again to my beta reader, Wikked Grin, for his continued assistance in finalizing these chapters. Also, another thanks to each and every one of you once more for your continued support. :) Chapter 11 is already in progress, and set to be out sometime within the next two weeks as of right now.**


	11. Chapter 11: Above the World Reborn

Star Wars: Rebels: The Promised Day

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Welcome back once again! I apologize for the unexpected delay in getting this out to you all, but I was out of town for a bit and life caught up with me. Hopefully, the fact that this is now the longest chapter and will likely keep that distinction will help mitigate the wait. Part 3 of the 4 part finale begins, and the final confrontations kick off in high gear to the fullest. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains intense and graphic violence including blood, impalement, and dismemberment. There is also character death which includes some underage fatalities. So, please be advised if you are sensitive to such content.**

Chapter 11: Above the World Reborn

As the Reformer Cannon continued firing into the molten core of Hutta, the raw, primordial energies of the stolen suns, imbued with the living Force, ignited a chain reaction that began the planet-wide terraforming process in earnest. As extremely violent earthquakes and volcanic reactions threatened to tear the bloated swamp world apart, it was becoming increasingly apparent to the denizens planetside that their lives were in immediate and critical danger. Various towers, walls, and buildings that marked the locations of the towns, compounds, and cities began to break apart and collapse, the intensive shuddering from the earthquakes too much for any of the structures to withstand. Massive clouds of ash and the onset lava flows that torched and engulfed the swamps were equally perilous and closing in around the crumbling settlements, fast.

Outside one of the compounds near Jiguna, the Sacred Bands and a tribe of Bog People had been locked in battle with more of the hired thugs and gangsters around a couple of dome-shaped guard posts. While much of their higher brain functions had been eroded by their severe mutations, the Bog People were discovered to possess an affinity to the Evocii resistance that shared the swamps with them. Perhaps somewhere in their instinctual minds, the mutant outcasts and descendants of outcasts knew the Evocii were victims of the Hutts' cruelty like they were. Either way, several tribal societies of Bog People appeared willing to fight alongside the Evocii in their ongoing struggle to free themselves from the Hutts, and Commander Barca certainly wasn't too proud or picky to turn them away. The grizzled, veteran war leader was the man in charge of this particular assault as well. The goal was to draw out and occupy as many of the armed servants of the Hutts as possible so other freedom fighters could complete their goal of tunneling their way into the underground dungeons beneath the compound. After sticking his pike through the skull of a Gamorrean guard, Barca languidly retracted the well-used polearm just as the quakes reached the battlefield. It only took a few moments of struggling to keep his footing before he knew what the quakes meant.

"The moment is upon us! Hold steady, troops! He'll not let us fall!"

It wasn't long before one of the guard posts collapsed in upon itself, entombing all the Hutt-hired personnel within. The battlefield began to crack and splinter as it shook, the muddy terrain becoming uneven as a magma shelf began to open almost straight through the compound. Several Weequay and Nikto guards screamed in terror as they were caught in the forming chasm, falling out of sight within to their deaths. The second guard post tumbled down into the abyss as well, breaking apart as it did so. It seemed like numerous Evocii were doomed to succumb to the same fate as the guards, but at that moment as the very ground beneath Barca's own feet began to give way, his footing was steady once again thanks to a sphere of what appeared to be a red hue of electromagnetic energy formed around him. Looking around with his one functioning eye opened wide, the Commander of the Sacred Bands saw that each and every Evocii warrior and Bog Person present was shielded in an identical sphere. All at once, they were lifted from the ground and began to ascend toward the darkening skies above. The walls and various structures inside compound ahead of them all collapsed into either one another of the magma shelf, which began illuminating an ominous glow indicating lava was indeed on its way up. All of the Hutts and their followers were surely doomed as they were left behind helplessly. However, more orbs effortlessly broke out from the rubble as they carried their unharmed Evocii occupants up into the air to join Barca and the others. It was this shielding process that was being replicated instantaneously and simultaneously throughout the fracturing swamp world. No Evocii or ally of theirs was left outside one of these orbs, and the pace of their ascendance increased as they soared up and through the ash clouds blacking out the sun. A firm but reassuring voice called out to each of them within their minds, as if by telepathy, as if out of the pages of a fantasy holobook.

 _"_ _Fear not, my people. Fear not, those who stand with us. I won't let you die. You will endure to see the world reborn. That, I promise you. Behold, our long-awaited salvation! Behold, The Promised Day!"_

It wasn't much longer before the orbs and their occupants came to a halt high up in the atmosphere, above the ash clouds that crackled with lightning as the roar of thunder and earthquakes continued to sound off below. Soon, the terraforming process had reached across the entirety of Hutta, and all those afforded the mercy of the shielding technique would be the first to see what awaited back down below when the process was finally completed. It was truly an experience like no other. It was akin to watching creation from the heavens themselves.

* * *

After several minutes of holding their ground atop the Observation Tower, it was apparent to the three occupants that the surging Force energies emanating from the holocron reached a breaking point. For a moment, it appeared to Nachtgeist as though the holocron was beginning to collapse in on itself, but that ended in the next instant when a final, massive burst of energy burst forth in all directions, sending him and the two young Rebels off their feet and to the floor, rendering all three of them unconscious and overpowering the laser gate's dual projectors, shorting them out as well.

As the young Padawan, the teenage Mandalorian, and the Grand Inquisitor remained unconscious several hundred feet above and the roaring Reformer Cannon finally returned to silence, the ongoing battle with the blind Jedi Knight and the Lasat warrior against the blind Inquisitor continued unabated. Kanan did well holding his own with Shii-Cho, or Form 1 of lightsaber combat, while Jerec mostly kept to Ataru, or Form 4, with the twin blades of his doublesaber constantly striking both Kanan's single blade and the bo-rifle of Zeb's set in melee mode. All the while, Cassian and the other commando remained positioned on either side of the doorway leading into the atrium, firing away at the hordes of battle droids bearing down on them. At this point, the emotionless and mechanized soldiers were stepping over and kicking the broken and falling bodies of their comrades out of the way to keep up their tireless assault. The narrow space of the corridor made picking them off much easier than the firefight in the hangar bay three days earlier.

"Did you hear that, rebels? The big gun stopped firing. It seems the Grand Inquisitor succeeded in his goal for his revered homeworld," Jerec mused aloud as if it wasn't unusual to attempt a casual conversation with two opponents he was currently fighting to the death. I must say, I loathe any sentimental attachments, but I admire his persistence. No doubt he'll shift his focus to your dear teammates, now, assuming they're not dead already!" he laughed as he parried one blow brought down at him after the next.

"They may be young, but they're stronger than they look. I'm sure they'll be just fine!" Zeb gritted out, frustrated at yet another swing of his weapon being blocked.

"Strength alone won't save them. Surely a _seasoned veteran_ like yourself knows this?" Jerec's vile grin returned as he passively mocked the Lasat. Zeb merely growled in response.

"Don't give into his taunts, Zeb! He's trying to keep you off-balance and make it easier on himself!" Kanan was firm in his warning, and Zeb hummed in agreement as he nodded. The former proceeded to thrust out his free hand to attempt a Force push, but Jerec easily ducked to avoid the impact, kicking off to his side in the process with his right foot, the sole of his boot hitting the shaft of the Lasat's weapon and keeping it back. Clearly, the Inquisitor maintained quick reflexes even as a middle-aged Human male.

Another swing of his foot, and Jerec wasted no time as Kanan ducked to avoid it. He used his left hand to seize Zeb with the Force, disarming him with a brutal Force choke. Realizing, however, that he couldn't afford to keep his focus split with Kanan keeping up his own offensive, the former Jedi hurled the Lasat into the wall off to the right of the lifts, nearly knocking him unconscious. At that moment, the commando fighting alongside Cassian took a headshot while moving to resume firing after reloading, killing him instantly.

"Agh! Damn it!" the Rebel Lieutenant shouted with wide eyes. Now he would have to hold off the droids alone.

Kanan, now facing Jerec alone, switched to Soresu, or Form 3, in a bid to break through the defenses of his more experienced opponent. Recognizing the sudden shift, the latter sent a blast of Force energy at the Jedi's feet, forcing him to leap to the side as to avoid being knocked down. A bemused smirk formed on Jerec's face as Kanan blocked two simultaneous swings with both blades of his doublesaber. It wasn't every day that the older Inquisitor faced a worthy opponent. The two blind seers who shared a superior connection to the Force continued the fight one on one.

* * *

At that moment, the combined fleet of all the remaining Rebel cells dropped out of hyperspace. Having been given the coordinates of the _Infinite Reformer_ 's destination courtesy of Kavir three days prior before the Fourth Fleet left Grakouine, General Dodonna and Hera Syndulla had all they needed to successfully launch a counterassault against the Imperials, but it was apparent Sandril Base lacked enough forces to take on the ancient capital ship and the two fleets of the Imperial Navy they were informed would be guarding it. Even before they'd gotten this intel, they'd begun petitioning the leaders of the other cells to deploy their naval forces to join up with theirs for a united effort against the Empire, the first time any such move would be made at all from the alliance.

So it was that, under orders from the surviving political leaders of the Rebellion, Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, that the combined Rebel fleet assembled for this mission. It truly was a sight to behold. Anything from leftover Old Republic and Separatist warships to stolen Imperial vessels and modified civilian transports made up the larger parts of the fleet, while R-22 Spearheads, Y-wings, V-wings, Z-95 Headhunters, and a handful of B-wing prototypes made up the fighter/bomber portion of the fleet. For this assault, the command ship was a stolen Imperial _Nebulon B_ -class frigate named the _Preserver_ , with the _Ghost_ taking point alongside the fighters and bombers. The naval officer in charge of the _Preserver_ was a human male in his thirties by the rank and name of Captain Omar Sarusan, a lieutenant of General Dodonna. His skin was a darker shade of tan and his hair was slick-combed black with sideburns and a goatee. From his seat on the bridge of his flagship, he spoke via direct comm channel to Hera on the _Ghost_.

"Well, it's pretty hard _not_ to recognize what our target is, Captain Syndulla. You weren't exaggerating in terms of size one bit! Please tell me you're certain your team on the inside can finish their task," indeed, the massive Rakata hypertech warship was a rather easy thing to spot from across a great distance. She was currently still facing the planet before the fleets bow first, her gigantic aft engines a tempting target to the Rebels.

"My crew is by far made up of the best I've seen in this Galaxy, captain. If they can't get the job done, no one can," Hera replied from the pilot's seat on the _Ghost_ without any shred of doubt.

"Your confidence is inspiring if nothing else. All ships, advance!" the human officer ordered. As their sublight drives flared to life, the Rebel fleet began to advance.

With the restored world of Evocar now secure below them, the Imperial Fourth Fleet broke off their blockade, moving at full speed with their own sublight engines to cover the _Infinite Reformer_. Their numbers were easily twice that of the Rebels, and had nearly five times the firepower. Should all weapons be brought to bear on the freedom fighters, it would definitely mean the ancient capital ship would likely emerge from the battle with shields still at full power. In the comm room behind the bridge on the _Furious Vengeance_ , Fleet Commander Juno Eclipse was meeting with Captain Suradasa over a live holofeed. The latter had been given naval command of the _Infinite Reformer_ for this battle. Starkiller stood with his hands clasped behind him and beneath his cloak, Juno standing directly to his right as she spoke.

"We'll keep you covered while you and the Grand Inquisitor move on to the next stage of the operation. The Vice Admiral wants to know immediately, should we proceed with our part?"

"Yes, make it so. The moment I get the go-ahead, we'll move into position. Glory to the Empire, commander!" the captain saluted as he finished.

"Glory to the Empire!" Juno repeated as she returned the gesture, and with that the transmission ceased. She looked back over to her longtime associate as she lowered her arm once more, and he caught her gaze.

"It's time I summon Barris and Garnac. The Rebels are often an unpredictable enemy, and our battle meditation may be what's required to keep their trickery at bay," he took off at a brisk pace as he finished.

"So be it…" Juno trailed off, lowering her head in a brief thought while turning around to proceed back to the bridge. She mustn't keep her own superior waiting.

* * *

Back inside the atrium to the central-starboard turbolifts, the Lasat warrior finally finished recollecting his bearings, having been slowly slipping in and out of consciousness as he remained in a daze from being slammed into the metal wall at high speed. With his wits about him once more, Zeb retrieved his discarded bo-rifle, and reactivated the electrical pulses on both ends as it remained in melee mode. He saw that Kanan and Jerec remained locked in battle in his absence, and couldn't afford to remain down with his part not done, especially since it was apparent Cassian was the only one left to fend of the battle droids still steadily assaulting their location.

Sensing that Zeb was back on his feet with weapon in hand, Jerec decided toying with his enemies was no longer amusing him. It was time to get serious, and go for the kill. Quickly dodging the blue blade of Kanan's lightsaber as it was thrust at him, he used his free hand to do as he'd done to Zeb, and hurl the Jedi Knight into the wall, this time off to the left side opposite of the Lasat. At this point, the middle-aged Inquisitor could hear Zeb charging at him from behind, and wasted no time spinning around, disengaging the second blade on his doublesaber while he did so, leaving the single-hilt setting up as he held off and struck back at the veteran warrior, chuckling as he did so.

Groaning, the blind Jedi Knight raised his head while reaching back and rubbing where his cranium had hit the wall along with his back. As moved to retrieve his disengaged saber through the Force, the sense of impending danger and urgency began to grow much faster than before. The moment the hilt reached his hand, it was too late. Having brought his blade into a lock with the right end of Zeb's bo-rifle, Jerec tightly gripped the hilt of his own weapon with both hands, amplifying his strength through the Force to counteract the weight of Zeb's stand and bend their lock to the Lasat's right hand side. While Zeb's attention was on maneuvering the left end of his weapon into an opening, the middle-aged Inquisitor angled the disengaged second projector on his hilt as he liked, and then re-engaged the second blade, straight through the Lasat's chest. Zeb's eyes went wide in horror as he choked out a surprised and pained gasp.

"NO!" Kanan yelled in panic as he leaped back to his feet. He charged at Jerec who swiftly retracted his blade before gutting Zeb not a second later, sending the veteran warrior to the floor in a scream of pain. "Damn you! DAMN YOU!" the Jedi repeated through grit teeth as he brought his saber back down on his opponent's. Jerec's grin merely returned as his chuckling once more shifted to full-blown laughter.

"Two down, two to go!"

* * *

All the while, the battle outside began to take a new shift as the Fourth fleet began a concentrated effort to corral the Rebel fleet into a single column, using the immense firepower and staying ability of their capital ships to drive the smaller Rebel ships as they required. Their formations operated in perfect sync, courtesy of the battle meditation being performed by the other Inquisitors on the _Furious Vengeance_.

* * *

Back atop the observation tower, Sabine groaned as she finally came to. Ezra was just recollecting his wits as well, pulling himself back to his feet beside her. He leaned down to help her up, and she accepted his hand. He handed her the hilt to the Darksaber, which he'd already retrieved.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly from behind her visor. He nodded with a smirk in a similar expression. They both knew their struggle was only just getting started.

Looking ahead, the two Rebels could see that their foe sat cross-legged with his back to them. Evidently, he'd regained consciousness before them, and chosen not to finish them off while they were out. His closed eyelids slowly opened back up, and their normal appearance had returned. The holocron, removed from the pedestal, rested in his gloved hands which were open and cupped in one another. It was still glowing, but far less so than it had been before. Without shifting his position or even turning his head to look over his shoulder, he spoke in an explanative, yet contemplative tone. Truth be told, the sight that greeted them beyond the windows mesmerized _him_ as well. Looking past him as he spoke, both Ezra and Sabine saw for the first time how truly the planet below had been altered. The ashen clouds had dissipated to reveal a beautiful, tropical and temperate world with numerous lush, green continents and islands scattered about sparkling blue, pristine oceans.

"It's truly a sight to behold, isn't it? Like you, this is the first time I've seen the true power of this ship unleashed. You wondered what it was the drained energy of suns would be done with, yes? When such raw, primordial power is combined with the living Force, channeled through the giant cannon that goes through the prow of this ship, what can be done with it is limited only by one's imagination, and I have always been a _very deep_ thinker."

Ezra hardened his expression once the grim reality of the situation sat in. Sabine glanced over to him as she felt a similar sense of disbelief and disgust overtake her. She spoke with a huff, "You can't possibly have forgotten the price of obtaining this power. Hutta may be restored, but the entire sectors that encompassed Orto Plutonia and Atollon are now dark, forever!"

"There is _no more_ 'Hutta'. Henceforth and once again, this world shall be known as Evocar, fully restored and returned to her rightful denizens, _my_ people," Nachtgeist readily corrected without any sign of remorse. Ezra felt his deep blue eyes go wide as the sudden realization hit him.

"That's what you were using the holocron for, to ensure those you wanted to survive down there would!" as he listened to the young Padawan's words, the menacing Dark Side master remained sitting with his back to him and his female teammate, but an unseen smirk formed on his lips.

"Very astute, and correct, boy. The power to shield an entire planet-wide populace consisting of both my people and our allies was not something I possessed within me, admittedly. As I did with this ship, I turned to an alternative and ancient source to effect what I alone could not. I suspect the power of the man who originally crafted this holocron surpassed even that of the Emperor himself. History is such a fascinating study, wouldn't you agree, you young, meddlesome insurgents?"

"It's plain to see that you're a hypocrite!" Ezra immediately retorted, ignoring the casual question all together, "You sacrificed entire worlds full of people and life all because you purposely sought to restore _this_ planet and its native populace because it was convenient to _you_!" the young Padawan appear incensed by the revelation, however Nachtgeist merely raised an eyebrow at the choice of words.

"That's _one_ way of looking at it, I suppose. I choose to see things differently, but you would need to learn the lesson I did to understand the how and why. I'd be more than happy to indulge you, _both_ of you," Grand Inquisitor Dunkel Nachtgeist used the comm unit on his left wrist to relay new instructions to his staff on the bridge as he faced down his younger adversaries, "Bring us about, captain! Prepare to resume fire!"

"What're you up to, now?" Ezra demanded, keeping his saber raised, refusing to let down his guard. Sabine was in a similar stance as she stood at his side. The menacing Dark Side master merely drew and activated both his custom-built lightsaber in his right hand, and the curved-hilt lightsaber formerly owned by Count Dooku in his left. He spoke with absolute conviction, absolute determination to make these youth led astray to see the truth behind this growing war, whether they would make the choice to accept it or not.

"You two have more pressing matters to concern yourselves with. One chance, as always, surrender and I will spare your lives," he didn't even look amused when Sabine loudly scoffed without delay in response.

"Don't insult us!" her tone was dripping with anticipation. Ezra nodded, silently reaffirming her words with furrowed brows. His grip on the hilt of his lightsaber couldn't possibly get any tighter.

"We're not backing down, not until this war is _over_!" Ezra was adamant in his own defiance. Nachtgeist showed no shift in emotion or even facial expression; he expected this from these two, and the rest of their crew. His offer was a simple courtesy he afforded all who challenged him.

"Then by my hand, _your_ war will end, _today_!"

Neither Ezra nor Sabine had enough time to even blink before Nachtgeist was upon them, bringing both of his blades to bear against their own by using a combination of the Niman and Ataru forms. Ezra immediately responded with Ataru while Sabine attempted to use both the Darksaber and one of her blasters, but quickly lost use of the latter when it was kicked out of her hands before she could even get off one shot. They could both feel the strength behind every attack from their opponent, amplified through the Force.

Ezra attempted a Force push with his free hand, but Nachtgeist ducked to avoid it while blocking an attack from Sabine. He used an upper-cut to force the Jedi back on the defensive, and parried the Mandalorian when she attempted to flank him. He kept up with the both of them effortlessly blow for blow, his eyes and senses darting and reacting instantaneously. It kept both Ezra and Sabine on their toes, the two of them knowing even the slightest break in their defenses could be fatal.

* * *

As the duel atop the Observation Tower began, the one at the atrium several hundred feet below remained ongoing. Utilizing a spin-kick, Jerec knocked Kanan to the floor and disarmed him of his lightsaber in the process with one of his own blades. The middle-aged Inquisitor cackled in sadism as he then reeled back to deliver the final blow.

"Kanan!"

Looking over to his left, sensing through blind eyes, the Jedi Knight reached out and caught Zeb's bo-rifle; the mortally-wounded Lasat had pulled himself across the floor just enough to retrieve it. Kanan tightened his grip on it just in time to block a red blade brought down on him, and immediately retaliated by thrusting out his right hand, hurling Jerec back through the Force and into the corridor with the battle droids, his doublesaber falling to the floor near where he'd been standing, completely blasted from his grip. The treacherous former Jedi took multiple blaster bolts to the back from the advancing droids as he went down.

Returning to his feet, Kanan summoned the hilt of the doublesaber to his right hand, and upon reactivating both blades, recalled from memory of his battles with the previous Inquisitors where the controls were to activate the spinning function. Before Jerec could pull himself back up, Kanan hurled the saber down the corridor horizontally, missing Jerec entirely but bisecting all droids in its path. Cassian, just about out of ammunition at this point, shifted his gaze around and over to Kanan, an incredulous look on his face.

"Well, then…" the veteran commando trailed off.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" Kanan called out as he ran over to Zeb, who now lay flat on his back, retrieving his own lightsaber through the Force as he did so. He kneeled down to hand the warrior his weapon back, but his urgent mood feel when Zeb pushed it back in refusal.

"I don't think he's going to make it, Jedi," Cassian said solemnly as he moved over to them, having retrieved spare ammunition from the utility belt of his fallen comrade.

"Don't say that! Come on, Zeb, let me help you up!" Kanan clasped his saber back to his belt and reached out with his right hand, but was surprised when he felt Zeb grip it only to tug him forward a bit instead.

"At least… I didn't die… like an old wash-up… in their bed! Ha… ha…" Zeb gritted his teeth as he groaned out his words through the pain before coughing weakly as his vision began to fade, "A warrior's death… no… greater honor…"

"Zeb, don't talk like that! Zeb?!" Kanan was frantic, but lowered his head when he felt the hand gripping his own tighten its hold. Cassian lowered his head as he looked on in respect.

"Take… my weapon. It will… be put to… better use, in the… hands of the cause."

"You won't be forgotten, friend," the blind Jedi Knight was earnest in his promise.

"I know that I'll see all of you on the other side… you're family…" Zeb smiled in absolute knowing as his eyes closed and his grip grew lax. Kanan set his hand down gently before rising to his feet once again, turning to Cassian as he did so.

"Let's go, it's time to finish this."

"I'm right behind you," the Rebel lieutenant nodded as he reaffirmed instantly, following close and only stopping to pick up a lone code cylinder that had fallen from Ezra's pocket.

The moment the two Rebels were inside the first turbolift to arrive just moments later, the telltale sign of twin lightsaber blades reignited coupled with malignant chuckling alerted them to Jerec stepping back into the atrium. His back now bearing several blaster burns, he coughed slightly while chuckling as he felt their focus shift back to him. Some blood was now running from the corner of his mouth. His words reverberated through the small confines of the lift as the doors sealed shut.

"You can run, but I won't be far behind!"

* * *

Back within the chamber at the top of the Observation Tower, neither feet nor hands remained stationary with the three combatants constantly adjusting their footing in time with their strikes. Both Ezra and Sabine yelped in surprise as the Grand Inquisitor used both feet to kick them in their stomachs simultaneously, forcing them to stumble back and nearly knocking the wind out of them.

"How long can you fight it? Your skills and abilities may have improved since our first bout, but in the face of overwhelming power, all else is meaningless."

"We have right on our side! We can't give up just because it looks like we might not win! We have to keep fighting because we _have_ to win!" Ezra sharply retorted as he picked himself back up, Sabine doing likewise moments later. Nachtgeist wasn't impressed.

"You speak with passion and conviction in your words, but you've also shown the flaw in your way of thinking. You see the Galaxy in black and white, clear-cut good versus evil. You only see what you want to see, not what is actually there, what those with our power and influence _need_ to see."

"There's _no_ other way to see the Galaxy under Imperial rule than what it is, a tyrannical dictatorship that must fall for the greater good!" Sabine roared back without pause.

"Enough of this nonsense! You can't justify your actions _or_ those of the rest who blindly serve the Empire!" Ezra rebuked in an equally fiery tone.

" _Blindly serve_ , you say? Did it never occur to you than anyone from the highest ranks to the faceless Stormtrooper divisions could have _chosen_ to serve, not out of manipulation, but because they genuinely _believe_ in the cause? If you can tell me 'yes' and be honest about it, you merely reiterate your naivety to me," he paused, waiting for them to try and deny his words again, and it looked like they were trying and failing to formulate some sort of response. In the absence of their continued verbal defiance, he continued instead, "You've deluded yourselves into thinking that simply because _you_ believe _your_ Rebellion is righteous, that is the _only_ way to think about it. This Galaxy is a very, very big place, however, and not everyone on the million or so inhabited worlds will share your opinion, mark my words," this time as he finished, he saw the young Padawan finally had a new rebuttal to give.

"Those who don't believe in the Rebellion either don't know how dire things are under Imperial rule, or they aren't aware of the truth behind the darkness that grips the Galaxy under the Emperor's control!"

"Now you speak as if you get to decide what the truth is for all based on your own personal interpretation of it. How absurd can you possibly be, boy?" Nachtgeist merely scoffed, and continued before either of the two before him could respond this time, "For far too long the two of you have only seen the Galaxy through the eyes of the self-righteous, those who believe their war is justified for their own reasons and that alone is the end of it. Well, whether you desire it or not, it is past time that you see the Galaxy through a different set of eyes. See the effects of your war, of all wars past and present! See the Galaxy through the eyes of the victims!"

Using his free hand to send a blast of Force energy at their feet, both Ezra and Sabine were forced to jump back. The moment they did so, the Grand Inquisitor leaped through the air, spinning forward twice before bringing both of his lightsabers to bear on their own, which they kept firmly gripped in both their hands. Before they could attempt to counter him, he used the index and middle fingers on both of his hands to send bolts of Force lighting into them. The young Padawan and the teenage Mandalorian both shrieked in pain as they were sent flying back even further through the air. They lost their grip on their sabers as they did so.

Ezra grunted as he landed on his back. He quickly saw that his disengaged lightsaber hilt landed off to his left side, and so he reached out with his respective arm to retrieve it through the Force. The moment the hilt rattled and began to roll its way over to him. A flash of red crossed right before his eyes, humming sharply as it did so. A shooting pain coursed through his shoulder and down the left side of his torso. The curved-hilt lightsaber had completely severed his arm from just below the shoulder, hurled from the Grand Inquisitor's own left hand. Ezra couldn't hold back his sharp cry of agony as he quickly lost all sense of feeling in the charred stub that had been left in place. From where she had come to a rest on her side, Sabine called out to him, distraught and in disbelief at the horrific sight.

"Ezra! NO!"

The teenage Mandalorian choked out another gasp as she felt a boot harshly knock her over onto her stomach and pin her to the cold metal floor. A kick from the second one slammed into her helmet, the force of the impact so swift it nearly knocked her unconscious as it ejected her helmet from her head. She faintly heard the clattering as it hit the floor and rolled away across the chamber. All the while, Nachtgeist stood over her as he recalled his second lightsaber through the Force, disengaging it the moment it returned to his hand.

Straining through the pain still shooting from the crisp and numb stub where his left arm used to be, Ezra began to move his right arm over instead to try and summon his own lightsaber back to him again, but this time, one of the short, telescopic pikes the Grand Inquisitor kept on his person was stabbed straight through the palm of his hand. The strength behind its impact as it hit the floor punctured right through the floor plate beneath it as well, effectively nailing Ezra's hand to the floor. Again, Ezra cried out in agony, and this time blood began oozing from his wound. Now pinned and missing a limb, the young Padawan lay helpless before Nachtgeist, who's intense, vicious glare eyed him without pity.

"Oh how easy it would be to finish you both off, right here and now, without hope at my feet. Simply killing you, however, is not enough. Your passing will not be in ignorance, Jedi and Mandalorian, ancient enemies united against their own cause!"

"What… the hell… are you talking about?!" Ezra managed to yell out, spit flying with his pained voice. The menacing Dark Side master began elaborating after he turned away to face the windows again, the silence broken by the footsteps of his boots and the swish of his cloak before he spoke.

"The purpose of this operation has always been two-fold, my young adversaries. The first was to use this ship to free my people and restore our world before it was to be handed over to the Emperor. Now, with that accomplished, the last stage of this final phase is set to begin: use the power of the cannon to wipe the Rebellion out of existence, just as it did the taint of the Hutts!"

The young Padawan and the teenage Mandalorian could only look on in absolute horror as the Reformer Cannon sounded to life once again below them, and this time, with squadrons of the Fourth Fleet lined in separate formations on both sides, the combined Rebel fleet had been driven into a single column directly in the line of fire from the massive barrel.

"The power to unmake what has been created was never intended for this purpose, but any means in my reach to bring an end to your cause cannot be overlooked! Now you will watch, unable to lift a finger to stop me, as it is by _my_ command your war is finished!" with a voice that could shake the stars, Nachtgeist roared his final order into his comm, "Fire at will, captain!"

* * *

From where he sat inside the top turret on the _Ghost_ while firing on TIE fighters swarming all around them, Rex caught sight of the barrel of the Reformer Cannon glowing as it finished charging up. The veteran clone officer felt his heart sink as he relayed to Hera over the comm.

"Hera, the fleet needs to break out now, or we're not going to! That monster of a battle ship is about to fire again, and this time at all of us!"

"I got it on my scopes! I need to alert Captain Sarusan!" the Twi'lek pilot urgently moved to hail the _Preserver_ over the comm, but there was no need. Sarusan was relaying new orders to all vessels present.

"All ships, we're in range of the giant cannon on the enemy command ship! Break off formation now! Get clear!"

The multitude of Rebel warships along with starfighters and bombers immediately flared up their engines to top speed, but it was too late. The Reformer Cannon fired at full power for a second time, the massive white and light yellow energy beam engulfing virtually the entire Rebel fleet, with the exception of the _Ghost_ , the _Preserver_ , three Hammerhead corvettes, a lone Corellian blockade runner, and a small number of X-Wings, Y-Wings, and R-22 Spearheads, including the two of the latter piloted by Wedge and Hobbi. The _Iron Squadron_ was among those lost. Now, reduced by over ninety percent of their numbers in one fell swoop, what remained of the once proud combined Rebel fleet was surrounded all around by an Imperial armada dwarfing them easily ten to one. Their prospects for survival were faint and grim to put it simply.

It wasn't long before the Fourth Fleet resumed its offensive, it now being all too easy to finish off what remained of their persistent foes. One by one, the remaining Rebel fighters and bombers were finished off, with the exception of two R-22's, and one of the three remaining Hammerheads quickly followed suit. A barrage directly from the _Furious Vengeance_ demolished the Corellian blockade runner, and the _Preserver_ 's forward and midship shields failed under heavy fire from a squadron of TIE bombers. Explosions rattled her hull as two Star Destroyers blasted away at her armor. At this point, the second to last Hammerhead broke apart in a fireball as her magazine was breached. Eyes wide in disbelief at the carnage taking place all around her, the screams of dying men and women sounding over the comm from the burning ships, Hera couldn't help but begin to wonder if this truly was the end.

At that moment, off in the distance just outside the field of battle with nothing but stars and distant suns visible in the background, two massive warships dropped out of hyperspace. One was a _Kadelbe_ -class battleship, and directly to its left was a _Providence_ -class carrier/battleship. The former was marked with the horned skull insignia of the Mandalorian loyalists who harkened back to the days of Jaster Mereel, while the latter bore the familiar colors of the Confederacy of Independent Star Systems, a far more common sight during the heyday of her class during the Clone Wars two decades prior. Both capital ships were soon joined by numerous smaller frigates, patrol ships, and starfighters all around them, both Mandalorian and Vulture droid craft. It looked like the call for reinforcements had been received, with some unexpected extras. From where he stood in the comm room behind the bridge on the _Chimaera_ , Grand Admiral Thrawn witnessed a live holographic readout of the second joint fleet to arrive. He mused aloud with a closed hand under his chin and a pondering expression.

"This battle just got a tad more interesting…"

* * *

While the fighting outside continued, Kanan and Cassian continued making their way towards the vital control systems highlighted for them by Kavir. Slashing and shooting their way through each and every alien battle droid in their path, they were unprepared when a concealed autoturret emerged from the ceiling in the corridor where they were standing and immediately fired in a haphazard, jerking motion. Kanan was able to block and deflect most of the blasts, but two hit Cassian, one on the left side of his abdomen, and the other on his right leg. He fell to the floor and lost his grip on his rifle while yelping from the sharp, burning pain. Kanan stood over him to shield him before deflecting a couple of bolts directly back into the turret, disabling it. More droids were already coming down the corridor further ahead.

"Go! Finish the mission, I'll be all right," Cassian reassured Kanan urgently, on the floor with his back to the wall on their left. He pulled out and turned the safety off on his hold-out pistol while tossing the code cylinder over to his teammate.

"As long as you're sure!" the blind Jedi Knight acknowledged the veteran commando as he took off down the hallway to face the droids in his path.

"I'm not, but keep going anyway!"

* * *

As this was taking place, back atop the Observation Tower, Nachtgeist had just finished relaying new instructions to Captain Suradasa. The Fourth Fleet along with the majority of the Seventh Fleet were to turn to face the new arrivals and finish them off along with the few remaining Rebel ships. A skeleton crew blockade would remain in place over Nar Shaddaa from the Seventh Fleet in the meantime. With his back to Ezra and Sabine still on the floor off to his right, the Evocii spoke to them once more.

"Your allies are merely a means to postpone the inevitable, little insurgents. Your cause will die this day, not simply because it will mean victory for the Empire, but an even greater resolution you cannot possibly comprehend."

"Oh yeah? Try us! Why _is_ destroying the Rebellion so important to you, then? What reason could you possibly have _other_ than your willingness to serve the Empire without question?!" Ezra growled through grit teeth, fighting through the pain to inquire demandingly in frustration. Finally turning around to look the young Padawan in the eyes, Nachtgeist replied in an explanative, knowing voice.

"If you truly wish to know the answer to that, I'll tell you, but first, that lesson I mentioned earlier is due. After all, what good is a lecture if one doesn't learn anything?" with his back to her, Sabine stealthily picked herself up off the floor, retrieving the Darksaber while using the sound of his own voice to mask her quiet footsteps, "No, this lesson will be taught to the both of you through example, first."

Swerving to the left to avoid the pulse cannon Sabine activated on her right vambrace, Nachtgeist drew and reactivated his custom-built lightsaber just in time to block one blaster bolt after the next as the teenage Mandalorian used her jetpack to flank him at a distance, utilizing the blaster she still had holstered to try and keep him pinned as she did so.

"Sabine! What're you doing?! Stay down!" Ezra shouted out to her as he shot up, gasping loudly as he was reminded of his serious injuries keeping him down in the first place, "Sabine! DON'T!" worry and pain were both evident in his voice, but if she heard him, his pleas did nothing at all to halt her movements, "SABINE!"

"Just shut up and lemme save you, Ezra!" she yelled over to him in reply as she activated her electromagnetic whipcord on her left gauntlet while coming to stop several feet from him, aiming directly at Nachtgeist who blocked it with his blade.

The cord quickly wrapped around and entangled the lightsaber, and the Grand Inquisitor pulled his arm back and out behind him, forcing Sabine to plant both feet firmly on the floor to maintain her balance, less she be pulled forward by her own weapon. Leaning forward almost in a ducking motion, Sabine pressed a button on her left gauntlet and activated the rocket she'd been saving inside her jetpack. The menacing Dark Side master easily reached out through the Force and detonated it prematurely with his free hand, but the shockwave of the explosion sent both himself and the Mandalorian to the floor, deactivating their weapons in the process.

"SABINE!" Ezra desperately searched for her with his eyes as a cloud of smoke spread out in front of him. The Jedi heard the Darksaber as its blade was brought back to life, and Sabine emerged from the smoke moments later with it in hand as she ran over to him panting as she did so, "Please Sabine, it's not worth it!" he called out to her again, and she huffed in annoyance while ignoring him, "I know you heard me; it's not worth it!" he repeated while furrowing his brows in irritation.

"I said shut up! It is to _me_!" she snapped while effortlessly slicing through the metal pike keeping his right hand pinned down to the floor, leaving only a smaller fraction of it to pull out in order to free him.

"And why is that?!" Ezra instantly snapped back out of reflex, but his eyes went wide and his jaw hung open when her immediate reply hit his ears.

"It's because I love you!"

It took several moments of quick panting on her part with her hazel eyes on his deep blue ones before they went wide to match his as the reality of what she'd just blurted out sunk in. Neither one of them had time to dwell on it, though. Without another word passing between any of them, Sabine was seized through the Force and lifted up into the air, tumbling through it helplessly as the Darksaber was telekinetically torn from her grip and tossed away. Ezra could only look on in absolute horror as Nachtgeist held her aloft with his right hand, tossing her over midair and then slamming her hard straight down into the cold metal floor. Mouth agape and eyes bulging in disbelief at the sight, Ezra watched as Nachtgeist calmly walked up to her, revealed another telescopic pike which he pulled out and activated before running it straight through the body of the young woman at his feet, the silence broken by the sound of sharp metal puncturing flesh and breaching into more metal.

 **A/N: Well, was that enough action to tide you folks over before the final chapter? I have a feeling it might have been. A special thanks to WikkedGrin as always for helping me make sure this is the best quality I make it, and thanks once more to all of you for your continued support. With any luck, the works of literature and art from the fandom will give us the means to power through until Season 4 premieres later this year!**


	12. Chapter 12: Requiem

Star Wars: Rebels: The Promised Day

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars Rebels and all Star Wars characters and Lore are not my property, as they are all owned by Lucasfilm and the Walt Disney Company.**

 **A/N: Well, here we are, everyone. The final chapter of this trilogy. I know at this point at least a fair amount of you were caught off-guard by the death and violence of the last chapter, as well as that cliffhanger I will admit wasn't that easy to write. Nonetheless, please rest assured, this isn't over just yet. So now, without further ado, let us begin! The Promised Day has come to pass, and the fate of the Rebellion as well as the embattled** ** _Ghost_** **crew remains to be decided!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of intense and graphic violence including blood, impalement, and character death. So, please be advised if you are sensitive to such content.**

Chapter 12: Requiem

As Ezra's deep blue eyes remained wide and his jaw still hung open in disbelief and horror at the sight that lay before him, the young Padawan began to feel his entire form trembling. A mixture of emotions, terrible, unwelcome emotions surged within his very being. Desperation, hurt, anguish, anger, rage, hatred, all of it. His face morphed into a mask mirroring the stuff of nightmares, and this time, nothing and nobody remained to bring him out of it. Not even bothering to turn to face the orphan from Lothal as he looked down at the broken, bleeding body at his feet, the orphan from Evocar spoke knowingly and contemplatively, not a single shred of remorse or doubt in his tone.

"I recognize that face you're wearing. I know it, as I too wore it before. It was just like this, when servants of the Hutts murdered my parents right before my eyes. This is the reality each and every being is born into, a reality where all precious life can be destroyed in an instant, and those of us who remain have to decide what to do without the ones we love. I lost my mother, my father, my brother, my sister, my best friend, and my lover all to this absolute reality. The cycle is endless, hatred and violence only beget more hatred and violence. Those who cannot see this reality for what it is will never be able to surpass it, never find the power to make fantasy into reality. So," at last, he turned and shifted his crimson eyes to peer into the blues of his young enemy, "with all of this in mind, I ask you now one final time, young Jedi, Ezra Bridger, do you hate me now?"

Teeth clenched and jaw tightening, hands shaking and tears streaming down his face, Ezra Bridger did the only thing he could do, and let out a tormented, anguished scream that reverberated throughout the chamber, the raw energy of the Dark Side having permeated and now surging forth from within him. Remorseless crimson eyes didn't even look amused as Nachtgeist drew and reignited his custom-built lightsaber in his right hand, waiting for the young man to return to his feet.

"That's what I thought."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Spit flying with his words, voice hoarse with hurt and fury, Ezra rolled over to his right and tore out what remained of the pike keeping his remaining hand impaled with his teeth, giving no care to the blood splatter that hit his face as he immediately leapt to his feet, drawing and reigniting his own lightsaber before charging and jumping through the air, the power of the Dark Side amplifying his movements and blinding him to his pain as he brought all the darkness within to bear against Nachtgeist, who paid the fearsome display no heed while raising his blade with one hand to counter the Jedi. All the while, out of sight and focus from either opponent, the broken and bloody form of Sabine Wren twitched slightly from where she was pinned under the pike to the floor beneath her.

Enraged beyond the point of reason, Ezra lashed out with the fury of a provoked nexu. Switching to Form Two, Makashi, Nachtgeist used the refined style in stark contrast to Ezra's wild slashing and hacking to effortlessly counter the young man's vicious assault. Using his free hand, the Grand Inquisitor sent another blast of Force lightning into Ezra's already badly wounded form. Screaming in pain, the young Padawan was thrown back onto the floor, and barely had enough time to avoid the blade being thrust at the spot where he lay. Closing his eyes as he winced in pain, Ezra held his own blade up defensively as the menacing Dark Side master walked over. When the young man opened his deep blue orbs again, however, Nachtgeist felt his crimson ones widen in surprise as he stopped short.

The deep blue eyes of Ezra Bridger were glowing a light gold, and a matching aura of this energy was forming steadily around him. Instinctively, the Grand Inquisitor shifted his gaze back to the holocron, and he had to stifle a gasp as he saw it too was glowing in the exact same color. The residual energies of Revan himself were coming to the aid of the young Padawan, despite the fact the boy had neither the strength of mind nor the energy to unlock the holocron. The implications of what this meant were not lost on the Evocii, who returned his focus to the boy, his expression one of both disbelief and awe.

" _You_ … you're _his_ progeny?! His blood flows within _you_?!" there was no fear in his voice, just complete, blindsiding disbelief.

"What're… what're you talking about…?" Ezra asked weakly, his eyes and aura still glowing in the same shade of gold. Hardening his expression once more, Nachtgeist knew he couldn't let this unexpected turn of events erode his focus. He sharply retorted as the young man climbed back to his feet.

"It doesn't matter. You lack the knowledge or the strength to make any effective use of this boon. The outcome remains the same."

With that said, the battle resumed once more, but neither the Grand Inquisitor nor the descendant of a legend before him caught sight or sensed the same golden Force energy was forming in an aura around the daughter of Clan Wren not far from either of them as well.

* * *

While the fighting inside the _Infinite Reformer_ continued on, the battle outside the ancient, massive capital ship had taken a sudden turn. The arrival of both Mandalorian and Separatist holdout reinforcements had been an unexpected boon to the doomed remains of the Rebel fleet, sparing Hera, Sarusan, and the others immediate destruction. On the bridge of the _Providence_ -class carrier/battleship, a familiar droid general relayed instructions to his crew of B-1 battle droids.

"We'll be advancing towards the fleet over the planet to draw their fire away from the Rebels. Send in bombers and fighter escorts to keep them occupied as we close in with the rest of the fleet!"

"Roger, roger!" one of the B-1's replied from his console. Turning back around, Kalani moved to finish coordinating with his allies for this assault. A live holofeed of the two Mandalorian veterans awaited him out of the floor projector at the very center of the bridge. They were one man and one woman clad in the armor of supercommandos.

"We are ready to proceed with the assault, warriors of Mandalore. I trust you are ready to join us?" once Kalani finished, the male veteran was the first to reply, serious and resolute.

"Don't insult us, droid. Mandalore specifically ordered us not to return until we've done some damage. I do not intend to return to him in failure, not now, not ever!"

"Can you try not to hog all the glory to yourself, brother?" the female remarked in a snarky tone, crossing her arms over her chest while peering at him. She knew a battlefield wasn't exactly the time or place to push her older sibling's buttons, but Iria Shysa couldn't help herself. Fenn Shysa was quick to offer his irritated rebuttal, just as he always was.

"Are you questioning the intentions of a superior officer, my _most dear_ little sister?"

"No, I'm questioning _you_ ," she retorted without hesitation. She grinned beneath her helmet, knowing without seeing it he had a brow twitching under his.

"I'm _your_ superior officer, damn it! I don't know _why_ Mandalore assigned you to this operation!"

"I don't know, maybe my husband actually has more faith in my abilities than you do?"

"It's not your _abilities_ I constantly find myself second-guessing, it's your willingness to remain focused on the task at hand!"

"Ahem!" the two bickering siblings shifted their focus back to the veteran droid general, his interruption reminding them of where they were. And with the coordinated assault finalized, the joint fleets resumed course to face the Imperial fleets that awaited them.

* * *

As the battle outside resumed, Kanan at last fought his way into the control room for the main reactor. Five Arakyd mark IV service droids were on duty at their stations, but were quickly cut to pieces by the Jedi's lightsaber. Trying to remember the description of the controls of the room, the door he'd just come through flew open in a sharp hiss. Immediately spinning around with lightsaber raised, Kanan blocked one of the twin red blades of his opponent. Jerec's grin was back, as was his demented chuckling.

"You've come further than you were supposed to, pesky little korrslug. Your death will be oh so satisfying!"

"I'm done trying to reason with you!" the blind Jedi Knight snapped, the haunting memory of Zeb's passing fresh in his mind. He growled upon hearing the blind Inquisitor shift back to full blown laughter as their duel resumed in earnest, this time within the tighter confines of the control room.

Outside the paneled windows above the diagnostic consoles, the giant, shielded sphere of layers of metal plating five feet thick encased the core of the main reactor, which continued to hum and vibrate loudly at a higher level setting, the primary source of power for the ancient capital ship. Neither adversary heard it, however, for the whirling and clashing of their lightsabers remained the only sound registering in their ears. The two fleet-footed former disciples of the Jedi Order kept up with one another in the close quarters blow for blow, Kanan dodging the second blade on Jerec's doublesaber as it was thrust at his head like a spear. His attempt to flank the Dark Side practitioner was parried, and he yelped when a boot to his stomach knocked him to the floor.

Before his hidden eyes even had time to blink, a heavy downward slashed knocked his lightsaber out of his grip. Another kick, this one harder than the last, sent him flying into the back wall, narrowly missing a comm station console to his left. The impact broke Zeb's deactivated bo-rifle off of his belt, but it also reactivated it right into melee mode. Activating the spinning function on his doublesaber, giving it the appearance of a saw blade just like at the start of the fight in the atrium, Jerec moved to leap over and bring the rotating blades down into the Jedi, a wicked laugh escaping him as he did so. Simultaneously, Kanan summoned the bo-rifle into his grip, narrowly rolling to his right and out of reach of the spinning blades just in time, which effortlessly sliced repeatedly into the floor and wall before Jerec raised the weapon back up while turning to face the Jedi again. This time, however, it was too late.

Hurling the weapon of the Lasan Honor Guard like a javelin with all of his Force-empowered might, Kanan could sense the moment of impact as the polearm went right through Jerec's midsection, the impact so severe he was sent flying across the room, losing his grip on his doublesaber, and going directly into the controls for the coolant systems for the reactor, the end of the shaft that had protruded out from his back going directly into the controls instantly and breaking the pumps for the coolant fluids. Without them, it was only a matter of minutes before the reactor overheated and suffered a core meltdown. To his credit, Jerec didn't give any indication he was in pain until he gasped and coughed up blood, his face transitioning back and forth from a pained grimace to disbelief at what appeared to be the sudden end to his duel with the Jedi. He tried in vain to tear the bo-rifle out with both hands, but found it was too deeply embedded into the newly-destroyed control console behind him. Kanan felt slightly unnerved as he got back up and retrieved his own lightsaber through the Force; Jerec's demented cackling returned, this time broken intermittingly as he coughed and hacked up blood. An alarm sounded immediately after, indicating the reactor was in danger.

"No less than you deserved," Kanan stated grimly at the doomed man before him. A chuckle escaped Jerec's blood-soaked lips before he retorted.

"Perhaps, but there are worse ways to die… _Jedi_. My only regret is I won't be around for the many battles and glorious slaughter to come!" as he spat blood at Kanan's feet, the latter took a step back, uncertain of what the traitor meant.

"What are you saying?"

"My superior, along with Lord Vader and the Emperor himself have seen what is coming. A tremendous, great power is on its way to our Galaxy, and only a unified Empire has any chance of standing against it! You doom everyone and everything you care about, just like the Jedi of old! You, _and_ your Padawan! You damn fools! Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA!" even on his proverbial deathbed, Inquisitor Jerec refused to let his victorious enemy have the last laugh.

"I'm done, here," Kanan stated simply, and turned to leave without another word. Still, the crazed, maniacal taunting of the treacherous former Jedi followed him as he departed through the doorway.

"Shall I send you all holocards from hell?! I'll be laughing at you fools all the way down! Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Frantically running and rounding corridors, stepping and leaping over the remains of fallen battle droids on the floor, Kanan desperately attempted to make his way back to the turbolifts. He only had a few minutes left to find Ezra and Sabine and get them to safety. However, after a couple minutes of this, he ran through an open doorway just a few yards from his destination only to be bashed over the head by the twin barrels of the blaster cannon built into the right arm of one of the battle droids. Effectively knocked out by the brutal strike, the Jedi was helpless as the droid proceeded to take aim. Within the next instant, the mechanized soldier moved to face a new target, but was felled by multiple blaster bolts before it could get off a shot. Cassian ran over, reaching down with his free arm to pull Kanan up. A few more minutes later, a lone escape pod jettisoned from the starboard hull of the massive capital ship. Before it was out of range of the many weapons emplacements currently firing on both Mandalorian and Separatist warships and fighters, the main reactor of the _Infinite Reformer_ went into total meltdown followed by an immediate implosion.

* * *

The ensuing detonation was a cataclysmic explosion that rocketed all nearby vessels away, the radiating heat enough to cause strain and damage to them, even. The entire aft end and midship of the ancient capital ship was incinerated in the blast, only leaving the forward section of the superstructure plus the bow and barrel of the Reformer Cannon. On the _Ghost_ , both Hera and Rex had to shield their eyes from the blinding glow of the explosion, and neither could shake the sinking feeling in their chests as the reality of the situation set in. The hope they'd been granted by the arrival of reinforcements was seemingly dashed in an instant.

"No…" the Twi'lek pilot pleadingly whispered under her breath.

All the while, _Munificent_ -class frigates and _Fett_ -class cruisers covered the Rebel ships as they moved out of range of the Imperial fleets. The Imperials possessed superior firepower, however, and steadily began wearing down the shields of the new arrivals. It was quickly becoming apparent this was going to be an extraction mission, and not a long-term battle with total victory in mind.

Spinning out from the blast zone, the forward wreckage narrowly missed several Imperial warships as it moved out of control into the upper atmosphere of Evocar. The remains of the Observation Tower steadily fell apart, the top chamber breaking off, collapsing, and rolling over the front of the superstructure and into the top of the barrel, the heat of re-entry threatening to burn and tear all that remained of the ship apart. On the bridge of the falling wreck, Captain Suradasa and his staff were desperately attempting to regain what little control remained. The respected Human officer struggled to keep his footing as he relayed urgent instructions to his subordinates.

"Get starboard bow thrusters up at maximum, now! Fire up portside thrusters to steady us out! Extend all flaps and drag fins! If we don't cushion our descent, there won't be a wreck left for us to crawl out of!"

"We're on it, sir!" the same lieutenant from earlier replied immediately without looking up from his console, frantically at work to help save what remained of the ship as the surface steadily approached out the large, forward viewport.

By the time the forward section of the _Infinite Reformer_ slammed into the surface of Evocar, her speed had been slowed enough and control had been restored to a point where she didn't disintegrate or smash into more pieces, but instead remained relatively intact as she crashed into the waters of a shallow lagoon surrounded by tropical landmass and ocean. Her keel and lower decks, including the bottom rim of the barrel of the Reformer Cannon, became deeply embedded in the wet sand beneath the water almost instantly. On the bridge, Suradasa and his men were sent flying off their feet, the violent impact still far too severe for anyone to remain seated or standing. Falling to the floor, or into their consoles or each other, the Imperial officers were either knocked out or left close to unconsciousness.

* * *

Out on the exterior on the wreck, various pieces of the hull and broke off and fell away into the water below, having been seared loose by the heat of reentry and finally shaken off by the force of the crash landing. What little remained of the ship's power and control systems broke down, leaving the charred, fractured wreck completely inoperable, but relatively stable where she lay in the lagoon.

Amidst the few remaining pieces of the Observation Tower on top of the barrel of the Reformer Cannon, a badly wounded Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren lay unconscious just several feet away from Dunkel Nachtgeist, who himself had been knocked out by the blast. All three had not emerged unscathed, their respective uniforms now torn, ripped, and burned, along with parts of their skin. The Grand Inquisitor's half-mask still concealed the lower half of his face, but most of his right sleeve had been taken off along with the glove on his hand, revealing the pale yellow skin that matched his face along his refined bicep and forearm, which were now bruised and lightly burned in multiple locations. His left sleeve was still mostly intact, but the glove on that hand was gone as well. In addition, his tattered cloak billowed in the wind as dark grey clouds gathered overhead. Most of Ezra's sweater had been burned and torn off, leaving only tattered rags dangling on his lean, toned torso. Both of his own gloves were gone as well. His chest and arms were similarly bruised and burned. As for Sabine, her helmet was missing, her jumpsuit was ripped apart in various locations, both of her vambraces were smashed and fractured beyond function, and parts of her armor were charred to the point where the custom, painted designs were no longer recognizable. The pike that had kept her pinned to the floor was still stuck straight through her body.

Groaning weakly, Nachtgeist was the first to come to, Ezra slowly blinking his eyes open just moments later. His eyes were back to their normal shade of deep blue. The Grand Inquisitor felt his own go wide as he climbed back to his feet and the realization of what happened and where they were sunk in.

" _No_ … no it can't be! Damn you, insurgents! I _cannot_ return to him in failure! I _refuse_ to fail my Emperor!" there was desperation in his voice, and a tinge of fear, two emotions neither Ezra nor Sabine had ever heard from him before. Rising back to his own feet, exhausted and weak from physical exertion and his injuries, Ezra couldn't resist the mean-spirited, satisfied smirk that formed on his lips.

"Looks like you no longer have that option!" the young Padawan couldn't resist chuckling as he thought about it as well. This time, when those two crimson eyes shifted back to him, nothing but murder was written in their expression. Ezra did his best to steel his nerves once again as he recalled lightsaber back to him.

"I will not allow my people to be at risk from _any_ potential retribution he may seek upon me. I won't return to Coruscant empty-handed!" summoning his own lightsaber back into his right hand, Nachtgeist felt the hilt trembling in his grip as he reignited the blade. He finished with a roar, "You know suffering at last, now know _death_!"

Quickly reigniting his own weapon, Ezra didn't even have time to blink, as the Grand Inquisitor was upon him in less than a second, "I thought you were all about _breaking_ the cycle of hatred?! It sure doesn't look that way right _now_!" he yelled while desperately attempting to block and dodge every violently-empowered lightsaber swing that came at him at high speed.

"The cycle has to be broken _somewhere_ for it to be broken at _all_! The complete destruction of _you_ , that _girl_ you love, your _master_ , and the rest of your _Rebellion_ is a good enough place to start!" fury radiating with every word, the Dark Side amplified his speed and power to the point where he easily overpowered the young Padawan and sliced through the exposed portion of his lightsaber's hilt, destroying the weapon entirely. Ezra felt his eyes go wide, and with a strangled gasp, he was hoisted up into the air through the Force with his remaining hand being made to clamp tightly around his throat, the remains of his lightsaber falling and blowing away as the winds picked up. The menacing Dark Side master had recollected himself, only the cold intent to kill radiating from his hardened expression, "It was a worthy effort, but a futile effort nonetheless. May your heads be enough to appease my lords!"

As he raised his saber in preparation to run it through the defeated young man held aloft by his grip, the piercing shriek broke through the howling winds, and the Grand Inquisitor turned just in time for the shimmering, black blade of the Darksaber to go straight through his chest, a battered and bloodied Sabine holding the hilt tightly in her grip. She wheezed and panted, clearly in no shape to keep fighting herself, the same pike that had kept her pinned to the floor still stuck through her. His concentration shattered, the Dark Side master was helpless to prevent Ezra from falling back down onto the top of the wreckage, gasping freely now as the immense pressure that had been holding him in place and keeping his fingers wrapped around his throat evaporated away.

"You may believe your cause is just, but your means only bring more suffering and death! You will _never_ hurt him, or kill anyone else, _ever_ again!" Sabine spat viciously, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched together. She fought through her blinding pain with her beskar-clad resolve and the gift afforded to her by the holocron. Ezra looked over from where he fell on his side. At this point, the rain had picked up, thunder rumbling from off in the distance.

Crimson eyes wide as a pained gasp escaped his lips, Nachtgeist raised his blade up once again, but his grip slackened. Sabine easily moved back, unable to remove her own weapon in time, as the Evocii destroyed the hilt of the Darksaber with his lightsaber. Clutching at his chest with his free hand and struggling to remain on his feet while stumbling over, Nachtgeist looked upon both of his enemies once more, his disbelief fading into resignation as he shifted his gaze up to the sky above. Rain poured onto his face as a bolt of lightning crackled overhead.

"For you… Evocar…"

With that, Dunkel Nachgeist tumbled over the side to his left, his entire form moving out of sight and tattered cloak flapping in the wind as he plummeted down into the windswept and raindrop-pocked waters of the lagoon below. Then, he was gone, moving on into the abyss.

 _"I gave our people the means to carry on without me. Emperor willing, they will prosper as they did before... a worthy addition to his domain in exchange for their freedom, exactly as I intended. The torch passes... and I have no regrets..."_

* * *

Several days had passed. While the Rebels had succeeded in their primary goal to bring the _Infinite Reformer_ down and prevent her from being delivered to the malignant hands of the Emperor himself, neither they nor their rescuers had the numbers or the firepower to fight off the combined might of the Imperial Fourth and Seventh Fleets. As a result, after being given an opening to secure her surviving crew thanks to two full squadrons of Mandalorian and Separatist fighters, Hera concurred with Sarusan that it was best to evacuate the battlefield while they still had the second chance afforded to them by their allies. And so the _Ghost_ , the _Preserver_ , and the two R-22's piloted by Wedge and Hobbi got clear the _Interdictors_ and made the jump to hyperspace while the joint Mandalorian and Confederate fleet held their would-be destroyers off. The survivors later learned upon returning to Dantooine from General Dodonna that their rescuers were largely successful in their own getaway, including with both of their respective flagships. It was only a partial victory for the Rebellion, however, as the entire coalition had lost just about every last one of their naval vessels and respective personnel in the assault. Mon Mothma and Bail Organa agreed that, henceforth, the Rebellion would operate as a single and united front. All efforts to rebuild would have to be combined to avoid mitigating the strength of the cause, at this point.

The sky over the farming world was fading into night through a striking shade of orange and yellow as the sun began setting over the horizon in the distance. Earlier in the day at Sandril Base, a memorial service had been held for all the personnel lost in the battle, including Zeb. His loss was a deep blow to the _Ghost_ crew. On the voyage back, Ezra had briefly lost his composure, and it took a tight embrace from Sabine to hold him together, which he reciprocated without delay. Truth be told, she had tears in her eyes same as his, and so did both Hera and Kanan who joined in their own embrace. Rex and Chopper were less obvious about it, but they made it known they shared in the pain. The Lasat warrior would be missed, his sacrifice yet another in a growing number as the war with the Empire intensified. Much remained to be done, but those who carried on were determined to make sure no life lost would be a loss in vain.

Beyond the dimly-lit corridors within the ruins of the old Jedi Enclave, Kanan Jarrus sat alone in a cross-legged position on the pathway that wrapped around the remains of the fountain in the rooftop courtyard. The blind Jedi Knight, still bandaged in multiple spots on his torso, arms, and legs marking where his wounds were still in the process of healing, was deep in a state of meditation when his ears picked up the sound of a starship engine closing in on his location.

Hera brought the _Phantom 2_ to rest off to the northeast side of the courtyard, on Kanan's right. He remained seated and silent as the boarding ramp extended on the aft end, and both Hera and Sabine walked out moments later. Hera, like her usual protective self, couldn't help but split her focus between the Jedi and the Mandalorian, as the latter was still heavily-bandaged and not fully healed as of yet. Nonetheless, when Sabine heard Ezra was meditating in the ruins with Kanan, Hera knew she wouldn't be able to talk the young woman out of joining her in heading out to meet them. The Twi'lek pilot had made it known to the teenage Mandalorian that she had a secret to share with her longtime Jedi companion, but had given no details beyond that. Hera wanted Kanan to be the first to know, besides herself.

"Ezra's in the council meeting yard, where we encountered that presence earlier," Kanan told Sabine simply and calmly without moving in the slightest. He could easily sense why she had come, when he was so strongly in-tune with the Force energy permeating the ruined enclave.

The blind Jedi Knight had to restrain himself from losing his cool at what he sensed going on with Hera, however. He figured it would be best to wait for her to tell him, as difficult as it was. If either Hera or Sabine noticed how he jerked back slightly in surprise, neither of them said anything. Sabine made her way over to the smaller courtyard where she and Ezra had both fallen unconscious courtesy of that mysterious presence over a week prior. The moment the teenage Mandalorian was out of sight, Hera focused her eyes solely on Kanan. Clearing her throat, she began in a somewhat unsure voice, but she relaxed somewhat upon seeing his lips curl up in a well-meaning smile.

"Kanan, um, I'm not sure how else to say this, so I'll just say it. I'm… well…"

"Pregnant, with our child. I could feel it in you through the Force. I knew you'd want to tell me, though," his tone was gentle and even, his voice and presence soothing her nerves. Reaching up with one hand, he waited for her to accept it and pull her down to sit beside him. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"I should've known it wouldn't be a secret to you," she chuckled lightly as he turned to face her.

"I keep telling you to give me _some_ credit. Aren't I due that much?" he inquired lightly with a cheesy grin. It wasn't until she softly pulled off his mask and caressed his cheek when she replied.

"Yes, you are, and more," her gaze shone with happiness, and he held a similar expression as he caressed her face in turn, leaning to kiss her lovingly, and she gladly reciprocated instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the smaller rooftop courtyard that had served as the meeting place for the enclave's council in ages past, Sabine found Ezra sitting alone on the ledge of one of the alcoves behind the circular patch of grass in the center. She smiled warmly as she watched him for a moment. His face held a serene expression as he remained deep in meditation, at peace with his surroundings. As his sweater had been lost in the battle, he was now wearing a brick red, short sleeve tee shirt. He'd been given a new left arm in the form of a cybernetic limb, chrome silver in appearance with a black underlay beneath the plates and joints. Various cuts and bruises still marred his features, bandaging accompanying several, but Sabine knew those wounds would heal alongside her own in time.

A smile formed on his lips when he sensed and heard her approach. He opened his eyes and turned to face her as she sat next to him, and for a moment she felt herself caught in the gaze of his deep blues. So full of devotion and kindness, and something else she could feel making her heart swell. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she decided it would be best if she spoke first. She nearly jumped when she felt him slide his right hand into her left gently.

"Ezra… remember all those months ago on Ord Mantell when you told me you cared about me?" she asked him, smiling in good nature as she noticed his cheeks become a bit pink as he recollected the memory.

"Yes, of course I do," feeling emboldened by the way her hazel eyes looked into his deep blues with such warmth and depth, he decided it was now or never, "Sabine, I- I…", he jumped slightly again, this time with wide eyes, when he felt her press a finger to his lips to silence him. She had to suppress a giggle at the sight. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she readied to tell him the truth that had been building in her for some time, now.

"I love you, too, Ezra," she told him sincerely, looking him straight in the eyes so he'd have no chance to miss how serious and sure she was. She grinned upon hearing his breath hitch, and pulled her finger away to let him speak again.

"You, you _do_? Oh- _oh_ , wow! I mean, _yeah_ , you, well you said it before, but here, now? Uh… ugh! I'm not very good at this, am I?" he hung his head in shame at his stammering, looking up at her once he heard her chuckle lightly. Reaching over to him again, this time running her hand to the back of his head, she began pulling him to her as she leaned in closer.

"You're exactly as you need to be, and that's good enough for me," she whispered against his lips, and he closed the distance between them, wrapping her in his arms as she brought her left hand up to join the other keeping him to her. He deepened their kiss as he pulled her against him, like her, unwilling to let go. No, they'd never let go, not now, not ever.

* * *

Across the stars over Evocar, the Imperial Fourth Fleet had resumed full blockade over the recently-restored planet of rainforests, mountains, and tropical oceans and islands. Among the ancient wonders of the world to be recreated had been the beautiful stone and marble port city of Caraba, built directly in and around a natural cove on one of the coastlines with a wall and gates on the city limits inland. Both Starkiller and Commander Barca had tried for days in vain to locate any sighting or word of their mutual superior, but none was to be found. Already fearing the worst, the Commander of the Sacred Bands, who'd reluctantly taken up the role of political leader for the world, ordered preparations for a memorial to be built in recognition of their missing savior. Treated as honored guests, the Imperials in charge of a military envoy deployed to the surface, Inquisitor Starkiller and Fleet Commander Eclipse, were given lofty accommodations in the city.

She found him on the balcony outside his room that overlooked the harbor. Smiling sadly, knowing he couldn't possibly be unaffected by the loss of the man who taught him the ways of the Inquisition, Juno walked over to his side, and he turned to face her slowly.

"I'm not sure what the future holds for myself or my peers without him or Jerec, but I'll trust in the judgement of Lord Vader," the young man told his lifelong companion, and she slipped a hand in his.

"He taught you everything you need to know about how to carry on, and I think, if he truly is gone, that's what he'd want for you. He was cold and intimidating, to be sure," she paused for a moment to look down in memory before looking back up at her close associate, "However, I know he believed in you. And… so do I. You know that, right?" she offered him a more well-meaning smile, and he nodded, a likewise expression forming beneath his helmet.

"I do, thanks Juno."

"Anytime, Galen."

The two shared a warm embrace, a light summer breeze blowing his cloak behind him. The following day, more transpired over at the remaining wreckage of the _Infinite Reformer_. In the aftermath of the battle over a week prior, in the absence of his superiors, Captain Suradasa took command of the survivors on the wreck. After restoring power to a backup generator and reestablishing contact with both Thrawn and Paelleon in orbit, Suradasa was instructed to keep the wreck secure and await the arrival of a high-profile official from the Imperial Department of Military Research. So, when word came in that a sleek black Imperial shuttle outfitted with top of the line features from Imperial Intelligence was entering upper orbit under escort from two TIE fighters, Suradasa knew right away what it meant. With a squad of the ancient battle droids accompanying him, the navy captain stood by as the shuttle arrived in one of the few hangar bays on the wreck still safely intact enough to land a ship in. When the boarding ramp extended, a squad of Imperial Death Troopers descended, flanking the leader of the IDMR, whose elegant white cape flowed breezily behind him.

"Director Krennic, sir, welcome aboard what's left of this once mighty vessel. I have orders to ensure your inspection proceeds without any further delay," the top graduate of the Imperial Academy greeted as he stood at attention in respect.

"Then let us proceed immediately, captain. The project I'm representing here, the purpose for which the Emperor authorized the retrieval of this ancient relic in the first place, has already been delayed far too long," the aging, ambitious Imperial informed his host immediately.

It was indeed fortunate that the forward section of the Infinite Reformer was the section that emerged from the battle relatively intact, because the projection arrays that ringed in the back of the barrel of the Reformer Cannon are what Krennic wanted to inspect in person. With this piece of hypertechnology reverse-engineered and replicated, Dr. Erso and his team would have no further excuses in their continual stalls in finalizing the systems for the superlaser of the Emperor's ultimate weapon, which as far as Krennic was concerned would surely be his crowning achievement, his enduring legacy.

* * *

As all of this was taking place, a great many lightyears away, far beyond the edge of the Far Rim of the Galaxy, a violent thunderstorm was thrashing about on the surface of Dromund Kaas, ancient founding world of the Second Sith Empire after the original fell at the end of the Great Hyperspace War nearly five thousand standard years prior. Across the towering, illuminated skyline of Kaas City, the gigantic, imposing structure known as the Imperial Citadel stood over the northern boroughs. Within a large chamber, dimply lit with deep red light, at the very top of the citadel, a lone figure sat alone on a throne of polished silver crafted with intricate lines. Obscured beneath a cloak of royal purple, the figure held his chin with his right hand, which was encased in an armored glove of matching color, in a contemplative gesture. Another figure, this one concealed beneath a crimson red cloak, walked to the foot of the throne and bowed in absolute respect.

"You sent for me, my master?" the figure hidden by the crimson cloak inquired, his voice mechanized from what must have been an armored mask under his hood.

"Indeed I did, old friend. Summon the rest of the Inner Circle at once, we have more to discuss," the voice of the cloaked man who sat on his throne replied, his own voice disguised by a similar means.

 **A/N: And so it ends, for now anyway. Now, it's time I share a not-so-real-secret with you all: I've been planning to continue this series after this trilogy since near the beginning, working out various concepts for a sequel trilogy and other stand-alone/in-between stories in my head. I'm currently planning three in-between stories before the sequel trilogy begins, the current working title for the first one being "** **Star Wars: Rebels: Hearts of Warriors** **"** **. I expect to begin writing it in the not-so-distant future, and I will be sure to keep you all updated on its progress.**

 **Once again, and as much as this really should go without saying at this point, a special thanks is once again due to WikkedGrin for his tireless support in being my beta for this story, as well as each and every one of my reviewers, followers, favorers, and readers in general. Your constant support and sharing of your thoughts on this trilogy have been nothing but the absolute inspiration I required to see this through, and as I've said before, it's always been all of you who have made this all worthwhile. I look forward to continuing this journey with you guys and gals. Best wishes to everyone, and may the Force be with us all! :) Until we meet again, my fellow fans!**

 **Update 1: Helo again, everyone! I trust you all had a good Star Wars Day. I figured today would be a good day to let you all know Chapter 1 of "Star Wars: Rebels: Hearts of Warriors" is in progress, and should be up sometime before the end of this month. I won't give too much away, but it's set two years further down the timeline, and the beginning is written to be concurrent with the events in "A New Hope". References to both that movie and "Rogue One" will be featured in Chapter 1, but the story itself will be primarily Ezrabine-centered with a rather strong, traditional Mandalorian presence.**

 **Each of these three upcoming in-between stories will be shorter than the stories in this trilogy, and each feature a separate main plot line, but all will also be tied into each other and feature both references and lead-ins to the upcoming sequel trilogy. I'm also formulating concepts for one or two prequels set before this first trilogy in addition to all this. Needless to say I will be providing more updates for all of this further along, but for now, the fourth installment, "Hearts of Warriors", set at the start of the Original Trilogy films, is coming soon!**

 **Update 2: Chapter 1 of "Star Wars: Hearts of Warriors", is now up!**


End file.
